Mission Numbuh 7: Grow up Quickly!
by MizzEvy
Summary: Wally and Kuki are high school sweethearts completely in love! Nothing can break them apart! Until senior year when SURPRISE Kuki finds out she's pregnant. Will the stress of pregnancy break them up or bring them closer? Can Wally get his act together to and prove everyone that he is "Father Material"? And what will become of they're future as adults?
1. Operation: CRUSH

**KND:**

Operation: C.R.U.S.H

Crudy

Romantic

Union

Someone

Help

It was T minus two months, three days, and five minutes until decommission. Wally's decommission. Sure, he was sad he was leaving the Kids Next Door. Who wouldn't be?! Going from kicking butt, fighting the grownups, to being a cruddy teenager isn't exactly his first choice. Being a kid is fun and no matter how tough a guy is, change is scary. Especially if you're saying goodbye to the one thing you've known since you were a lonely kid who moved to america in the middle of the school year. Wally wasn't ready to leave the KND, not like this. As he walked down the block on a sunny June day, he immediately knew exactly what he had to do!

Wally hasn't even knocked on the bloody door yet and he can already feel the heat rush to his cheeks from the embarrassment. Panicking slightly he repeatedly banged on the door as if his life depended on it.

"Alright Alright Abbys Coming!" He heard from the other side moments before the door flew open.

Luckily for him, he was able to maintain a close relationship with Numbuh five and Numbuh two post decommission. They're more or less like his older siblings now and he's thankful for it. Abby still has her same old red cap and long braid. She has adapted a cooler style tough. Black skinny jeans, blue crop top showing off a gold belly button ring, and black sneakers.

"Waddaya want Walley?" She said slightly annoyed.

"I need to ask ya somethin."

"Ok…"

"Umm… See I have this… friend who likes a girl. He's going through some stuff so he has to tell her right away or he forgets. It's a… brain problem."

Abby wanted to chuckle at his naivety. Being one of the best members in KND sense number one, she was allowed to be a top secret member throughout teen and adulthood. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but Abby knew before anything could happen, Wally had to admit his feelings to himself.

"Alright," she said closing the door sitting on the porch swing.

"But… she has the same brain problem. So they are both going to forget. And he doesn't want that."

"Come sit right next to Abby and tell her more about this 'friend'."

Wally made his way to the wooden swing without any struggle. After hitting a growth spurt he had no issues getting on that cruddy swing. He hated having to use a stepping stool just to get on the stupid thing. It used to give him splinters anyway.

"Now, how does your 'friend' feel about this girl?"

"I-he… thinks she's not so bad for a girl. She's really nice, sweet, and pretty."

"Pretty?" Abby said with a smug smile.

"She's… well… you know…"

"Well it sounds like the boys gotta kiss her and write it down so he doesn't forget."

"NO!"

He didn't want to admit he liked her. As much as a part of him wanted to scream " _I like you Kuki Sanban!"_ at the top of his lungs at the highest point on the treehouse. Another part of him was scared out of his mind. They won't even remember what they had in the KND. The time she almost married that sand king and he saved her even though she owed him a quarter, or when he broke that stupid cat doll thing so he dressed up like it to get her to stop crying, or even any of the missions they had together.

"He's not good at this mushy stuff."

"I figured Wally."

"And your a girl… could you… maybe help a clueless guy out?"

"It would be my pleasure."


	2. Operation: LETTERS

Operation L.E.T.T.E.R.S

Little

Envelops

That

Tell

Even

Romantic

Stories

It was his last night before Decommission and all he wanted to do was play video games with Numbuh three one last time. Like always, she was beating him better than any KND member could. Normally he would be annoyed he lost again, but this time he's taking in every minute like it was his last. Her cute smile when she laughs, the way she hold the controller underneath the sleeves of her green sweater.

"Wally you ok? You keep staring off into space?"

"Kuki, I'm going to do two things I should've done a long time ago."

Before Kuki can speak, Wally faceplated his lips on to her lips. He had no idea what he was doing or even if was supposed to close his eyes or not. Wallys eyes were closed so he can have a few moments of bravery. He had no idea that Kukis eyes were wide open shocked that this was actually happening. After a few seconds Wally and Kuki staired at eachother red in the face. ' _Ok Wally give her the letter.' he said in his head._

Silence.

' _Any day now would be great Wally.'_ Still nothing.

"Sooo…" Kuki said.

Wallys stomach turned to knots and he wanted to throw up right then and there. Why did he have to kiss her? Couldn't he just repressed his feelings and get on with it?

"It's about time." She laughed as she blushed.

"I don't know… just wanted it to be the right time I guess."

Wally seized the opportunity and shyly reached across the old purple couch to hold Kukis covered hand. The soft green material embraced his sweaty palms as he could feel underneath her long, thin fingers gently squeez his hand as if they've been waiting for years.

"Listin, Kuki… I didn't want to grow up without letting you know how I feel. And I don't want you to forget me."

"Aww Wally!" Kuki gushed.

"I got you something to." He said as he smiled and blushed.

Tentatively, he reached his back pocket and gave her a small pink envelope that said "KukI, Open After Decommission" in purple glitter and was covered in the one thing she loves more then than anything in the world. Rainbow Monkeys. Kuki's eyes practically fell out with her mouth wide open in complete shock. This is the same boy who repeatedly complained over her 'girly' obsession with Rainbow Monkeys and now he is contributing to them!?

"I uhh… don't want you to open this until after your decommissioned. So I thought you wouldn't want to open it if you had something to look at." He scooched over closer to Kuki so they were shoulder to shoulder. "There's thirteen Rainbow Monkeys on here and each of them are thirteen things that I like about you. There's Happy Rainbow Monkey, Pretty Princess Rainbow Monkey, Friends Forever Rainbow Monkey, Birthday Rainbow Monkey and-Kuki are you ok?" Kuki flew her arms around Wally while practically covering his face with tiny kisses.

"OH WALLY I KNEW YOU LIKE THEM TO!"

"No I don't." he said under a sea of tiny little pecks. "...but I do like you."

After making Kuki promise him she will not open the letter after her Decommission, they fell asleep unashamedly in eachothers arms. Just an innocent last connection before Wally's memory of Kuki would be gone until further notice. They woke up to a small hand of Numbuh 362 gloomingly gesturing to Wally that it was time. After that, It's really all a blur. The last thing he remembers is finding a letter in his pocket addressed to him on his thirteenth birthday.

Dear 13 year old Wally,

If you're reading this, you're probably some cruddy teenager right now. But the thing is, among a lot of things, you're forgetting something really important. Her name is Kuki. Kuki is the coolest girl in the world and she's always happy. Its annoying sometimes but mostly its great. She's also really really pretty. You know for a girl. Whatever you do, if you ever meet a girl named Kuki Sanban, NEVER not tell her how much you like her. Or how smart she is. Or kind. Or a lot of things. If you do, I'll time travel back to you and kick your butt to the pluto! Well… I don't know how else to end this sooo… happy birthday mate.

Numbuh 3

Ps,

She likes Rainbow Monkeys and girly stuff if that helps

PPs,

You wrote her a letter, I forgot when she's going to get it though.

The thirteen year old smiled at the scribbling handwritings of his youth. He'll keep his eye out for a girl like her if she's important enough for his childhood self to attempt at pouring out his feelings. Little did he know that it would only be a few months later, a pretty and pietie young lady with long black hair, green top, converse sneakers and two ear piercings would receive a letter on her thirteenth birthday. She smiled as the glitter fell on her hands as she carefully opened the envelope not harming a single Rainbow Monkey. Enclosed was probably the sweetest letter she will ever receive in her life.

Dear Kuki,

Hi… this is Wally. You probably forgot all about me, but I don't think I'll forget you. Why? Well… you're the sweetest, nicest, most amazing girl I ever met. I think you're more than a friend when I was a kid. You're my first and only crush. I would do anything for you then, and I will do the same now. I would fight the biggest baddest guy in the world for you, save you from scariest thing in the universe for you, dress up like a girl for you, even write a million sappy notes if you want. Why? Because you being happy is worth it. I wanted to tell you sense we were kids, but I never had the chance. Mostly cuz… I was kinda sorta maybe scared you might say no. SO… if I'm not a big jerk and if you do like like me… do you think you'd like to go and hang out sometime? If you say yes, I promise it'll be worth your time. We can do whatever you want or whatever teens do.

Love,

Wallabee Beetles

Some days later, Kuki was walking the halls of the crowded middle school halls with kids running to their lockers left and right. It was there with her green backpack in her arm, and the letter in her free hand where she saw him. The tall, cute aussie boy with shaggy blonde hair, and orange hoodie with faded jeans lazily cramming his books from his locker to his black backpack for his weekend homework. Kuki confidently walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. The boy turned and was red in the apples of his cheeks seconds later. She smiled and said, "Got your letter."

This was the start of a love story that many waited to happen. After all these two were so alike, yet so different. Wally, a tall, toned, smart-alecky tough guy who struggled with homework, yet persevered to make good grades. And Kuki, a thin, pretty girl whos bubbliness and girly behavior made her well known and liked by students and by teachers. Yet they both share a drive and compassion for other people and a deep love for eachother that potentially no force on this planet could tear them apart. Little did they know the test would come when they were seventeen in their senior year of highschool.


	3. Operation: BABY

4 years later

Operation: B.A.B.Y

Better

Act

Better

Young Man

"Kuks please tell me whats wrong I hate it when you're upset."

Was the first thing that Wally said the minute she opened the door at her house. Could you blame him though after getting a nerve wrecking text from Kuki?

 **K: Wally can u come over to my house?**

 **W: Sure babe, when?**

 **K: Now!**

 **W: Why**

 **K:My parents aren't home and I want to see you**

 **W:Is it like the last time your parents weren't home ;)**

 **K: No! Just get over here NOW!**

That didn't sound like the Kuki he knew. It sounded like a Kuki ready to chew his head off. What did he do? Or wait, what is she going to do? The whole drive back his mind kept going back to the possibility of her dumping him. After four years?! How could she?! Wally mentally prepared himself as Kuki calmly sat him down on the living room couch. He tried to figure out for the life of him what he could have possibly done to make Kuki so upset. He remembered her birthday, important holidays, even their anniversary because he marked everything religiously in his calendar for fear of facing the wrath of Kuki Sanban. As sweet as she was, she can be downright terrifying when you crossed her. In fact he was even trying to remember if he accidently destroyed one of her precious rainbow monkeys.

"Is everything ok?"

"Wa-Wally." She stuttered. "I-I… I'm pregnant."

Everything just faded away from him. Kukis words drowned in a daze of silence. How could he have been so stupid?! He almost always used a condom. Even when he didn't have one he made sure certain… fluids weren't exchanged. Was he even capable of being a dad? Did this mean he was doomed to suffer the same fate as his own dad? Being a pencil pushing stooge giving up his own dreams and trading them in for an cruddy office cubicle and diapers? This was all too much for him, he could feel his life drifting away from him. A real man would have looked at her in the eye and told her he would take care of her, support her and the baby. A real man would have stepped up and assured her everything was ok. Instead, he fainted like a little wimp.

After what felt like hours, Wally woke up with a killer headache on Kukis blue bed that was covered with rainbow monkeys around the perimeter of her hot pink room. She just stared at him with her arms crossed next to the bed. Clearly not impressed with his reaction.

"Are… you sure?" was all he could ask.

"Yeah… I took five tests."

"False negative?"

"I'm also late."

"You sure you're not just bloated or something?"

"WALLABEE!"

"Alright, that was my fault my bad."

Wally looked at Kuki with nothing but guilt. How could he have done this to her? He should have used the cruddy condom instead of tying her down to a dolt like him and some stupid baby. She is capable of anything she sets her mind to. Hell she could even be the C.E.O of Rainbow Monkeys if she wanted to. Instead he had to ruin everything like he always does.

"Kooks I'm sorry."

"It's ok, you probably just didn't eat enough."

"No not the fainting thing. The kid thing."

"Wally,"

"I mean it." He said as he turned his back away from the mother of his child. "I should have never acted the way I did. It's just… It was a lot to take in. I'm scared. I mean, at this rate I'm going to be either like my dad or a piece of shit dad. I'm probably going to end up working in a cubical filling out paperwork and coming home resenting my kid for a crappy job. I-I don't want that for you or the kid."

"Wally, it's going to be ok. It's not going to be easy, but it's going to be fine."

"I don't even know what I'm going to do with my life. How am I even going to raise a kid."

Kuki wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed his cheek sweetly. He held her arm with his strong hand and just took in the closeness.

"We can still go to college."

"You know that's not possible."

"Your smart."

"For a dolt."

Kuki found her way to sit on her lap as she looked at him deep in his eyes as if she was about to tell him something very serious.

"Wallabee Beatles listen to me. You're not a dolt. This could happen to anyone. You also the farthest thing from stupid. You're actually a lot smarter than you think you are. You're also going to be an amazing dad, do you know how I know that?"

Wally shook his head 'no'.

"Because you're already worried about being a good parent and the baby's not even here yet. I'll support you as long as you support me and the baby."

"Do you really wanna keep this baby?"

Kuki thought about it for a second before giving him a soft smile. It wasn't the smile he was used to. Not the cute bubbly smile, but instead a warm, loving, motherly smile. "In a way I kinda do. I mean, this clearly isn't planned but… I don't know, our baby is growing inside of me and I don't see myself giving it up for adoption or the other thing. And… maybe this is a bizarre way of fate motivating us. I want to become a better person and set an example that you can do anything with hard work even though the odds are against you."

Wally stared at her in amazement. He could actually see her being a mom. A good, driven mom. The kind of mom who would bend over backwards to give the future her child deserves as well as achieving the dreams she wants. Wally hugged her and for a brief moment, felt like he was lucky enough to have someone like Kuki. Someone whos kind, supportive, and can kick his but in video games better than any guy ever can. He gently pulled away and placed his hand on her flat tummy. It's not much now, but knowing that their baby is growing in her womb was more than he could ever imagine. Suddenly he envisioned a cute little baby with Kukis chubby face and his blonde hair. He saw himself teaching the toddler how to throw a dodgeball and his strong kid how to throw a good punch.

"Wally… are you ok?"

As terrified as Wally was, he was also kinda excited. Kuki was right, He was given a chance to become a better person than anyone would ever expect of him. The kind of person a kid can be proud of.

"Yah know Kooks." Wally said, "Maybe it won't be so bad having a little Wallabee Jr running around causing terror in the neighborhood."

"What if it's a girl?"

"My genes know no gender. Boy or girl were getting a little hell raiser."

Kuki gave him a smug smile, "Wait until she's thirteen."

"Then her daddy's going to break all the boys legs."

Kuki giggled as she gave him a quick peck on the lips at the thought of him being an overprotective dad. She didn't want to tell him, but she really hoped they were having a little girl. If they have a boy she'll be happy as long as it's healthy, but if he's anything like his father, they would butt heads as soon as he can talk. A little girl however? That would be adorable! Watching her big tough boyfriend play dress up and have tea parties with there sweet baby girl. Besides, she knows either way Wally's going to teach their kid how to defend themselves.

"Just let me promise you one thing." Said Wally.

"What's that?"

"Kuki Sanban, I promise that I'll be a better man for you and our baby. I'll be better than that. I'll be… Better than better!"

He's no William Shakespeare, but he sure does know the words to her heart.


	4. Operation: APPOINTMENT

Operation: A.P.P.O.I.N.T.M.E.N.T

All

Preparations

Predictions

Or

Interesting

Notifications

That

Moms

Even

Not so smart dads

Tend to

"Wally I feel stupid." Kuki said in an uncomfortable paper robe with her legs high on a pair of cold, steel, stirrups.

"Not stupid enough for me to knock up." he said before taking a long pause and staring at the very vulnerable Kuki.

"What?"

"Minus the paper and the stirrups, I'm pretty sure this is what it looked like when our baby was conceived."

"Wally!"

"Wait hold on."

Just to be a smart ass he got up from the hard marron chair and stood on the stepping stool in front of Kukis legs that were on full display right now.

"Yep just add your bedroom posters, a little background m we could probably recreate what happen.

"Not in my office." said a deep male voice.

Wally quickly turned around and saw a tall male figure with sandy brown hair that was greying and a white doctors coat. Mortified he jumped off the stool and tried to hide the fact that he was just as embarrassed as Kuki was.

"I uh-We was uh- Who are you anyway?"

"Dr. Marshall, I will be Miss Sanban's doctor for her pregnancy."

"You mean, you'll be looking down at her… bits?"

"That's standard protocol, yes."

"Nope, female doctor. Not you."

"Oh Wally." Kuki giggled as she sat up to great the doctor. "Hi Dr. Marshall." She said as she stuck her hand out to shake his. "This is my boyfriend Wally. Don't mind him, he can be a little protective sometimes."

"No I ain't!"

Dr. Marshall giggled at the young couple. "Well mr…"

"Beetles. Wallabee Beetles."

"Mr. Beetles I can assure you my job is strictly to examine her in order to make sure the baby is healthy."

"Shouldn't you be using that gooey stuff then?"

"We will after a quick vaginal exam."

"Oh all right then."

Wally awkwardly stood next to Kuki as she layed down and the doctor began to spread her legs.

"Alright now you may feel some pressure…"

Kuki winced uncomfortably and held his hand tighter. Sure he was probably doing his job, but no one makes his girl uncomfortable, especially if he was nose deep in her lady bits.

"Ay! Whata think your doin egghead?!"

"It's just the metal ducks. It's a tool used to expand the vaginal opening and check the cervix properly."

"It's just cold is all." Kuki assured Wally.

"Would it kill you to warm them up?"

The doctor smiled at Wally's concern. He wasn't like most boyfriends he's encountered in the past. Dr. Marshall can't tell you how many times he's assisted other young mothers and they either were by themselves or the father of the child was playing games on his phone completely uninterested. Wally however was right by her side holding her hand even for a simple exam. This tall, seemingly badass young man was willingly showing his soft side for the concern of his girlfriend.

"Well everything seems to be fine here. Now Miss Sanban, do you have any questions?"

"When can we know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Eighteen to Twenty-two weeks" Wally said before the doctor could answer her question. "What, I googled a few things before we came here."

"And you're exactly right ." Said the Doctor as he began to clean up his station. Before he left the room he turned to Wally in a brisk motion. "Oh and may I see you while Miss Sanban gets dressed?"

"Uhhh yeah sure?" Wally replied slightly confused.

He kissed Kuki's cheek quickly before closing the door to speak with the doctor. He gestured Wally to follow him in his office. It was the longest walk Wally ever made in his life. The bleak, white, halls seemed endless as his mind raced every possible direction. " _Why did he want to talk to me and not Kuki?" "Is something wrong with the baby?" "Did it fall out already?" "Can it fall out?"_

Once they entered his tiny office, you could have easily mistaken it for a mini library. All the shelves were covered with books in every corner. Papers spread all over the chairs and desks. Dr. Marshall didn't seem to care. He just parroozed his thousands of books.

"How old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen in 5 months." Wally said hoping it made him sound a little bit older.

"Hmm so you're in your Senior year?"

"Ye-yeah."

"Young man," He said as he handed him a book, "I don't see a lot of fathers to be at these appointment, especially at your age. Which is why I think you should read this."

Wally read the cover in big bold letters saying, _What to expect when you're expecting._

"It's something I like to loan to new parents so they have an idea what to expect with each trimester. Besides, I think you might be a bit interested in it." He said with a wink.

"Umm, thank you sir." Wally quietly looked at his feet, an old habit he used to do when he was ten whenever he was embarrassed. "So umm… can I come back and return this when I'm done… maybe check out any other books you might have?"

"Of course you can."

As Wally walked out of the room he saw a portrait on full display Of Dr. Marshall wearing a hawaiian shirt and bermuda shorts with a blonde women gray streaks in her hair and three others. One was a young adult in his mid twenties, a teenager slightly younger than Wally, and a happy go lucky kid.

"Ay doc, is this your family?"

Dr. Marshall walked over next to him and beamed at the portrait. "Yep, my wife and I took the family over to Maui for our twentieth anniversary." He took his finger and proudly gestured over to each individual person. "That's my wife Emily, we've been together since we were sixteen, our Oldest is Sam over there. He just finished grad school at Berkeley. Thats Allen, he's fourteen. Smart kid, plays three instruments and everything. And that's our youngest, Marven. He never stops running. My wife calls him her little energizer bunny."

"So ummm… how old are you?"

"Forty-five. My son is twenty seven."

Wally smiled at the doctor feeling more at ease then he did before he walked in the hospital. He didn't want Kuki to know it, but he was scared that something would go wrong with the baby, or worse her doctor would be some old hag who would judge them for being so young. Instead, they were lucky enough to get a doctor that was on the same boat as them. If anything, he seems to have faith in the two of them. Once Wally walked in the room where Kuki was dressed, she ran up to him and kinda tackle hugged him to a point where he almost fell down.

"Wally is the baby ok?"

"Of course why?"

"I thought the doctor was giving you bad news when he asked if he could talk to you." She said as tears were already starting to well in her eyes. Oh crud was this a preview of one of those pregnancy hormones everyone talks about?

"No no no, everything's fine, baby's fine, you're fine everything's fine!" he said as quick as he could not wanting to see her cry again. "Look look see, he just wanted to loan me a book." Wally said franticly showing her the book.

"Oh. Well that's super nice of him." She said quickly going from sobbing to being back to her bubbly self. This was going to be a looooong nine months.

"Oh and Wally."

"Yeah?"

She kissed his lips before saying, "Thank you for making me go to the doctor."

"Anything for you Kuki."

He didn't have the heart to tell her that going to the doctor wasn't his idea. After Kuki told him she was pregnant and they sorted things out, he was still scared beyond belief. Abby and Hoagie was in college and he couldn't run up to their houses anymore like when they were kids. On his way home he decided he needed to talk to Abby. She was always like a big sister to him and all he really wanted was to talk to someone about it that was not Kuki or his parents.

 **W: Abby can I call you real quick?**

 **A :Yeah sure whats up?**

 **W: I** ' **ll explain when I call…**

Dialing Abby's number was probably the hardest thing he had to do. He didn't normally get scared, but he was terrified of Abby getting disappointed. Crud, if he was this scared to tell Abby he got Kuki pregnant how was he going to tell his parents?!

"Hey Abby."

"Wally is everything ok?"

"... No its me and Kuki."

"Lord did you two break up?"

"No…"

"Don't tell me…"

"Yeah… she's pregnant. I'm going to be a dad."

There was a long pause which felt like hours. Wally could only imagine the crushing disappointment Abby must have for him. And then before he could be the first to break the tension, Abby was practically screaming so loud, he had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"WALLABEE BEETLES YOU IDIOT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET KUKI PREGNANT. NEVER MIND THAT, DID YOU EVEN USE BIRTH CONTROL?"

"Kinda…"

"What do you mean kinda?!"

"Well we sometimes has rubbers and sometimes we didn't."

"... All right. Be honest with me. Do you love Kuki?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you listen to me. You have GOT to go to the doctors. You need to know she's healthy and to see if this is going to be an easy pregnancy."

"Ok Abby."

"I'm serious, make an appointment for Dr. Marshall. Tell him Abby Lincoln recommended you, he's a friend of my dads."

"Thanks Abby."

"And one other thing."

"Yeah?"

"You gotta get your shit together."

"Huh?!" He said almost shocked at her language.

"I'm serious. No more fighting, no more goofing off at school, and don't even think about doing anything stupid. I know you're scared, but you're going to be a father. You need to set a good example for your kid. Your a smart guy Wally, It's time you live up to your potential."

Before Wally could think back and wonder what "potential" he had. A Dr Marshall and a heavyset nurse wheeled in a strange machine with a flat screen attached to the center. He explained how sonograms worked while the nurse prepared everything they needed to get the procedure going. "Think of it as your baby's first picture." he said with a smile. The clear blue liquid rested on Kukis barely showing belly while the doctor moved the handle around and fiddling with the keyboard. "All right heres something you two might wanna hear." He proudly announced after clicking on a key. A strange thumping noise in a rhythmic tone filled the room and brought Kuki to tears.

"What's that sound?" Wally Asked

"Thats our baby."

"Well… where is it?" he said as he checked the screen filled with nothing but black and white abstract shapes.

"You see that little black thing shaped like a bean?" Dr Marshall said as he moved the computer mouse in a circle.

"Yeah?"

"Thats your baby."

Wally watched in awe at the tiny little bean on the screen. He could not believe between the heartbeat and the sonogram, that there was actually a person inside Kukis belly.

"Wow…" was all he could say.

"Strong heartbeat to."

"That's my boy!"

"Or girl." Kuki quickly reminded him.

She looked at Wally as he could not take his eyes off the screen. Kuki was relieved that he was getting as involved as he was. She seriously thought that he would immediately ask if she could get an abortion. But nope, he stuck by her and even dragged her skinny little butt to the doctors insisting on a check up to make sure she was healthy. He always manages to make the scary parts less scary. Even already nicknaming the baby "Beanie". The whole car ride from the doctors to McBurger Town was " _We should take Beanie to the beach one day"_ this and " _Let's teach Beanie to skateboard"_ That. As she stared at the sonogram of baby Beanie, Kuki hoped that he would make the second scariest thing a little better.


	5. Operation: MEETING

Operation: M.E.E.T.I.N.G

Most

Excrutiating

Event

That

Involves

Nervus

Gathering

"Boy it sure is nice Kukis parents are coming over for dinner!" Mrs Beetles said as she started setting the table.

"What I can't understand for the life of me is why you want Joey to go to bed so badly."

"Oh umm… Mushi won't be coming so he'll get bored." Wally said as he pulled the excuse out of his butt.

"Son you ok? You've been acting strange lately." Mr Beetles interrupted as he walked down the stairs after putting on a clean shirt that his wife deemed appropriate. "And for god's sakes Caren we've known the Sanban's for years. I can't wear any bloody t-shirt I want?" His dad was a tall older version of Wally. Same blonde hair, lean figure. The only difference was the neat hair cut, laugh lines across his face and grey strands near the temple.

"He does have a point, you have been acting a tad bit funny."

"Mom, dad, I'm fine just…"

The doorbell rang and Wally rushed over to the front door to greet the family. Mrs Sanban wearing her usual tight bun and plain gray dress. Mr Sanban, a short balding man with thin glasses, wearing a navy blue jacket and matching pants and a lothing expression plastered on his face. He never did like Wally… who knows what he'll think of him now. And behind Kuki, an energetic twelve year old girl wearing a bright purple sundress and yellow shoes ran through Wally and into the door yelling "JOEY!" waking up his little brother who stumbled down the stairs in his blue pajamas and messy blond hair all over the place. Wally sheepishly stared at Kuki as if to say " _I thought we agreed no siblings"_

"Hello Mr and Mrs Sanban." Wally said plainly.

"Hmph." Mr Sanban grunted as he walked through Wally.

"Nice to see you again Wallabee." Mrs Sanban stated as she gave him a smile. Or at least a smile to her standards. While the parents and younger siblings mingled, Kuki and Wally sneaked over to the kitchen that was decorated in Mrs Beetles usual… creative decorations. Or as Wally would describe it, pretend you're in the australian zoo, now imagine it as a house. Kuki didn't mind it, except for the ceramic Kangaroo olive oil holder on the counter. She thought it was weird.

"Why does your mom even own this?"

"This is the same women who insisting on naming me and Joey after kangaroos." He said as he started hiding his mom's kitchen knives. "By the way we're not giving our kid any weird names."

"I can promise that if you tell me why you're hiding all the knives in the house."

"Just for safety Kooks. Your dad already hates me, who knows if he'll kill me after we tell him your pregnant."

"WHAT!" said a shrill voice followed by a loud crash coming from Mrs Beetles at the kitchen entrance. The color drained from her face while both her hands cover her mouth. Nevermind there was broken glass from her ceramic bowl and chili on the floor with bits of food staining her yellow skirt. Her eyes filling with tears as she stared at her son with shock and disbelief.

"Wallabee… is this true." She said before she burst into tears.

"Caren what on earth is the matter?"

"Mommy are you ok?"

"Is everything ok, we heard screaming?"

Low and behold, right in front of the young couple was their parents and younger siblings. Wally and Kuki had planned on waiting until everyone had a decent meal, they're brother and sister fast asleep and away from the drama, and the chance for them to sit down and talk like adults. But no, that would mean everything going to plan for once in their life.

"Wally… I think now's the time." Kuki said as she held his hand.

"Mom. Dad. Mr and Mrs Sanban… Kukis pregnant." Seconds after announcing the news, he quickly pulled Kuki in front of him as a human shield. "Before you kill me, you have to go through Kuki and I know you wouldn't dare hurt a pregnant women."

"I thought you said babies come from married couples?" Joey said to their dad. Mr Beetles messaged his temples not believing that his seventeen year old got his girlfriend pregnant and now he has to explain how to his ten year old.

"Mom… Dad… " was all Kuki said before her father walked himself to the Beetles living room while her mother stared at her with utter disappointment.

"Kuki." Her mother said sternly. "Naze watashi o shitsubō sa senakereba naranai nodesu ka?" Her mother rarely spoke Japanese, but when she did, Kuki was in deep shit.

"What did she say?" Wally whispered.

"She said 'Kuki. Why do you have to disappoint me?'"

"Now isn't that a little harsh?" Wally interfered

"Hasshu!" they both yelled at him. Wally didn't have to speak the language to know that meant shut up

"Mama-" Kuki began with her hint of an accent slightly coming out.

She wanted to tell her mother that she was sorry and to beg her not to be her usual stern way because she really needed a mom right now. Before Kuki even got the chance to say anything, her mother took her little sister by the arm and dragged her away from Kukis sight. She followed them with Wally by her side but her mother and father still refused to even look at the two of them.

"Mushi," Her mother said grabbing the small girl by the shoulders, "Don't ever be like your sister and disgrace our family like she did."

"Ok mom…." Mushi said still slightly confused. Mushi looked over at Joey shrugging his shoulders just as clueless as she was. People have babies all the time. Why were the grownups upset that Kuki and Wally were having a baby?

"Alright everyone settle down right now!" said Mr Beetles taking control of the chaos that flooded his house. "Joey go play with Mushi in the backyard."

"But it's night."

"Now!"

The younger siblings rushed over to the backyard and bounced on the massive trampoline in the back completely oblivious to the tension in the livingroom. Mr. and Mrs Beetles patiently sat down on one of the couches across the Sanban's whose arms were crossed and completely disgusted that they're oldest daughter was pregnant at seventeen. The Beetles however had a slightly more open mind approach to the whole situation. Clearly they weren't happy, but they trusted that their son would make a mature, educated decision. Besides, they liked Kuki. She was a wonderful girl and if this had to happen it might as well happen to someone he's been dating for four years and not some random bimbo he shacked up with at a party.

"Alright kids." Mr Beetles began. "I was hoping we'd have our dinner first but sense the cat is out of the bag, we might as well get this over with. Tell us what you two plan on doing now."

"Well we're both going to stay in school." Kuki began while she sheepishly noticed her mother pursing her lips trying so hard not to say something.

"And I already got a job, I'll just ask for extra hours and juggle school, work, and family." Wally added.

"What about after high school?" Mrs Sanban asked.

"We'll both go to college and I'll go wherever Kuki goes."

"Kuki is applying for early action at Harvard. Do you _really_ think they are going to accept someone like you?"

"Mr Sanban! My boy ain't smart but he surely isn't dumb either!" Mr Beetles interrupted.

"Well, my husband does have a point. Kuki is one of the top students in her grade since elementary school, scored a nearly perfect score on her PSAT, and has been highly involved in after school activities. What does your son have that's Ivy League material?

"He's a hard worker." Mrs Beetles pointed out defending her son.

"Is that enough?"

Mr Beetles hates to admit it, but the Sanban's do have a good point. "Son, please tell me you have another plan."

Wally could feel all the adults eyes on him doubting his every move. He was embarrassed that even his own parents doubted his capabilities. The Sanban's always thought he was a joke. When they were thirteen and just started dating her mother wrote it off as a phase and she'll meet a smart boy when she gets bored of Wally. When it was obvious that it wasn't just a phase, Kuki would get lectures from her mother on how she needs to think about her future more and if she was going to date, then at least "date with purpose". In other words date like you're shopping for a husband that has a future. Not some stupid kid that's struggling to get good grades.

His parents? They say they love and accept Wally, but he knows they're only trying to be nice. One of his most painful memories is when he was eight and got up late to go the the bathroom. Past his parents room he could hear them talking about Wally.

"Sydney I'm worried about Wallabee."

"Caren, we've discussed this."

"I know but-"

"For the last time the doctor said he wasn't slow."

"But he did recommend a specialist."

"Well… he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he's good enough."

He wanted to tell them that he was fine and that they were the slow ones. But instead he ran to his room crying to himself. The next day his parents announced that he would be attending boarding school. He wasn't going to no cruddy boarding school! They just wanted an excuse to get rid of him. This started the trend of them trying to ship him to whatever boarding school they could find only to have Wally get himself kicked out. Eventually they just gave up and let him go to public school. It hurted him when he was eight, and it hurts him now at seventeen. Everyone in the room doubted his actions. Everyone except Kuki. He could see through the corner of his eyes that she did genuinely believe in him. His mind went back to the day she told him she was pregnant and assured Wally that he was indeed smart. Like a broken record, the words of Kuki's reassurance played in his head.

" _Wallabee Beatles listen to me. You're not a dolt. This could happen to anyone. You also the farthest thing from stupid. You're actually a lot smarter than you think you are. You're also going to be an amazing dad."_

Those were the words he needed to hear, and those were the words that made him look at every adult in the eye and said, "I don't need a backup plan. I'm going to Harvard." Wally said proudly.

His dad groaned out of frustration while Kukis parents stared at him like he had a third eyeball.

"Well… what do you plan on doing at Harvard?" Mrs Beetles asked giving her son a chance to redeem himself.

"No idea yet."

The rest of dinner was spent in awkward silence with only the clinking of silverware and occasionally Mushi or Joey asking questions about that baby. It was mostly innocent stuff until out of the blue Mushi blurted out, "Are you two getting married? Can I be a bridesmaid? Kuki where's your ring?"

"You know your sister does bring up an excellent point." Mrs Sanaban pointed out.

"Who wants pie?!" Wally practically yelled.


	6. Operation: FAMILY

**Operation: F.A.M.I.L.Y**

 **Forever**

 **Accepting**

 **Mistakes**

 **Including**

 **Loving**

 **You**

It's been a week sense Wally and Kuki broke the news to their parents and things haven't been getting easier, especially at Kukis house. Things have gotten that she's been calling Wally at weird hours at night crying. Her parents keep bringing up the idea of getting an abortion before her tenth week or hiding her pregnancy and placing the baby up for adoption. When she keeps insisting on keeping their baby, her parents rant and rave on how she is disappointing her family until she runs to her room to call him.

Meanwhile, Wally's mom has just been giving him the silent treatment. His dad's kinda accepted it and has just been going with the motions. It's not as bad as literally being shamed endlessly for sticking to your decision. Still, It hurts. Every morning, afternoon, and evening, his mom refuses to speak to a single word to him and it's practically a chore for her to even look at him now. He wouldn't call himself a momma's boy, but he still loved and respected her. At one point he asked his dad if his mom would say anything to him again, and all his got was, "Son, your mom just needs to take in everything. Keep in mind she found out she is going to be a grandma in the least flattering way possible." His dad did have a point, maybe all his mom needed was some time.

One day, while he was trying to study for a history exam in his room, Kuki called him sobbing hysterically over how bad the arguing became at her house. Except this time it nearly got physical and scared Kuki to no end.

"Kooks calm down just tell me what happened."

"I FOUND ABORTION PILLS IN THE HOUSE!" she screamed.

"What?!"

Kuki then began to explain in every gory detail on how she was getting the mail and inside the small brown package held two white bottles with an abstract design and a label which clearly read 'Spontaneous Abortion'. Kuki's quickly drained the pills in the kitchen sink only to be caught by her mother. "Why you do you keep doing this to us?" Kuki then began to argue that the pills were probably not safe and that they could have killed her. "Well you should have thought of that before you started to spread your legs!" Her mother yelled. Kuki threw the empty bottle at her mom and called her the worst parent in the world as they traded hurtful jabs to one another. Each word like bullets used to target the enemy and wound them. "My only regret out of this is that I didn't hide the pills in your food the minute I got a chance!"

"Did they?" Wally asked over the phone.

"No, it was a new bottle. It still had the plastic cover."

"Oh thank god." He sighed with relief.

"Wally…"

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm still scared."

"It's ok-"

"NO! What if they order more pills this time? Or what if they do something to me in my sleep?!"

He wanted to say, 'no they won't Kuki that's too extreme. But so is ordering a bottle of abortion pills (of which were probably not legal in the states) and trying to sneak them in her food.

"What if there was an accident and they gave the contaminated food to Mushi?! Wally I-I'm scared to even go to sleep!"

"Did you eat yet?"

"NO!"

"Kuki you have to eat!"

"What if they poisoned everything."

"Not at my house. Kuki I want you to pack an overnight bag and get to my house as soon as you can."

"Are you sure I'm still welcomed there…?"

"Just come here and I promise I'll take care of everything."

"Ok."

While Kuki packed everything she could possibly need as fast as she can, Wally had his own battle to face. He made his way down the stairs to the living room where it all exploded to find his mom in her fluffy bathrobe, sweatpants and messy bun in her hair while catching up on work on her laptop.

"Mom. We need to talk."

 _Silence._

"Ok, I'll talk and you listin then."

 _Still nothing._

"Kuki is spending the night tonight."

His mom looked up from her laptop and slowly placed it away on the other side of the couch. Her arms and legs crossed. Her face expressionless, but at least she was listening.

"Things are getting really bad for Kuki at her house. Like, really bad. Its at a point where she's worried about her safety. They've been calling her names, making her feel all cruddy, and it's gotten to a point where they've been trying to sneak pills in her food. She hasn't eaten yet, she's scared to go to sleep, and all week she's been calling me crying her eyes out."

Mrs Beetles slowly nodded her head like she was understanding where Wally was coming from. But her face was still like reading stone.

"Mom… I know you're mad at me. And I want to say… I'm so so sorry that I screwed up and disappointed you and dad like this. I mean I know I should've thought of the outcome before this mess happened and I am trying to make everything better but I'm still just a kid! A kid who needs to hear his mom's voice… even if it is screaming."

She slowly rested her head down covering her face making it nearly impossible for Wally to understand if he's even saying the right thing.

"I'm not asking you to raise the baby at all! I just need someone to tell me if I'm doing the right thing and how can I be a good dad. I'll even pay rent if you want me to. Mom please… say something!" He said getting a tad emotional.

Mrs Beetles could see that the silence was killing Wally. She hated seeing him in pain, but she just didn't know what to say. Was she supposed to kick him out? Scream and yell until the cows came home? And even if she did how would that solve anything. One thing however, was clear and that was Wally wanted to do the right thing. For the first time, she didn't see him as her little boy who fell asleep in her arms from the long flight from Australia to America. Mrs Beetles got up and kissed her son's forehead just like she used to when he was sad.

"Wally," she softly said, "I'm proud that you're being an adult about this. I do however want you to understand that a baby isn't a hamster. It's a humane that needs constant attention, money, and support. You going to have to make a lot of sacrifices if you choose this route. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Mom, I don't think anyone is ever one hundred percent ready to be a parent. I am ready to do the responsible thing and take up for my actions."

The door knocked and Mrs Beetles opened the door to a defeated Kuki with her eyes red from crying and clothes, a toothbrush, a small makeup bag, and homework crammed in her blue Rainbow Monkey backpack. As a mom, Mrs Beetles felt so sorry for Kuki and realised that Wally potentially saved this girl from what could have been a disastrous turn of events. She hugged the still sad Kuki as tight as she could.

"You are welcomed to stay as long as you need to love." She whispered.

Wally watched with a rush of relief as he watched the two most important women in his life come together to a complete understanding. It was also a relief that he not only had his moms support, but Kukis safety insured as well. Joey walked up behind Wally and tugged his arm to get attention.

"Is Kuki going to live with us?"

"Ummm… maybe?"

"Can Mushi and I share a room?"

Wally playfully smacked Joey in the back of his head and said, "It's just Kuki pinhead."

"Who are you callin a pinhead pinhead!"

An embarrassed Joey stomped over to his room muttering insults to Wally under his breath. He wouldn't dare say them loud enough for Wally to hear though. He knew better than that.

"Comeon Kooks, let's order you a pizza." Wally said as he snuggled with Kuki on the couch as he turned the channel to the Rainbow Monkey's Happy Smiles Movie Marathon. He didn't even mind all the mushy stuff going on in the show. All he cared about was having his girl saft in his arms away from drama.


	7. Operation: RUNION

**Operation: R.E.U.N.I.O.N**

 **Really**

 **Exciting**

 **Union**

 **Inspiring**

 **Optimistic**

 **New Parents**

It was around seven in the morning when Wally woke up to an empty space in his bed and his bathroom door wide open with Kuki on her knees throwing up on the toilet. Each hurl seemed more painful than the other by the looks of it. She even dry heaves with nothing coming out. Not entirely sure what to do, he decides to at least hold her hair up while she shakes and gag. Truthfully he felt guilty that he caused all this pain to her. Not just the morning sickness but the big round belly, mood swings, weird cravings, and who knows what else. Looking back on everything she's probably going to face the entire pregnancy, he realised that Kuki deserves a treat. One last little hurrah before the baby comes. She was already exhausted after her little vomit session and just wanted to curl up in a ball next to the bed.

"You wanna go back to bed?"

She nodded yes as he picked her up and carried her to his bad while she snuggled up in a little ball. He found an old mop bucket that earned the unforgiving nickname " _The Puke Bowl"_ when Wally and Joey were both sick with the flue and placed it on Kukis side of the bed. He walked back to flush the toilet only to find his little brother half asleep shuffling his way towards the bathroom. He touched his shoulders moving him from the other direction.

"You don't wanna go there yet." He warned before flushing the toilet and fabricating the bathroom with an entire can of air freshener to cover up the tangy vomit smell. Once that was over with, he had one trick he had to pull up his sleeve. He pulled out his phone to check his Skype account and to his relief, the very person he needed was online.

Kuki woke up feeling somewhat better, but from what she can smell downstairs, it was not agreeing with her one bit. Nonetheless she still stumbled over downstairs to find Wally cooking up a storm and practically destroying his mother's kitchen. Pots and pans spread all over the place, used utensils piling up the sink, and every type of breakfast food laid out.

"Wally what is all this."

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I made everything for breakfast." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Just please no onions, it smells like acid."

He quickly took the pan that had a cheesy Omelet with onions, and threw in the trashcan.

"Ok Uhh what else do you want? We have pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, french toast, bacon."

"You already said bacon."

"Bacon is good for the soul."

"I think I'll just have some eggs for now I'm really feeling nauseous."

"That's good."

"No it's not!"

"For you, no, the baby yes. Basically means the baby is in the womb and it's starting to develope."

"Wow I'm impressed Dr Beetles."

"Anything for you Kooks." Said Wally as he reached forward to kiss Kuki on the lips.

Kuki noticed the bags under his eyes and the distant expression he had on his face. "Wally how much sleep did you get?"

"Ehhh enough."

"You should get some sleep, I'll clean up."

"No you're pregnant."

"And you need sleep."

"Sleep is for the weak!"

"Wally. Bed. Now." She jokingly ordered as she kissed him on the cheek. He was tired, just didn't want Kuki to know why. Between cleaning up vomit last night and studying for an exam, Wally was exhausted. He tried to focus, but he just couldn't handle it. Either way, he didn't want Kuki to know how badly he's been struggling. Wally had to maintain the illusion that everything was ok for Kukis sake. "Alright." he agreed. Instead of moving to his bed, he landed right on the couch and was out like a light within seconds. Kuki didn't mind. She liked it when he was asleep. For however long it takes, he's quiet and easy to keep up with. Time faded away as she mondaine washed the dishes and put away the leftovers, she almost lost track of time. It wasn't until she got a phone call from an old friend that made her stop what she was doing. She swiped her rosegold phone accepting the call and was slightly confused on why she was getting a call at this hour.

"Hello?"

"Hey Girl! Open the door!"

"Umm, I'm at Wallys-"

"Open it!"

Kuki was immediately greeted by Abby and Hoagie, her two lifelong friends who left to go to College. For Abby, it was none other than Brown University. She wanted to make a difference in other people's life, to stand up for the little guy. She wanted to be a Civil Rights Lawyer so she can help everyone from the inside of the system. And she hasn't changed much since she was a kid. Still has her bright red hat and long braid and boss attitude. The difference was instead of her blue shirt, was a crop top from feminist apparel which read clear as day, "Girls just wanna have Fun-damental rights".

Hougie's life long passion of planes and technology would lead him to MIT as well as a study abroad program in Germany. He finally grew out of wearing the aviator goggles, but still wore a blue button down shirt with short sleeves, faded jeans, and ratty old sneakers. He wasn't as round as he was when they were kids, but he was a good husky size. Tears flooded Kukis eyes as she embraced them all in a big group hug never wanting to let them go.

"What are you guys doing here!?"

"Well Wally called and said he wanted to get the gang back together and surprise you so Abby worked her magic and boom here we are!"

"But only for three days." Hougie stated. "We have midterms coming up."

"Oh I don't care I'm just glad that you two are here!"

"I can tell you're glowing."

"Aww thank you Hougie!"

"Well if you do want to thank me," He said with a goofy grin, "Hougie is a very good name for a young man."

"Don't push your luck babe." Abby said as she dragged him through the door. "I can also settle for godfather!"

Abby and Hougie walked over to a sleeping Wally to where each was inches away from his year. At the count of three they both yelled "WAKE UP WALLLEEEYYYYY!" Wally shrieked like a little girl and fell out of the couch deaf and startled.

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT WAS MY BLOODY EAR!"

"We know." Hougie said with a cheeky smile.

"Why did you guys have to wake me up?!"

"Get used to it papa bear!"

"Speaking of fathers, did you know that it's not too early to chose godfathers?"

"Oh crud."

It didn't take long for Hougie to place his hand on Kukis Teeny Tiny belly and started to coo over their little beanie. It was kinda sweet how he was excited for the two of them. Even offered to build them a bassinet/crib so they wouldn't have to buy both and so they could save money.

"Would you look at my man," Abby said to Wally, "You would have thought that he was the one having the baby."

"That better not happen for you two until you're thirty." Wally teased.

"Oh no, Abby's waiting until she's thirty. My secret garden hasn't open for anyone just yet."

"You mean you're still…"

"Yep."

"And you two have not…"

"Nope. Not ever."

"Huh… that explains a lot." Wally said as he looked over at Hougie and wondered exactly how frustrated he was exactly. Hougie probably got over it a long time ago. He's a nice guy and he loves Abby. When she's ready, she's ready. She's always had control of her own body. She felt like it was her choice and she wasn't going to let anyone dictate when and who she could lose her virginity to. That was her choice and hers alone.

For the first time in almost two weeks, Kuki forgot that she was pregnant. She felt like her old self again just hanging out with her friends and boyfriend like nothing happened. They even had a spontaneous sleepover where they made a massive blanket fort and fell asleep on the ground. Wally spooned her while resting his hand on her belly and whispered, "g'night beanie" to her belly before he kissed her lips as they both drifted off to sleep.

Once everyone was off to sleep, she snuck away to the backyard and stared off into the moon as she placed her phone on her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Numbuh One."

"Numbuh Five, status report."

"Numbuh Three and Four are hanging in there, but I'm not too worried about them."

"And… how far along is she?"

"Ten weeks in five days. So no they don't know the sex yet."

"Did you tell them the name suggestions yet?"

Abby Smiled. "Let's save naming the child Numbuh Seven until it becomes a Kid Next Door."

"I know but it's so exciting! The first members of Sector V to have a family! Even if it is a teen pregnancy."

"Am I the only one who knows how hard this is going to be for them?"

"No, your not, which is why I want you to listen to me carefully."

"Ok."

"If they are in ANY sort of trouble, I need you to tell me so we can go ahead with Operation D.E.B.U.N.K."

"Are you high Nigel?!"

"Well I'm in space so technically yes." There was a long pause and Abby knew he was getting ready to say something he's been wishing he'd say for a long time. "Wally and Kuki were and still are one of my best friends. I love where I'm at today, but I missed out on growing up with them. I couldn't even make it to their decommission."

"You still watched from the screen."

"It's not the same. This is my chance to do something, not for my team, but for my friends."

"Well that's very sweet of you Numbuh One."

"Oh and Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you possibly hint to Wally and Kuki that Nigel is a good, sturdy name for a boy?"

"End Transmission!"


	8. Operation: HOMEWORK

**Operation: H.O.M.E. W.O.R.K**

 **Hell**

 **Organized to**

 **Meantally**

 **Eliminate**

 **Wally's**

 **Overal**

 **Really**

 **Knackered mind**

Wally's always hated school, even as a little boy. He hated having to sit downs for long periods of time and get yelled at for "fidgeting". Well you try being in a hard cruddy chair all day! It didn't help that school made it so easy to just, doze off. He'd used to draw imaginary airplanes, some laser guns, or pizza on his homework. But his teachers would used to lector him on how he was lazy and not living up to his potential. One teacher even decided that the best way to get him to do homework was assigned him extra homework. Tests were the worst. He hated getting his tests back and looking up to see the teacher's reaction. It always was the same, "Oh well. Might as well give up now" He hated that look. It was the same look that Wally's parents gave him Whenever he brought home a D.

This started a lifelong habit of all nighters. When he started Middle school, he made a vow that no one will ever give him the same look that his teachers or parents used to give him ever again. It was the unhealthy habit of getting up at 3 am and finishing his homework in complete silence that earned him a place on the A&B honor roll from the 6th grade to the present. He still hated tests. Wally had to study harder for them which means getting up earlier. Then there was the test taking part which was always an hour of hell for him.

The questions were not even questions, more or less riddles with a potential yes, no, or not even close answer. Then there was the little white noises of the fluorescent light over his head making that Bzzzzz noise he always hated. The sounds of pencils scribbling over the white paper, and the sounds of the pages being turned. It was so much easier to look out the window and imagine what freedom would look like if he just decided to open the window, give his teacher the bird and yell "Later dorks!" and run off into the sunset. Instead, Wally was stuck inside,scribbling away like a maniac on the verge of panicking that he was going to fail.

The next test was just a quiz, maybe worth 10% of his grade, but at this point EVERYTHING counts. He had to get admitted into Harvard, even if it nearly killed him. The door to his room opened after a quick knock and Abby walked in as she stumbled over a flood papers, textbooks, and who knows what else. Abbys heart filled with sorrow as she looked at an overworked Wally crouched over his desk muttering formulas to his head until he could solve them in his sleep.

"Wally?! It's one in the morning?! What are you doing still up?!"

"I can't study in normal hours. This is the only time I got."

"Is your homework finished?"

"Yeah, just got a quiz monday."

Abby hated watching Wally work this hard. He was a smart kid if only he just payed attention. Or maybe he was trying to and not grasping the information. Whatever it is, it always left him sleep deprived, stressed, and unorganized. The worst part about all of this was Wally's pride. He almost never asks for help, not from his teachers, parents, and surely not Kuki. It's always been Abby he could trust. She at leasts tried to help him understand the material and sometimes even go as far as to reteach him what teachers failed to miss. Except this time, his stubbornness is going way too far.

"Wally, you have to go to bed… maybe get a tutor-"

"NO!" He nearly yelled greatly offended "I'm not stupid!"

"I never said you were?"

"No, but smart people don't get tutors…"

"They do!"

"Name one."

"You, if you agree to get one."

Wally was quiet. He stared and the jumbled up words of his textbook wondering if he was even capable of the high standard he set himself for. Maybe Kukis parents were right? Walled guessed that he could find a few colleges near Harvard and Kuki could go to classes, maybe even just work until Kuki finished school. What was he thinking? Harvard?! That's not where people like him belong. They belong to state colleges if there even lucky enough to get accepted. Abby placed her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him, but he shoved it away.

"Look, remember when you called me and told me that Kuki was pregnant."

Wally nodded his head 'yes'.

"Remember how I told you that you're a smart kid and you have to start setting a good example for your kid?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I think getting help is a good start."

"You don't understand."

"You're right, I don't. What I do understand is you're not going to get where you want if you keep this up."

"Just leave me alone…"

"Wally-"

"Go!" He said loud enough for Abby to know he was serious.

Abby left knowing that he just wanted to be alone, however that didn't stop her from whispering in her phone saying, " _status update, Numbah four struggling. Numbah three still doesn't know."_

Wally hated this. He hated school, he hated homework, he hated that he had to work ten times harder than any other kid, and now he has to get help with his tail between his legs like a stupid loser?! Only just cuz he had to prove his kid that isn't even born yet?! A deadly mixture of anger and frustration bubbled in his belly like lava ready to erupt and in a blind rage, he took all of the papers he's been using to study and shoved them off his desk all while screaming in agony.

Kuki woke up to Wally screaming and throwing papers in his room upstairs. She didn't dare see what this was all about, nonetheless she was still concerned for him. Mr Beetles shuffled downstairs with a pillow and a spare blanket completely exhausted and just wanting to get some sleep.

"Don't mind me dear, just heading to the car."

"The car?"

"Well a grown man can't sleep on the couch with a couple of teenagers now can he? Well that and you're already pregnant so theres really nothing we have to keep an eye on anymore."

"Is Wally ok?"

"I don't know… it's never been this bad before. Wallys always gotten up at the crack of dawn to finish his homework. Normally it's just some mild swearing at what not."

"And you've let this happen?"

"Well we took em to a school psychiatrist when he was little and they recommended a specialist. I didn't want them to tell me my son was slow so we tried sending him to a few boarding schools that specialized in learning disabilities. And… Well… You know Wally. He hated it so much he gotten himself kicked out every time."

"Didn't you try talking to him."

It's too early for Mr Beetles to be getting into his son's academic history. It didn't help that his wife was too tired to deal with him to, so she found her sleeping mask and sound canceling headphones. It wasn't bad except this made her snore louder than usual. Meanwhile he bumped into little Joey sleep walking and decided to move the furniture around. He found this out when he had the misfortune of tripping over an Ottoman and Joey mumbling "I can build the batter damn Mr. Beaver." All he could think about was crawling in the back of his roomy Ford Explorer to escape the screaming and a thousand questions Kuki probably prepared to ask.

"Of course we did! The boys been exhausting himself ever since he was thirteen. Now, I hate to be rude, but I have a screaming son, a sleepwalking interior designer, my lunatic wife snoring like a wildebeest, and a nice quiet car waiting for me! So goodnight."

"But it's almost two-"

"I said goodnight!"

Luckily for Wally, Kuki was not going to let his mental state of mind slip easy. She fell asleep to Wallys screams until he eventually crawled back in with the others and returned to wrapping his arms around Kuki.

"Wally it's four in the morning."

"Just go back to sleep, you two need some rest."

"You know this isn't healthy right?"

"Mmm your so comfy." He said as he nuzzled Kuki closer and finally fell asleep.

Kuki wasn't going to let Wally get away with this easy. If he's going to take care of her and the baby, she's going to at least help his mental health. Hearing Wally scream like that broke her heart and she was never going to hear that come out of him ever again.


	9. Operation:TEST

**Operation: T.E.S.T**

 **Tentative**

 **Evaluation of**

 **Sensory**

 **Transmission**

"Let me see if I got this straight…" The small, elderly guidance counselor said behind her desk that was covered in flowers. From floral print curtains, to small little figurines with smiley faces that dance as she taps her keys. "You want me to trick your boyfriend, the most difficult student I've dealt with in years, to see the school psychiatrist?"

"And see a tutor if that helps."

"That's very admirable of you, but with your… condition shouldn't you be worried about your own educational path?"

"No, I've got everything covered. Its Wally I'm worried about. He wants to go to Harvard with me, but he's been having meltdowns-"

"Wait, Wallabee Beetles want to attend Harvard University?"

"Yes and-"

"This upcoming year?!"

"Yes and you're being rude so let me finish my story."

She put her hands up in the air allowing Kuki to finish her point.

"He's doing fine in school now but that's because he never gets any sleep and he's not even in any AP classes. Now he's stressing over every quiz, every assignment because he's so hell bent on going to Harvard and he's too stubborn to ask for help."

"Ms Sanban, let me tell you a story about a little girl who wanted to be a teacher. It was nineteen forty three and she was sick with Polio and was in bed for a year. She had to be held back a grade but she still went to school. Then when she was thirteen, she got pregnant. The school held her back again because they didn't want an unwed mother and thought that holding her back would be enough motive to change schools. They were wrong. She entered high school at the age of sixteen. Her freshman year, she got pregnant and decided to take a year off and raise her baby. She finished her freshman and sophomore year, but got pregnant her junior year. She still persisted and graduated High School when she was Twenty two. When she applied to college do you know what happened?"

"She got pregnant."

"No, not this time. Her Husband got sick. She decided to postpone college to take care of him. It took three years but he finally got better and she was able to attend Pacific Coast College and earned her degree in teaching. After several years she decided to go back to school and that's how I became a licensed guidance counselor."

"That's a very nice story but what's your point?"

"My point is that you can always achieve your goals, sometimes it's just going to take longer. I know Wallabee really wants to go to school with you, but maybe he should look into the option of applying as a graduate student. He can still go to Harvard just not right away."

"Have you met Wally?! There is no way he's going to settle for that."

"I'll tell you what… I can call him in, ask him about his Harvard plans and maybe tell him the psychiatrist wants to see him for an I.Q analis."

"Thank you so so soooo much!" Kuki said as she nearly knocked the guidance counselor over while she practically hopped over giving the elderly women the biggest hug yet.

Wally then walked in at probably one of the strangest moments in his life. Never in the four years he's been dating Kuki, has he ever encountered her tackling they're high school guidance counselor.

"Umm Kuki?"

She stops and runs forward to Wally in a chipper moon.

"Hi Wally!" She said as she gives him a smooch. "I was getting ready to go to the vending machine, I'd LOOOOVVVEEE a twinkie! Bye honey." As Kuki skipped her way out of the main office.

"Just drink lots of water Kuki." He hollered to her as he made his way in the office.

"Hmmm… I was not perky at all when I was pregnant."

"She's fine when she's in school, it's when we're home that she really feels it."

"Well you are a very sweet boyfriend Mr Beetles." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Myrtle."

"I told you, call me Mrs Stickitinyoi."

"I really can't with a straight face." Wally said with a chuckle. But by judging Myrtles face, she was not in the mood. "I uhh- I wanted to switch to these classes.) He said handing her a pink transcript he got from the front desk.

"Wally these are all AP classes."

"I know… and I also know that I am qualified to take them. I finished all of the regular classes in time and-"

"Young man I know you're qualified and yes you can switch."

"Really?" He said a bit surprised that it was that easy.

"You do however have to take a test…"

Crud.

"It's not a written test," Myrtle continued, "Its more psychological."

"Oh. Ok when can I take it?"

"After lunch today."

"Aw sweet thanks!" Wally said as he grabbed his black backpack and began to head out.

"Wait don't you have any questions about college? Maybe any schools you're looking into?"

"Just Harvard… See yeah."

Myrtle sinked in her chair completely dumbfounded that a boy like Wallabee Beetles could not only be so gullible, but also that naive to think that he would be able to attend Harvard University. "Either way, it was nothing that an in office nap couldn't fix." she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Even though Kuki was barely showing, word spread quickly that she was pregnant. After all, he has known most of the people here since they were small kids hanging out in treehouses. Wally would often pass the halls of Gallagher High School to classmates whispering about Kuki. Most of it is complete nonsense. They didn't really tell anyone else other than their families, Abby, and Hoagie. She just posted a picture of the sonogram in Instagram, which was a pretty nice break the occasional Rainbow Monkey meme.

"Oi!" Said a shrill Irish accent coming from behind him.

"Hello Fanny." He said Dully.

"Why didn't yah tell me Kuki was pregnant?"

"Why do you care."

Fanny smacked Wally in the back of the head hard enough to reach her point. "Because you two are my friends ya dolt."

An unknown fact about Fanny was that she was as sensitive as she was hot headed. She was a lonely kid since she came off as, well, a scary heinous bitch as a kid. Its no wonder anyone never wanted to play with her. It wasn't until Freshman year where they started to hang out as friends when they joined the soccer team together. Until he quit after an altercation with the coach. It was over something stupid according to Fanny, but Wally insisted that it was a matter of principle. Regardless, she was still the fiercest member the soccer team had in years. Just looking at her sea of read curls was enough to strike fear to any team member.

"Fanny, I'm sorry we didn't tell you but a lot of drama's been going on and we kinda wanted to keep some things simple.

"Well that's fine, but from now on you better keep me updated or I'll kick your balls."

"If ya did that sooner, we wouldn't have had conversation in the first place." Wally joked as they playfully shoved each other.

Lunch time rolled around which for Kuki meant to things, to get her filling of ice cream and lectures from Wally about how she has to start thinking about nutrition now.

"Kuki, you have to start eating more protein."

"For god's sakes let the women do whatever she wants." Fanny said as she poked her plastic spork through her salsberry steak

"I'll grab a boiled egg when we get home but for now, I'm eating this" Kuki said looking at Wally dead in the eye as she stuffed an entire meatball sub in her mouth. Then being the ever so graceful person she was, Kuki threw up all over the lunch table as everyone in the lunchroom watched in silence. Poor Kuki was embarrassed as Wally helped guide her to the unisex bathroom and helped clean her up. Vomit was everywhere! On her clothes, her hair, face, and a little bit on her shoes. Kuki wanted to go home and hide from the world under Wally's covers.

"I'm sorry…" Kuki said quietly.

"It's ok Kooks, morning sickness can happen any time." He said as he whipped bits of vomit out of the corner from her mouth.

"You know you really don't have to do this." She said starting to feel a little helpless. Kuki wasn't used to being fussed over and she began to feel sorry for Wally sense he seem to feel obligated to take care of her 24/7. Besides it was also starting to get on her nerves a little.

"I like to think of this as practice." Wally smiled. "When Joey was a baby, he hated cloths and mom had to chase him around the house constantly. Then one day while he was running around naked, Joey decided to pee and poop at the same time leaving a trail from the living room to the end of the stairway. Don't know if Beanie will do anything like that, but I'm still expecting a lot of fluids in the future."

"Mushi wasn't potty trained until she was five." Kuki pointed out, "I'm definitely ready for poop and pee."

"See we got this!"

Kuki frowned looking down at her vomit smelling green tank top. She was only able to pack three shirts and a few pairs of underwear in her backpack after the big fight she had with her parents. Mrs Beetles offered to go grab the rest of her things for her but she didn't want her to fight Kukis battles. It also doesn't help that Mushi keeps texting her asking when she's coming home.

When the bathroom door knocks, Wally yells "It's taken!" before hearing, "It's me yah dolt!"

Fanny walked in with her massive purple gym bag in arms and a sympathetic smile.

"You ok girl?"

Kuki nodded her head yes trying to hide her embarrassment with an uneasy smile.

"Well, I have a few pairs of extra clothes in here… I think some might fit. They probably smell like gym room but I guess that's better than vomit."

"Thanks Fanny." Kuki said with a smile

After the vomit fiasco, Wally left Kuki and Fanny to talk so he can make his way back to the main office for the test. Even though Myrtle said that it was just psychological, he still worried that he was going to fail. He walked in the room that read Dr. Belle in a bronze plaque. Inside was a thin, middle aged women with light shoulder length hair in a blue dress. Her room had a few puzzles, games, an old computer that still had the box thing in the back and some cheesy motivational posters.

"Oh you must be Wallabee." She said in a soft, high pitch voice that resembled a creepy grandmas tone.

"Yeah." Wally answered taking a seat in the big red chair across from her.

"So we're just going to play a few puzzle games, I'll ask you a few questions and at the end of it, I want you to play a game on the computer. Just remember there is no right or wrong answers."

"Umm Ok."

It very much resembled a few games you'd ask a small kid to play. It started of as match the shapes, find the difference between these pictures and so on. There was even some reading comprehension, which Wally thinks he did extremely well on. It was the computer game that really set him back. The objective was to click the left button when he hears a ring, and click the right button every time he sees a dot. It was long and boring. He kept slipping up into a deeper and deeper hole. Why was this so hard for him?! The results printed in a long sheet of paper and he could see the sock in her face.

"I know I failed…" He said a little gloomy.

"No you didn't fail you just have the worst attention span I've seen in years. Have you ever seen a specialist?"

"No cuz I'm not slow!"

"You're not," Dr Belle said placing the results away from her. "You are actually one of the smartest students I've seen."

"I-I am?"


	10. Operation: MALL

**Operation: M.A.L.L**

 **Many**

 **Amazing**

 **Litle**

 **Lushiries**

The drive back home was a quiet one. Kuki managed to get more nauseous than usual after lunch and Wally wasn't sure if he should even tell Kuki how the appointment went. For one thing she was looking a little pale and started to rest her head on the cold car window while snuggled up in Fannys oversized grey sweatshirt and black leggings. Besides, he didn't really want to talk about it anyway. Aside from the throwing up and the test, it was a fairly routine drive. The clear blue skies and the full green trees of August loomed over the endless rows of two story suburban houses. Wallys old green ford made that weird rickety noise whenever they drove up the hill to Pleasant Valley, and the radio repeated some poppy top 50 hits again. What they weren't expecting was the silver mazda parked outside of Wally's house and Mr and Mrs Sanban putting giant black trash bags on the front porch.

"What the-?" Wally said as he quickly parked in the main driveway. He stormed out of the driver's seat as quick as he could with Kuki following his lead.

"Ay! What are you two doing?!"

Mr Sanban dropped the last black bag along with the others ignoring Wally. He looks at Kuki with his cold, dead almond shaped eyes as if to say he has the last word. "Kuki," Mr Sanban said sternly, "I will give you a choice. You can come back to our family again, get rid of it no questions asked, and forget about this ugly mess. Or you can have your baby anywhere but our house because I'm not going to encourage that kind of behavior."

Kuki had enough of this, she was not going to fall under the impossible standard that her parents have placed on her since she was a little girl. If she chose to stay, It would only end badly for Mushi. The last think that Kuki wanted was to have her around the tension. "Dad," Kuki said as she grabbed a trash bag, "You don't have to worry about my baby because you and mom are not allowed to be a part of its life!" Kuki stormed down to her family's car where Mrs Sanban sat quietly on the passenger seat. Kuki banged on the window aggressively until her mother rolled down the window.

"Mother!" She nearly screamed, "I will NEVER be as horrible as a parent as you are. And if you ever do this to Mushi I swear to god I will have the cops on your ass faster then you can say 'No'!"

"Kuki, you don't understand-"

"I don't need to understand anything other then you are a selfish, bitter old woman who wants to make her daughter's life worse because she doesn't have any life of her own!"

"Kuki please! It's more complicated than you think!"

Mrs Sanban said as she tried to catch up to her furious daughter loading all of her bags in the Beetle's house and into Wally's room. "Kuki wait, you don't know what you're doing!" Mrs Sanban yelled trying to reach out to her daughter. Mr Sanban touched his wife by the shoulder and guided her back to the car as they drove off to the distance.

Wally grabbed the remaining three garbage bags and didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't even know if he should look for an apartment or not or even if they can afford anything. Wally was scared. He wanted to run away, but instead, he ran to the backyard hiding in the blue storage shed that was converted into a playhouse when Wally was Joey's age. Angry tears fled his face as he sat in a corner with his knees to his chin.

"Wally?" A small voice asked from the door entry.

"Joey go away."

He didn't listen. Joey wasn't like Wally was when he was his age. If anything he was more compassionate and openly nurturing. Their mom would often say Joey was her sweet child. Joey sat next to Wally and laid his head on his arm and snuggled close. Wally returned the affection by wrapping his arms around his thin little brother.

"I'm sorry Kukis parents are mad at her."

"It's ok, Joey."

"If it makes you feel better I think your gonna be a cool dad."

"Thanks bud."

"Am I gonna be a good Uncle?"

"Ehhh I wouldn't worry about that."

Wally looked at Joey with a smile and decided to put everything in the back of his mind.

"Tell yah what, let's go to the mall, get some ice cream and you can pick a present for the baby. That'll make Kuki feel better."

"Can I give him a potato gun?"

"What? Uh… No? No. No you can't give the baby a potato gun."

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because it'll be too little."

Truthfully Wally wanted a potato gun really badly to. Why would you not want to shoot potato's 50 miles per hour anyway?! But he's 99.9% sure Kuki would not want a potato gun as a gift for the baby anyway. Before they were even able to head out to the car, Wally was stopped by his mom expressing concern.

"Wallabee is everything ok? I heard you screaming last night and why is Kuki in your room surrounded by trash bags?"

"It's hard to explain but Kuki really needs a mom right now… do you think you could talk to her? You know mom to mom?"

"Of course sweetheart." She said kissing Wally on the forehead. "And where are you off to Joey?" She cooed kissing her son's head.

"When is a baby big enough to get a potato gun?"

Mrs Beetles stared at her son very confused as to why her strange child would ask such a question.

"We're just going to get ice cream real quick." Wally said as he quickly shooed his little brother in the car.

As her two boys drove off, Mrs Beetles gently knocked on the door to where Kuki is curled up in Wallys bed and crying softly. Mrs Beetles slowly opened the door and walked past the pile of trash bags wondering how on earth any fight could get this bad? She sat on the edge of the bed slowly stroking Kukis hair.

"What's wrong love?"

Kuki sobbed as she told every detail of how her parents left trash bags at the house, every word she said to her mom, even her worries about if she will ever see her sister again. Mrs Beetles soothed Kuki assuring her that Mushi would be fine and she was still welcomed to stay in the Beetles home until they get everything settled. Kuki looked around the cluttered room wondering if there is even enough space for a new baby in the house. She wasn't even sure if they could afford getting an apartment right away.

"I know your first pregnancy is always scary, and it helps to have a mom for advice, so if you have any questions I'm always here."

Kuki sat up and crossed her legs facing Mrs Beetles. "I do have a few…"

"I'm all ears love."

"Is it true that during labor you poop?"

"Yes."

"How do you not-"

"You can't. I've given birth to two boys and both times I pooped on the table."

At the mall Joey was already covered in Chocolate ice cream wandering the endless building of stores not knowing where to start.

"Which store do you wanna start at first?" Wally asked Joey.

He dragged his older brother to a pastel yellow store which read clear as day "Baby Buys". Wally was a little embarrassed and sorta hoped Joey wanted to check out a toy store or something. But he's gotta hand it to the kid, he does know where to get baby supplies. If you would have peaked inside the store the two of them would have stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone else was mostly middle age moms with round bellies. It didn't help that Joey wondered to the back of the store, grabbed the biggest breast pump he could find and yelled "I TOLD YOU THEY HAVE POTATO GUNS!" Wally ran as quick as he could and put it back in the packaging as fast as he can while everyone was staring at the two of them.

"Can I help the two of you?" an older store clerk asked them.

"We're looking for a gift." Wally said as he stacked the box back to its proper place.

"Oh that's nice, when's your mom due?"

"It's actually for my girlfriend."

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Joey said excitedly with the sugar rush kicking in.

"Ohhh…" She said trying to be polite. "Umm… well that's nice you involved. Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"Not yet."

The store clerk assisted the two boys to the cloths isle and showed him some neutral onesie options along with a few stuffed animals. Wally was lost in a sea of baby cloths and was a tad bit worried on what the sonogram was going to reveal. Half the stuff in the store was pink, girly dresses, and bows. WAY out if his element. He has no idea what to do with little girls. Boys were easy for him. As a kid, he was always all boy as a kid. Girls? Girls are hard! He looks over at his little brother diligently choosing each onesie set with such care. Come to think of it, if Wally had to chose what his son would be, it would b a spitting image of Joey.

"I think she'll like these." Joey said holding up a trendy onesie set in shades of black and white. The first one was white with a black arrow across that said "Wild One", another that was black with white triangles, and the last one that was grey and had three black arrows alternating from going up and down.

"Yeah she will actually." Wally said with a smile.

They began to check out the onesie set, Wally's eyes noticed behind the counter was a mint green rainbow monkey with a pink and blue ribbon where the inside said "Babies First Rainbow Monkey".

"How much is the monkey?" Wally said almost dreading the nursery potentially being stocked with Rainbow Monkeys.

Back at the Beetles home, Kuki and Mrs Beetles, or Caren as she asked to be called, where in the house baking cookies and listening to Caren compare labor stories between her sons. Something Kuki found weirdly helpful.

"Wallys birth was a nightmare! First he was a week past his due date so I was walking around with this giant lump, then when he did decide he wanted to come into this world, he took seventy two hours! By that point the epidural ran out so I gave birth my 9lb three ounce son naturally."

"Oh did it hurt!"

"Of course it did love!"

Kuki laughed as she ate a spoonful of cookie dough. She liked this, it the mother daughter relationship she missed.

"And speak of the devil there's my two boys." Caren smiled as she gave Joey the spoon full of cookie dough. He walked up to Kuki and grabbed her by the hand and eagerly lead her to Wally.

"I got you and the baby a present!"

"Really?" She said with the smile

Wally smiled and handed her the white shopping bag before she opened the yellow tissue paper and saw the three cutest little onesies she has ever seen in her life.

"Awww thank you Uncle Joey!" Kuki gushed as she bend down and gave him the biggest bear hug she could.

"Keep looking." Wally said with a half smile

It didn't take long for Kuki to find the Rainbow Monkey and scream at the top of her lungs. "AHHHHH! OHH WALLY THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She screamed as she tackled him with her arms around his neck kissing him endlessly.

"Jeez Kooks it's a monkey not a car!"

"I know but we can start planning on baby clothes and furniture! Oh we have to move your old game system maybe start putting clothes away, oh and we have to make room for my cloths and-"

Wally shoved a freshly baked cookie in her mouth as an attempt to keep her from getting in over her head. "Let's just focus on doing the baby class tomorrow and wait until we find out if its a boy or a girl." Wally calmy said to Kuki.

Another reason why he wants to wait is because of another doctor's visit he has to make. One without Kuki.


	11. Operation: LAMAZE

**Operation: L.A.M.A.Z.E**

 **Literally**

 **A lot of**

 **Mothers**

 **And**

 **Zygots**

 **Embraced**

The car ride to the hospital, Kuki could not stop planning for the baby. After the first Rainbow Monkey it was like a lightbulb went off in her head all she could talk about was the birth plan. Did they even need one? Just go to the hospital and whatever happens happens right?

"Wally? Are you ok your a little quiet?"

Kuki could always tell when Wally wasn't right in the head. He would often space out like he was in his own little world and direct his time and attention to something different. She's also noticed that he was if anything more invested with her pregnancy then she was. It was nice that he was as involved as he was, but it wasn't fair that Wally was not telling Kuki how stressed he was. She still remembers the screaming like it was yesterday. And as far as Kuki knows, she has no idea if the Guidance counselor took her seriously when she pointed out that Wally wasn't feeling well. She guessed that it had something to do with everyone, even the teachers thinking that he was stupid. Something that always annoyed her to no end.

"I'm fine Kooks… just thinking."

"About…?

"How much protein are you eating in a day."

"Wally."

"I'm serious, it'll help with constipation."

"Wally!"

"You'll thank me your third trimester."

"I know that's not what you're thinking… please tell me the truth."

"Kuki, it's not something you should worry about."

She knew that if she was ever going to start using the 'I'm pregnant' excuse, now would be a fantastic time to start.

"Wallabee Erwin Beetles." She began. "I'm pregnant and you being sneaky is stressing me out. If you keep this up, I could miscarry."

Damn. That was low, maybe too low. Either way I was harsh enough for Wally to quietly park the car in an empty parking space by the hospital and turn off the radio. "Just promise you won't think less of me…" he quietly murmured. "I had to take some kind of a test to get into AP classes…"

"Ok." Kuki said trying to pretend that she was not at all involved in this. "How did it go?"

Wally gripped the steering wheel with his palms and lowered his head down so he was almost inaudible. "It was another stupid psychology test like the one I took when I was a kid with a doctor and everything. She said she wasn't authorized to give me an official diagnosis but she's pretty much convinced I have ADHD and Dyslexia."

In a way, Kuki was somewhat relieved. She was worried that he was something serious like an Anxiety Disorder or god forbid Depression. Nonetheless, she still felt so bad for Wally. It wasn't pity that he potentially had it, but more or less a strong dislike that he went through so much as a kid. Had he gotten the proper accommodations, he would have never had to struggle so hard in school and went all these years feeling like he's stupid.

"That's not bad." Kuki said as an attempt to comfort him.

"No, but it's not fair! Why the fuck do I have to work ten times harder than everyone else and still get treated like I'm some lazy bum! It's just… I never told anyone how hard it was because I didn't want them to get the satisfaction knowing that I'm not like everyone else. And when I read… it just… I don't know, doesn't make sense half the time. I try and go back to where it all starts but something like a noise or whatever gets me off track and my mind just goes to a million different places. It doesn't even matter anymore because no matter how hard I try, I'm never going to be normal."

Kuki leaned over and rested her head on Wally's shoulders. She wasn't sure what she could do for him. The worst part of all of this, is that Kuki can not control how much pain and anxiety this is causing him. She doesn't even know how she could make all of this better. For the first time since the test came back positive, she wished that she wasn't pregnant. Kuki felt that this was her fault. Had she not been pregnant, they would be going on chill dates, enjoying senior year without a care in the world. Maybe her parents were right about giving the baby up. Maybe her keeping the baby was selfish because she was only thinking about what she wanted, not the consequences of what Wally would go through or even the baby for that matter.

"Can we just… go to the class and forget about it?" Wally asked.

"We'll talk about this later."

Wally has never felt more embarrassed in his life. He didn't even tell his parents how much he struggled with school, why would he tell the mother of his child?! Whatever they both were feeling, they can agree that they hated the tension that rose after Kuki confronted him about his secrecy. It didn't take long for them to forget the uneasiness when they arrived at the prenatal class and they were the youngest couple there. In a giant circle sat everyone, who was at least thirty, in bohemian style pillows with a chime like song playing on the speakers.

"Kuki, I swear to god, I had no idea this would happen."

Wally signed up for the class at the nurse's suggestion stating that it was popular for young, first time parents. Unfortunately, it was clear as day that they were the youngest couple in the entire class. Kuki and Wally awkwardly found their way to an empty spot with uneasy smiles. Trying to be friendly, Kuki smiled at the couple next to them and said, "Hi,how are you." Only to get patronizing smiles.

A middle aged, hippie nurse with a very short pixie cut, grey hair, homemade earrings, a long skirt, and a form fitting purple sweater walked in and turn the music of to began the introduction.

"Good afternoon new parents! She said in a chipper tone.

"She's not wearing a bra." Wally whispered to Kuki

"Stop looking!" Kuki angry whispered.

"Her tits are down to her knees what am I supposed to look at?"

One of the dads overheard their conversation and snickered to himself until his wife shoved him on the shoulder to make him stop.

"Now everyone," The nurse lady began as she walked around the circle, "It is important that you take the time now to do your research and discuss with your partners how you feel. Remember, labor is not only physically challenging, but it is also a mental shift."

Kuki took in every word as the teacher explained how a baby does change everything and that they need to discuss anything that is a big concern. She placed her hand on her small belly that was barely even showing and weirdly thought of her family. Not the drama aspect of it, but her culture. Kuki never took her Japanese heritage one hundred percent seriously, but was lucky that her parents passed down centuries of traditions to her and Mushi. From celebrating Children's Day, to yearly visits to Japan to visit their grandparents. Kuki even has Dual Citizenship. She wondered if Wally would be ok with half the stuff she was thinking as the lesson drone on and on about how her body was changing and blah blah blah. Kuki was kinda over hearing about facts about her body, she wanted to know the important stuff like can she eat while she's in labor.

Wally was highly intrigued in the changes the human body goes through during pregnancy. He would have never guessed in a thousand years that the organs shift to accommodate the baby.A woman's uterus can expand up to 500 times its size for crying out loud! He has never been so interested in anything in a classroom setting and the fact that he even wants to comeback is mind boggling to him. Time slip by fast for Wally that day. He even was sad that it was time to leave.

"Ugh I'm so glad that class was over!" Kuki said as she got in the car.

"Kooks, I want to talk to you something."

"Me to."

"Ok!" He said excitedly, "At the count of three lets say it at the same time!"

"...Ok?" Kuki said questionably.

"Ok! One. Two. Three!"

Over the sounds of their voices in unison it sounded something like,

"I want to raise out baby with Japanese Traditions"

"I want to be a doctor."

Wally and Kuki stared at each other in complete confusion. What made Wally want to be a doctor? And what does Kuki mean by Japanese Traditions? In all honesty, Wally was feeling a little embarrassed he blurted out that he wanted to be a doctor. Kuki on the other hand was curious why he was looking at her with a third eyeball when she mentioned Japanese traditions.

"Do… Do you mean like giving the baby a japanese name?

"Well kinda, but I want our baby to be proud of his or her heritage."

"What about his Aussie heritage?"

"Honey." she said holding his hand. "I want our baby to have an Omiyamairi, to grow up hearing stories of the samurai, celebrate Children's Day, even be able to speak a few words if possible. Please Wally."

"Kuki, you don't have to ask me if we can teach our kid about its heritage. I kinda assumed we were already doing that."

"You did?" She said with a smile.

"Well yeah I mean I'm Aussie, your Japanese, it's only fair we teach the kid about both. I was thinking that if its a boy his first names australian and the middle names Japanese and if its a girl her first names Japanese and middle name Australian."

"Aww your the best!" She said as she embraced him past the arm rest. "And you will be the best Doctor Harvard has ever seen." She whispered.


	12. Operation: BABY BOY

**Operation: BABY BOY**

 **Baby**

 **At**

 **Busy restaurant**

 **Yet**

 **Big**

 **Orders**

 **Yonder over**

Wally was ecstatic that Kuki not only believed that he had the potential to attend Harvard University, but also that he could be a doctor if he wanted to. When they got home Kuki even went straight to the computer and did an extensive research on ADHD and Dyslexia. She even called their health insurance to see if they were covered to go to a specialist.

"Kuki," he said while she was on hold. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"I'm tired of you thinking that you're stupid. You're not stupid, you just never got the help you need. You already have the brains to get into Harvard, you just need some advice on how study without having a meltdown at three in the morning."

"But-"

"And don't you dare say that they're going to call you slow because you are the farthest thing from that!"

Wally has never loved Kuki more than ever he had at that moment. It was the moment where he just wanted to look at her and think to himself, 'how the hell did I ever get so lucky to have her?'. It took three phone calls, and a favor from Abby's dad, Dr Lincoln, but she managed to find a doctor who was willing to see them. The best part was it was on the same day they get to find out the sex of the baby to! It was still a number of weeks away, but Wally was still excited. In the meantime, Kuki would drive with him after school, to the library and help him with his homework. Her reasoning was that there was no way he could possibly keep his schedule up for so long. The guidance counselor even purposely placed them in the same AP classes after she found out how much she was helping him study. Wallys grades and sanity was improving, he was finally going to get the much needed help he needed, and soon he will finally know once and for all if he was going to have a son or not! Wally could already see out in the horizon him receiving his medical license from Harvard. But in the meantime, he was back at Outback Steakhouse of all places in the world, waiting tables.

For the most he liked it. When he was not asked to do fifty things at once, he was great. Wally loved working with people and getting the chance to talk to them. For the most part they were pretty nice tippers. His favorite table however, will always be the one that came in this afternoon. It was a husband and wife with their son who was maybe 12 months old. The little boy had blonde curly hair, blue eyes, and the cubist cheeks he's ever seen on a baby. The parents were flustered as they wrestled they're screaming son in the high chair trying so hard to shush him. The kid looked bored so as he was heading over to take their order, he made a funny face s he was walking towards them, and the baby stopped crying and started laughing.

"Hows about you draw me a nice picture?" he asked as he handed the boy a handful of crayons and a coloring book. The relieved parents apologised and explained how they'd just been in an eight hour car ride. "Oh it's fine." He assured them as he took their orders. Even as he'd walk over to take another tables order, Wally would still make the cranky little baby entertained by giving him another one of his goofy smiles. Without fail the baby would always flair his arms out and squeal with delight. Once Wally handed them their food, the baby pointed a chubby finger at one of the empty chairs and yelled, "Bah!"

"I see that…" Wally said.

"It's what he calls his grandma." The dad explained. "She's supposed to be on her way."

"Oh nice, mine was Grandmummy and Mimi."

"Is that what you call your grandparents? Or what your kids call your parents?"

Wally turned red feeling a little awkward at the thought of his mom really is going to be called Grandma soon. "Umm thats what I call my grandparents, but I am going to be a dad soon, so you're not entirely far off."

"Oh congratulations!" The wife said indicating that they both clearly have no idea how old he is. So he's just going to play along for now.

"Thank you." Wally said with a smile.

"How far along is your wife?" She said while wiping food off of the baby's mouth.

"She's… not far only in her first trimester." He answered as he inconspicuously hid his left hand in his pocket to conceal the fact that he's not wearing a wedding band.

"Oh poor thing, she must be going through the worst morning sickness. You know that's how I found out I was having a boy. Everyone knows that when your morning sickness is close to unbearable, you're having a boy."

Obviously Wally doesn't want Kuki to go through any more than she already has to, and boy or girl he'll love the baby regardless, but now he REALLY wanted to keep a closer look on Kukis morning sickness. The whole time during his shift all he could fantasize about was his little boy. He would be a tough little tyke like he was when Wally was little. He would teach his son how to play dodgeball, football (not american football) even how to fight… without Kuki knowing. However, the one thing that made him super excited about the probability of him having a little boy, was to probability of them matching on halloween. He could already after getting is doctorate walking around the neighborhood in scrubs with his little boy wearing a doctor's costume and Kuki wearing a nurse costume. YES! They HAVE to do that when he becomes a doctor!

It was the motivation he needed to get through the long hours, anoying manager, and occasional angry customer. He couldn't wait to go home, relax, and spend time with Kuki. Driving home he passed a number of families with sons of there own as he recalled a conversation he had with Hougie about how Wally's been unusually calm about Kukis pregnancy.

It was when Kuki and Abby had a girls day and left their boyfriends victim to late hours of video games. In between matches they decided to order a meat lover's pizza and just pig out. He used this time to catch up with Hougie and ask about college life, for him it was building computer models and the occasional model airplane in his free time. For Hougie, that's all he needs to enjoy life, not a super big college party. When he asked him how bad the school work was, Hougie shrugged and said, "Eh it's a lot and easy to get overwhelmed but you get used to it." Wally nodded his head and bite into another large slice.

"Wally."

"Yeah?"

"Do you seriously think your going to be able to raise a kid and go to school?"

"I think I can manage." Wally said with confidence.

"I don't know how you do it man. If Abby told me she was pregnant I would be freaking out."

"To tell yah the truth I was scared shitless and I still am sometimes."

"What made you stop?" Hougie said with a mouth full of pizza stuffed inside.

"Kuki's scared to, sometimes it helps to have your partner in crime to make everything not so bad."

Even though he represses his fear as much as he can, Wally knows that at some point he needs to channel that energy into something productive. And what better way to do that then investing in their future as a family. It's what'll make all those hours working on school and waiting tables worth it because all of this hard work will pay off someday. "It's going to be a long and hard road", he thought as he pulled up in the driveway to Joey playing on the front yard,"but at least I can come home to something like this one day." Wally walked upstairs to Kuki bone tired with her text books sprawled around the bed. Wally was exhausted to. He made his way next to her and rested his head on her chest and his hand on her small, but growing belly. He leaned forward and whispered, "I'll meet you soon little man." before drifting in a long and much needed nap.


	13. Operation: SEX

**Operation: S.E.X**

 **Severely**

 **Exciting**

 **Xensation**

 ***Short but contains graphic imagery. Skip if you're not comfortable.***

If you asked Kuki a symptom of pregnancy that no one talks about, she would say it was the hormones! She has NEVER wanted sex this badly since the first few times her and Wally started having sex. And even then it was great, but she never craved it this much until now. She woke up from a long nap to find Wally laying next to her with his hand resting on her belly. His blonde hair messily flipped over his face accenting his high cheekbones and smooth skin. He was still wearing his Outback Steakhouse shirt which fitted his upper body accenting his toned arms. Holy crap did she want him! So much so, that Kuki couldn't stand it anymore. She was barely showing anyway, for a few minutes she could pretend she wasn't pregnant.

Wally woke up to Kuki kissing his neck and that special spot behind his ear that gives him goosebumps. Her soft lips gently kissed his neck inch by inch was enough to get his heart racing. Wally turned around so ke can kiss her lips while he held her cheeks and felt her long, silky, black hair. It didn't take long for her to make her way on top of him still attached to his lips. Wallys hands wondered her body resting on her hips as he slowly kissed her neck and chest. If he's being one hundred percent honest, Kuki's boobs were perfectly proportional to her body. Not too small just a perfect C cup, but he can already feel that her boobs were slightly bigger than normal. Her petite frame and thin legs continued to straddle Wally as Kuki let out soft little moans letting his kisses grow more intense. She was hungry for him and wanted more. Kuki slowly let her hands grab the waistband of his jeans tempting herself to let them go deeper inside.

Part of Wally thought about stopping, but at the same time it's been a couple of weeks since they even did anything. Just the feeling of her made him want to get closer. The blood in his body washed away from his brain and filled someplace else. Without warning, he unzipped his pants for easy access. Kuki quickly pulled his pants down and kissed his neck, belly, before reaching down to his throbbing, hard, cock and began to place her lips on the tip. Wally moaned more as she began to move her mouth deeper to the shaft while sucking simultaneously as she bobbed her head up and down.

Before he could finish Wally pulled away from her, as he took her and flipped her on her back and passionately kissed her neck while grabbing handfuls of her chest, hips and butt. Kuki slithered her shorts off of her legs while he slipped off his work shirt and threw it on the ground. All they could think about at this point was Kuki and how badly he wanted her. After getting rid of those ridiculous Rainbow Monkey panties, he rammed his hard member inside her hot, wet juices. Kuki wrapped her legs around his body pulling Wally closer making him go deeper inside her. She moaned as she grabbed his hair tightly breathing on his neck.

He nibbled on her neck, placing her legs on his shoulders, and softly covering her mouth to muffle the screams that were about to come out of Kukis mouth. He could feel her getting tighter as he swelled more and more with each thrust. Kuki could feel him getting close, and she was ready to orgasam. She whisper moaned him to keep going, begging him not to stop until he finished releasing his hot, warm, cum inside her as she flooded all over his member.

They both collapsed naked, under the covers on Wally's bed exhausted. Kuki rested her head on Wally's chest feeling his beating heart enjoying the skin to skin contact. He scratched Kuki's hair as she nuzzled close to him while he catches his breath.

"Kuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I poke the baby?"


	14. Operation: CAR

**Operation: C.A.R**

 **Concerned**

 **Anarchy**

 **Ride**

Applying to college is stressful, there is no doubt about that. It doesn't help when you also have a baby on the way and a full time job. Wally was in over his head and decided that he needed some advice to someone who was in his shoes. Scrolling through his phone he called Doctor Marshal feeling his stomach bubbling with fear that his request was going to sound weird or if he would say 'no'.

"Hello, this is Dr. Arnold Marshal."

"Hey doc… this is Wallabee Beetles. The guy you loaned the book to…"

"Oh yes how did you like it?" He said in a kind tone of voice.

"Pretty good, lots of good info."

"Well that's good."

"Listen, Doc," Wally nervously began. "Is it ok if I come talk to you soon?"

"Sure I should be free tomorrow afternoon. Why is Kuki feeling alright?"

"She's fine. I just wanna return the book and ask a few thing's if that's cool."

"That's fine, I'll see you in my office at three."

Kuki walked in the living room after snacking on a few pieces of food. She sneak in to hide a few junk food, but for the most part it was fruits and healthy snacks sense Wally insists that sense whatever she eats, the baby eats so for now she has to eat healthy. Her mind however was occupied on Mushi. It's been almost two weeks and she hasn't even called or texted Kuki. "Is she even Ok?" Kuki wondered as she tried to button her jeans for the millionth time. Her belly isn't even that big! If anything she just has a little pooch, but even in her period pants (the kind she wears when she's bloated) won't zip up anymore!

"Do you think today just might be a leggings day?" Wally tentatively asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked slightly aggravated.

"You know…" Now he really didn't want to suggest maternity cloths with Kuki giving him the death glare.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm fat?!"

"Your not fat you're pregnant."

Kuki really didn't want to deal with him right now. First he tells her what to eat, how much to eat, telling her to look this up, now he has the nerve to tell her to get ugly maternity cloths? She really didn't want to deal with him right now, she wanted a break.

"Goodbye!"

"Kuki-"

"Goodbye!"

"How are you going to get to school? Mom and dad just left."

"I'll walk!"

"It's an hours worth of walking!"

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!" Kuki screamed as she grabbed her bag storming out if the house with her jeans still unbuttoned. She wasn't really going to walk all the way to school, just half way and come up with an excuse to skip or something. She wanted to take a break from Wally being overbearing during the pregnancy. Was it the right word for how he's acting? Kuki knows that a lot of girls in her situation would love to have their boyfriends this involved, but at the same time it's just soooo much. She's starting to feel less and less like his girlfriend and more like a human incubator. One of the reasons why Kuki wanted to postpone shopping for maternity clothes. She only wants to wear her skinny jeans just one more week.

Meanwhile, Wally has no idea why Kuki is pissed at him. He wasn't being mean, her cloths seriously are not fitting her anymore and it's only a matter of time before she balloons up a little. He looks out the door seeing that she was not kidding about walking. He gets in his car and drives slowly next to her and rolls down the window managing to keep the same pace as Kuki.

"Kuki please get in the car."

"No."

"Kuki?"

"NO!"

"GET IN THE CAR!"

"NO!"

This literally went back and forth even though they had a few cars trail behind them honking horns. "Kuki please! You can wear your pants just get in the car!"

"No."

A horn honked at the two of them until Wally moved half of his upper body out of the window facing the trail of cars behind them. "AY! Shut your mouth! Were having a private conversation!" He moved his body back in the car resuming his focus on the argument they are having. "Can you just tell me what I did wrong?"

"Nothing. Your supportive, involved and you care about me."

"Then why the crud are you mad?!"

"Because you're suffocating me! Everyday it's 'don't give in to your cravings Kuki, they're bad for the baby.' 'Are you getting enough sleep? Insomnias bad for the baby.' Now you're going to tell me I can't wear my skinny jeans?!"

"Kooks they won't even zip up and you complain that all of your clothes are too tight for you!"

"I like complaining!"

"Ok fine wear your skinny jeans and complain your entire pregnancy, I promise I'll keep my mouth shut. Now please I'm begging you get in the car."

"Why? Because walkings not good for the baby!?"

"No exercise is good for the baby, but it's an hour away and if it wasn't for your belly your pants would be at your ankles."

"Just go I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Ok, fine!" Wally said getting frustrated.

Right in the middle of the busy street, Wally parked the car and got out of the driver seat. Kuki stopped walking and stood there frozen while Wally got out holding his school bag, Kukis bag, and the car keys. "I wanted you to get in the car because I don't want you to be an hour late to school! So please if you really want to be alone, you drive, I'll walk… by the way you forgot your backpack."

After a long pause, Kuki busted out laughing hysterically. Wally was confused not one hundred percent sure how to react.

"Its saturday!" Kuki managed to spit out in between laughs.

Wally, who was very red in the face, goes to the passenger side, opens the door and says, "Just please get in the car."


	15. Operation: MEMORIES

**Operation: M.E.M.O.R.I.E.S**

 **Most**

 **Extraordinary**

 **Moments**

 **Only**

 **Really**

 **Inspired**

 **Episodes**

 **Start**

Wally and Kuki spent the remaining saturday morning cleaning and organizing Wally's mess of a room. He had what you can call a teenage boys room. Cloths mingled together in piles on the floor with things of paper all over the place. The dark blue wallpaper was covered in band/wrestler posters and a few polaroid pictures of Wally and Kuki in there middle school years. It surprisingly wasn't as bad as Kuki made it out to be. The real catch, was going through Kuki's stuff and mixing them with Wallys. This evolved into Wally suggesting they try on Kukis cloths and see what she can wear throughout her pregnancy. It turns out half of Kuki's jeans, and a few leggings couldn't even make it.

"My belly is the size of an apple! Why isn't this fitting?!"

"You've always been tiny and the clothes you buy are tiny." Wally said as he sat on the bed with his legs crossed. "Also you're around twelve weeks… and hollister jeans aren't stretchy."

"I can't believe I'm already showing." Kuki said looking down at her little belly.

When Kuki wasn't looking, he took his phone out and took a candid picture of Kuki in all her pregnancy glory. Her long black hair down to her back, Her mint green top tucked under her chest with her little belly exposed and was accented with her unbuttoned dark jeans. It was her face that made the picture. Her face had a soft, gentle smile as she looked down at her growing belly. He loved the picture. It was one of those pictures that did not need a single filter. It was Kuki in her natural beauty that made it probably one of his favorite pictures on his phone to this date. So much so, it soon became his lockscreen.

"Wally…"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going to put the baby's stuff?"

This was a very good question. Wallys room was a nice size, but it wasn't nearly big enough for everything.

"Well," he began, "We're probably gonna have to just get the basic stuff, nothing frivolous yah know?"

"What about toys, A changing table, a bassinet, a dresser, where are we going to put the cloths?"

"Hmmm… Well let's see." Wally got up and stood next to Kuki and examined the room. "We can make this work. We can move our dresser next to the bed over there, get rid of the desk and that's already a decent enough space for a place for the baby to sleep."

"What about a changing table?"

"Umm… we could angle the bed to the wall?"

Kuki nodded her head trying to imagine where the baby supplies would go. Wally looked over at her little belly and started to wonder post high school, how were they going to live? He's heard stories about freshman dorms. As fun as it's sounds it's not a place he want's to raise a family. Would he have to take a loan out and invest that in rent money? Is that going to contribute to diapers and baby things as well?

"We could rearrange a few things today."

Before Kuki could answer, she got a text from Fanny.

F: Hey Kuki… wanna go shopping :/

This was unusual for Fanny. For as long as Kuki can remember, she has always despised shopping. Infact She thinks at one point she recalled Fanny saying, "I'd rather run five miles with a ten foot pole shoved up my arse then spend five minutes in one of those hell holes."

K: Sure, what time were you thinking?

F: Now! It's an emergency! I can pick you up!

K: Oh um ok. Meet me at Wally's in five.

"Umm wally," Kuki said not a hundred percent sure what's going on. "Fanny wants me to go shopping with her."

"Very funny."

"No seriously." Kuki said as she showed her phone to Wally who was just as shocked as she was. If not more.

"Is she sick?"

Before Kuki could even open her mouth a frantic pounding at the door echoed the house. Wally and Kuki made their way downstairs to Joey answering the door to a very disheveled Franny. Her thick ginger girls sprawled all over her head making her look deranged. Joey was slightly annoyed that he was interrupted from his Minecraft game and was still wearing his star wars pj's.

"Little boy, is Kuki here?" Fanny asked.

Joey knew the answer, but he was still cranky and in no mood to deal with this nonsense.

"I'm sorry," Joey said, "My mom says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." And then he slammed the door to a screaming Fanny who at this point was using some very creative language that a boy his age probably shouldn't be hearing. Wallys been around Fanny long enough to know that next to Kuki, you do not want to make her mad, it just might be the last thing you'll ever do. To save his little brother from being killed, he picked up Joey like a baby and carried him upstairs while Kuki answered the door. "You'll thank me later!" Wally said.

Kuki opened the door to a furious Fanny screaming, "I'm going to kill that brat!"

"Just calm down and let's go to the mall." Kuki said as she tied one of Wally's orange sweatshirts to her waist to hide the fact that she still can't zip her pants. Wally looks down at his bedroom window and see's the girls drive off.

"Good your safe bud." Wally says putting Joey down on his bed.

"What was that all about?"

"Joey, you're a smart ass and I love that about you… but the next time you talk to Fanny like that, you will die and I won't be able to stop that."

Joeys blue eyes widened in terror at the thought of Fanny coming at him in all of her blazing glory. "She's scary."

"I know bud. I know."

Wally looked around the room deciding that Kuki probably got the better end of the deal. All she had to do was go shopping with a crazy red-head while he was stuck at home in a cluttered room pre-organizing for baby. Then he remembered he wasn't entirely alone. Joey was around the same height as he was when he was his age, but fairly stocky.

"Joey you're going to help move furniture today."

"What!"

This was not a part of his weekend plans! He wanted to play video games! Not move heavy stuff!

"No!" He protested. "Nuh-uh, nooooo way! No no no no! No way!"

"I'll give you 20$."

"Fiiiiinnneee." Joey groaned.

With every push and rearranging, this is one of the many things for Wally that makes it real that he is going to be a father, and there will be a little baby in the house. For Joey, this peeks a bit of curiosity in him. He wasn't aloud in Wally's room, especially since Kuki started living with them. It wasn't until now that he realized how long Kuki's been involved in their lives.

"Wally?" Joey asked while he made the bed as Wally folded the rest of Kuki's cloths even though they didn't fit.

"Yeah?"

"When did you know that you liked Kuki?"

"Ummm…"

This was honestly the hardest question he had ever came across so far. Little did he know that at the mall, under piles of cloths deemed either "Too frumpy" or "Too slutty", Kuki was endearing a similar question.

"So you never told me why you even wanted to go shopping in the first place." Kuki said while snacking on a chick fil a sandwich.

"Just… wanna look my best is all… " Fanny said behind a dressing room door.

"Well is there a reason? Maybe if you told me then we can find something you actually like."

Fanny popped her head out and quietly said in almost a whisper, "Gilligan Keel."

"What?"

"Gilligan Keel!" She said louder turning more red.

"Ooooooo Sooo you got a date with hiimmm?" Kuki teased emphasising the 'date' part.

"I wish! His mums friends with mine."

Kuki could hear her accent grow thicker the more she talks about him. "My dad had to go on a long business trip when my brothers and I were little. It's a long story but he didn't want to miss out on us and mum wasn't ready to leave Ireland yet so they figured that dad takes the boys to America for a few weeks while she gets everything settled. While she was packing I was playing with her friends son who kept me company while the adults did there thing." Fanny walked out wearing her usual baggy skirt and leggings carrying a handful of clothes that didn't work out.

"I mean, I haven't seen him since we were kids!"

"But you liked him then?" Kuki asked.

"Yes! No? I don't know… How did you know that you liked Wally?"

"Ummm…"

For both Wally and Kuki, that is a tough question to answer. They've known eachother for so long it's actually hard to remember a time without one another. But if it had to be put into a simple moment, they would probably remember something that happened when they were thirteen.

It was in the hallway after a long day of class. Wally didn't want to admit it, but he's been carrying the letter he wrote himself hoping to find out who the mystery girl is. Kuki however, knew exactly that the letter came from Wallabee Beetles, the cutest guy in her grade. She was nervous, no doubt about that. Kuki wasn't even sure if this was written by her friends as a joke or not. Still, she summoned as much courage as she could possibly muster and walked right up to him and said, "Got your letter."

Wally on the other hand was not expecting his past self falling for a girl as beautiful as Kuki. He can still remember EXACTLY what she looked like that day. She had a green backpack, black converse sneakers with knee high socks and shorts and was wearing a cartoony t-shirt with sushi on them. Her black hair was long, but she had bangs when she was younger and had silly bands that covered her wrists. Kuki looked like she came straight out of a Jpop music video and Wally was screaming "THANK YOU GOD" in his head. Trying to be cool, he leaned against one of the lockers and flashed a half smile saying, "I've been expecting you." Hoping that didn't sound pervy. Kuki giggled and thought that he was cute. They ended up sitting with each other at lunch and walking home together every day. If they have to pinpoint when they knew they liked each other, it would have to be the moment they saw each other after receiving a mysterious letter.

"Oi Kuki!" Fanny said bringing her back to earth. "Does this look… ok?"

Among many things, Kuki was not expecting Fanny to be… full figured. Body Type wise, Kim Kardashian and Marilyn Monroe have nothing on her! Fanny has an hourglass figure with a tiny waist, wide hips, and a booty that was as big as her DD chest. All of this was emphasized in a navy blue bodycon dress that tastefully stopped just at her knee.

"Well don't just stand there with your mouth open, say something!"

"Fannys got a fanny!" Kuki teased

"Shut uppp. I mean it does this look ok?"

Kuki hugged Fanny from behind with her arms around her shoulders while they stared at her reflection in the mirror. "You're beautiful."

"I am?" She said with a smile. "If my hair was flat would it look good with the dress? Maybe if you teach me how to use makeup?"

"Fanny trust me you don't need to change anything. Your skin is naturally flawless and your curls make the dress. If I was that guy, I'd be head over heels for you right now."

"And if I was your baby, I'd be glad I have a mom like you… speaking of which while we're here do you maybe wanna look into some new cloths" She said gesturing at her belly.

"I've kinda been avoiding dressing like a mom."

"Oh Kuki when my mom was pregnant with me and my brothers, she never bought those ugly maternity cloths. She just shopped in the plus size section. Come on maybe we can find some things."

Surprisingly Fanny was right. They managed to find enough cloths that were flowy and loose so they can accommodate her growing belly. For the most part they were all fun and young cloths. In Fact the only 'maternity' thing they got were pants with the waist where the belly should be. They were surprisingly comfortable. After hours of shopping, she came home to a sleepy Joey curled up on the couch clutching a 20$ bill.

"We're you get the money?" Kuki asked as she scratched Joey's soft hair with her long french tips, which he enjoyed.

"Go upstairs."

Confused Kuki walked to Wally's room and found everything rearranged! The desk was gone, adding even more space to the open room, with his bed against the wall, her clothes neatly folded and put away and all of his posters in one wall clearing enough space to add specifically for the baby. Kuki changed into her comf maternity pants and walked downstairs to find Wally. She heard some tools going on in the shed and she found him covered in sawdust with parts of an old wooden cradle.

"What are you doing?"

Wally smiled and stopped working to kiss Kuki on the cheek.

"I see you finally got mom pants."

Kuki playfully smacked his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Eh, just getting started on a project that's gonna take a while. Its me and Joey's old crib. I asked mum if I can turn it into one of those bassinet, crib kind of deals and she was cool with it"

He handed her a piece of wood with little marks on the end piece. "See you can see where we started teething."

"What the hell were you two animals."

"Close, were Beetles." He smiled and said, "So what did Fanny want?"

"OH! Do I have a story for you!"


	16. Operation: MOTHER

**Operation: M.O.T.H.E.R**

 **Moms**

 **Of**

 **The**

 **Heart**

 **Earn**

 **Respect**

As Kuki entered her 13th week, she was relieved that her morning sickness was getting less and less and her belly was getting a tad bit bigger. Wally started a habit of reading out loud his homework to the belly. He said that the baby was probably listening and he wanted to insure their kid would get would get an early education. Today however, he was a little quiet when they just came back from school, raided the kitchen for am after school snack and plopped on the bed.

"What's on your mind?" Kuki asked as she munched on some Oreos and Pickles.

"What if the baby's like me?"

"Then it's going to be a cutie who's gonna give you a run for your money." Kuki said as she playfully tapped her painted toes on his leg.

"I mean what if it's dyslexic or anything else like me."

"Well I don't care if it is or isn't." Kuki assured him.

"I do."

"Then you'll understand what our baby is going through."

Wally still wasn't as convinced that he shouldn't worry about if the baby was going to inherit any problems he had as far as education goes. Kuki wasn't going to give up that easy. This part of her pregnancy made her high in energy and in the best mood she's ever been all day. It comes and goes, but for the most part Kuki was happy.

"Babe. Hey Babe." Kuki said as she crawled close to him.

"What?" Wally asked with an amused smile.

"Your a Kangaroo."

"You better take that back!" He teased.

"Kangaroo! Kangaroo! Kangaroo!"

"Stooopp!" Wally said as he tickled Kuki and pinned her to the bed blowing raspberries on her belly while she laughed hysterically. They took a break and he pecked Kukis lips.

"Your a goof," He said, "But you're my goof."

Kuki wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as she looked into his deep blue eyes. "How come we've been dating for four years and you never said 'I love you?'"

"Aww I don't have to say it, you know it."

This was an inside joke between them. Technically, yes Wally has never said 'I love you' but he has in other ways. Always signing Birthday Cards, Valentine's Day cards, and so on with ' _Love, Wally'_ and in the past whenever he surprised her with a Starbucks coffee he always wrote, ' _I love you'_ with a green sharpie (her favorite color). It never really bothered Kuki. She knew from the beginning that he wasn't able to word his emotions, besides, he always showed it.

"Tell me you love me." Kuki joked.

Wally rubbed her belly with a mischievous smile and said, "I'm more of a man of my actions."

Just as Kuki was about to kiss him, her phone dinged and she pushed Wally off of her as she checked the caller I.D hopping that it would be Mushi calling to say 'Hi'. It's been almost three weeks since she last talked to her. She missed her sister and wanted so badly to see her, connect with her, and she wanted so badly just to be able to hold her feeling Mushi's little body embraced in hers. But her heart sank as she saw that it wasn't Mushi. It was just a random number.

"Hello?" Kuki said a little disheartened.

"Yes is this Kuki Sanban?" Said a older male voice that articulated his words.

"This is she?"

"Hi, this is Mr. Dunberne I'm Mushi's principle-"

"Oh my god is she ok?!" Kuki asked with her heart racing and her mind wandering in every possible direction.

"Whats wrong?" Wally asked concerned.

"Mushi's principle" Kuki whispered before putting her phone on speaker.

"Mushi is fine," Mr. Dunberne began, "However these past few weeks she has been writing some concerning works of poetry. Her guidance counselor asked if we could speak to her parents and she was very adamant about your parents having any knowledge of her writing. She insisted that we could only talk to you and if it's not too inconvenient would you mind coming to my office as soon as possible?"

Within seconds, Kuki practically screamed, "I'm on my way!" before hanging up on the phone. Wally didn't ask any questions or complained that he didn't want to get in the car right now, he just went because he knew that Kuki wanted him there. However, to his horror, Kuki got in the driver's seat.

"Kuki you sure you don't want me to drive?" He said as he fastened his seat belt.

"Why? Because I'm asian?"

"No because you're crazy as fuck and we almost died a few times!"

"We didn't die," Kuki argued while putting the car in reverse hitting a few trash cans, "Everyone knows stop signs are friendly suggestions."

"KUKI SLOW DOWN!"

When it comes to driving, Kuki was fearless. She didn't care about other people or traffic signs. For her at this very moment she had an agenda and that was to get to Mushi's school and get there NOW! Wally's gotta hand it to her, she was hella fast when it comes to driving. Nascar has nothing on her. They made it to her school in less than five minutes and thankfully no tragedies. "I'm driving back." Wally said as they got out of the car.

"What's wrong with the way I drive?"

"You drive like it's the apocalypse and we have to get out of town asap."

"You're being dramatic." Kuki said crossing her arms

"Ok miss smarty pants, what if we got pulled over?"

"Then you're switching seats with me."

"Why?!"

"I'm not going to be a stereotype."

They walked into the massive school to the main office that if you had to describe it in one word, it would have to be 'beige'. Plain walls, a massive cream colored desk where the principal's assistant typed, and a thick grey carpet that made the room smell like an old laddies living room. "I'm here to see the principle." Kuki announced while they walked in. Not looking away from her crossword puzzle, she pointed the direction they needed to go and Kuki didn't walk, she sprinted all the way to the back of the room both excited, yet terrified to see her sister. They both knocked on the door to find the principle, a big man with dark skin and a well tailored suit, behind his desk and Mushi sitting on a plush chair wearing a purple dress, yellow bracelets, and her hair cut down to a bob. The minute she saw Kuki and Wally, she ran up to her sister and hugged her as tight as she could like she was terrified that if she let go, Kuki would slip away from her again.

"You must be Kuki Sanban," The principle said before questionably narrowing his eyes at Wally. "And you are…?

Wally reached out his right hand to she the principles before saying, "Wallabee Beetles, concerned boyfriend of Kuki." He nodded as if he understood a little bit of what's going on. "If it's just a family thing I can wait outside-"

"Can Wally stay?" Mushi asked with her voice muffled in Kuki's chest. Kuki looked at the principal and he nodded his head as if to say that Wally was perfectly fine being where he's at. Wally and Kuki took a seat across the desk while Kuki sat down with Mushi on her lap.

"Miss Sanban… Mr Beetles," He began, "Mushi has been distributing some concerning behavior these past few weeks. She's been turning in poems that sound like this to her teachers." Mr Dunberne said as he handed them a copy of a crinkled poem with Mushi's neat, but scribbled handwriting.

 _She had a choice; her daughter, or her husband,_

 _She chose the husband._

 _The daughter hurt and betrayed,_

 _Like an abandoned puppy left in the cold, wet streets._

 _Or a flower that was ripped of its luscious petals and was_

 _Picked clean like a carcass in the hot sun._

 _She walked in the rain, clutching her few belongings to escape the,_

 _Tumult and the fiery rage of hell as she clutched the bit of life in her womb._

 _Leaving behind what you might ask?_

 _A handful of cloths, some childhood toys, and her sister._

 _She had a choice; the child or her sister._

 _She chose the child._

"Oh my." Kuki said as she read every passage word for word.

"Miss Sanban, normally we don't contact family but seeing that this is a dramatic shift from Rainbow Monkeys and Unicorns we thought it was best to see what was going on at home."

"I"M SO SORRY!" Mushi sobbed holding Kuki tighter with her words muffled in her chest. "I thought you were leaving forever!"

"No!" Kuki said while petting Mushis hair, "Why would you even think that?"

"Because when you didn't come home Mom and Dad said you weren't coming back."

Wally and Mr. Dunberne made corner eye contact as if to non verbally explain the situation.

"Mushi…" Mr. Dunberne said questionably, "Has there been a few dramatic changes in the house?"

"Umm not much. My sisters going to have a baby, she went to live with Wally, Mom and dad aren't speaking to each other and we got a cat."

"Why are you here again?" He said turning to Wally.

"Well I'm the father of her sister's baby, Kuki's living with me so Mushi's kinda my family in-law ish?"

"You can be my big brother." Mushi said with a sweet smile.

The principle messaged his temple trying to process all of this information partly not believing that in all his years of being an administrator he's never seen anything like this.

"Miss Sanban, I do need to know, what made you decide to leave home?"

"That's not really anything I'm comfortable saying with Mushi-"

The door flew open, as everyone turned, Kukis face turned paper white, Mushi was nervously biting her lower lip, Wally had the urge to run away, and The principle didn't dare move not wanting to miss a single second of this. At the arch of the door stood tall and proud, Mrs Sanban. "Why isn't Mushi in chess club?" Was all she could say while completely ignoring Kuki.

"Ma'am we're concerned that your homelife might be disturbing-"

"Oh just stop it right there. When I was growing up there was no such thing a child being disturbed. It's just a thing those hipster parents started."

She grabbed Mushi by the hand before saying, "Comone we can still make it."

"NO!" She screamed as if her life depended on it.

Mrs Sanban was shocked watching her youngest cling to Kuki. It hit her then that maybe she hasn't been the best mother she could have been since she found out about Kukis pregnancy.

"MOM I HATE THIS!" She continued to scream, "YOU AND DAD AREN'T TALKING ANYMORE AND I'M NOT EVEN ALOUD TO TALK TO KUKI!" She clutched Kuki's arm so hard it almost turned purple. "PLEASE DON'T MAKE HER LEAVE AGAIN!" Mrs Sanban slowly walked to her crying daughter and gently touched her forehead.

"No honey, I'm not going to make her leave. I would like to talk to her in private if that's ok." She said with pleading eyes as she looked at Kuki. She nodded her head 'yes' and gestured for her and her mother to walk outside. Mushi put her headphones on and started watching videos on her pink phone while Wally and the principal sat in awkward silence. "So…" Wally said awkwardly. "That's a nice desk you got there."

Kuki and her mother walked the grey empty halls that Kuki once walked when she was young. Her hands were clasped holding her tiny little belly while her mother's hands were firmly placed behind her back as they walked in unison.

"Kuki," Her mother said breaking the silence. "I am so sorry for they way I've treated you."

Kuki said nothing.

"Have I told you about your Sobo?"

She nodded her head 'no'.

"My mother came to this country at a young age with five dollars in her pocket, a daughter, and no husband. She decided early on that she wanted me to learn that life is hard. I wasn't even aloud to have toys as a child… She wanted me to focus on success. My earliest memory was her telling me 'Genki, work hard. Make me proud.' When you told me you were pregnant I was ashamed of myself. I felt as if I let my mother down."

"What does me being pregnant have anything to do with your mom?" Kuki calmly asked.

"Your Sobo had me when she was sixteen. I never met my father, but she always told me that he was a kind man, but she didn't want to marry him."

Kuki then slightly understood where she was coming from. In Japan, no one really talked about unwed mothers. She does know that young mothers are less common in Japan than in the state. Mostly because it's practically a culture that thrives on family and success. Basically your success is your family's success, your failure is your family's failure.

"She'd rather move across the country than face her family in shame." Her mother continued. "She was so hard on me because she was terrified of me getting pregnant. When you were born, I made a vow that I would never be as hard on you as my mother was. That's why I showered you and your sister with all they toys you wanted and did everything I could to give you the childhood I always wanted."That's why your father and I ordered those… pills. In my mind I thought that you still had a chance to go to college and get your education. It was your father's idea actually to move your stuff. He's more upset about it than you know. In his mind, you're still his little girl and Wally took advantage of you. Now, I know that your father can be a difficult man. But he needs time to accept that you made your choice. Which is why I didn't say or do anything when we moved your stuff. It's not a good environment emotionally at home right now, and I'd rather you stay with Wally. He's a good honorable boy who will take care of you. Mushi and I are still a phone call away if you need us for anything." Mrs Sanban stopped walking and stared deeply into her daughter's eyes that were identical to her own. "Kuki, could you ever forgive me?"

Kuki's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her and said, "Mama,dasuki!"

"I love you to Kuki!" she said as she held her child as tight as she could.

As different as Kuki and her mother were, they now had one tight bond that they had in common. They were both moms. One thing that they, or anyone can not deny is that a mother has a deep unconditional love with roots earthed and held tight like a tree. They both wanted what's best for their own child, while they each have a different way of showing it, it is still there regardless.

"If you love your baby as much as you love your sister than your going to be a fantastic mother." Mrs Sanban said as they walked back to the office.


	17. Authors Note!

**Hey Guys!**

 **I just want to give a MAJOR thank you for encouraging me to make keep going with this fanfic! I never expected to go this far and I'm so happy for your support! One of my favorites is reading your reviews, answering your questions and so on! That being said I want you guys to know that with school starting soon, regular updates will be spotty until I get a proper routine down. Don't worry, I will keep updating and I have so much plans for Wally and Kuki :)))**

 **Lots of love!**

 **OXOXOXO**


	18. Operation: FUTURE

**Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E**

 **Foreseeing**

 **Utterly**

 **Terrifying**

 **Unions**

 **Relying**

 **Eternally**

The drive to the doctors after the dramatic reunion was much more than Wally could handle. Kuki was so excited about her rekindled relationship that she missed three stop signs.

"Oh Wally you have no idea how excited I am! Maybe when the baby is ready for its Omiyamairi we can go to Japan and see my Granny! OOOH we can probably go back for a few other ceremonies!"

"Wait? Whats an Omi-hari and why do we have to do all of this in Japan?"

"Its Omiyamairi, and it's a rite of passage for newborns. When the baby is a month old, you take it to a Shinto and the priest says a prayer for the baby. It's kinda like a baptism only we get small gifts out of it."

"So basically you want to travel across the globe with a newborn for a baptism?"

"I did it, my sister did, and both my parents had one when they were born Japan why can't our baby?"

"Well what if I wanted to go to Australia so we can meet my grandparents instead of going to Japan?"

"We can but this is a right of passage."

"So is Yowie hunting!" Wally exclaimed as Kuki took her eyes of the road staring at Wally a bit confused. "Every year my family and I go Yowie hunting on August 16th. The very day my great great great grandfather, Ignatius Beetles claimed he spotted a Yowie but the cruddy bugger got away. To prove a point he waited an entire year and took his sons Yowie hunting,"

"Why a year?"

"Eh something about weather patterns. Long story short that's what started the Beetles family tradition of going Yowie hunting. Its pretty great actually, we go to the family land, say hi to my grandparents, grab a few hunting gear and go to the wild until we get hungry and eat."

"Wally, are you telling me that an ancient tradition that has been passed down from my ancestors is less important because your lunatic grandfather saw bigfoot."

"No but the baby will be older on August 16th so logically why can't he see his Aussie family first then meet your Granny?"

"He?"

"... or she."

"We could do both?" Kuki suggested.

"That sound expensive."

"Yeah but it's something to think about. We'll be out of school, the baby will be a little older and we can meet my family in Japan and stay with them until mid July or early August and go big foot hunting with yours."

"We'll talk about it with our moms later."

Wally wanted to take the baby to see it's family more than anything, but Japan was scary for him. He's never been to a country where he didn't speak the language and didn't understand the customs. He couldn't even read Japanese! How was he going to get by if he went? It's not forever, but still! Australian however? He loves it and he wants his new family to love it as much as he does! Wally looks over and Kuki and wonders if Kuki wanted to go to Japan as much as he wanted the baby to meet his family. Maybe she wants the baby to have a special ceremony not because Kuki is Japanese, but because it's a part of her that she wants to share with her child. Just like how Wally wants their child to love Australia as much as he does.

"You know…" Wally began. "If we have to do only one trip, we can try Japan first and maybe Australia when its older… you know to save money in the meantime."

Kuki smiled as she attempted to park, "I'd love that."

They walked into Dr. Marshal's office and Kuki noticed that Wally was clutching a small piece of paper in his pocket. Whenever he had a list of questions, he often wrote them down so he wouldn't forget. Kuki held his slightly shaking hand to calm him down, Wally hated asking questions as much as he hated asking for help. If anything he liked to be as self sufficient as he possibly can. Wally and Kuki walked in on Dr. Marshall under a pile of files as tall as he was. He looked up and smiled and said, "Oh good, my favorite couple." They both smiled back after he greeted them. They can genuinely say they like their doctor. He was a nice guy who didn't give them backhanded comments about being young parents like some of the older nurses do or give Wally a fake smile when he talks about his plans about going to Harvard. Nope, when he took Wally in his office for words of encouragement and gave him a medical book, it actually made him slightly more confident in his abilities.

"How can I help you guys?"

"We just have a lot of questions about life in general and you were in the same boat so if it's cool we'd like your advice." Wally said as he glanced at his paper."

"Absolutely. What's on your mind?"

"We really want to continue our education." Kuki said.

"And…" Wally said with his stomach boiling with anxiety. "I want to go to Harvard and become a doctor."

Dr. Marshall smiled as if to say, " _good for you! You can do it!"_

"But the thing is… we don't know how to plan for college and a baby." He continued. "How did you do it."

"Well If I'm going to be one hundred percent honest, if I were you I wouldn't look into Harvard for an undergrad. But, you could go to an accredited university and get your undergrad in any field that's not just pre med. So you could be an english major and still be able to apply for med school. After that then I would recommend Harvard. What my wife and I did was use loans to get a cheap little apartment. Now at days university's offers family housing so you could look into that."

"Family housing?"

"Yep. my alma mater, UCLA, recently started student housing for married students with children-"

"Alright Kuki let's do it then!" Wally said happily.

"Wait, what?"

"Apply to UCLA as a married couple."

"Are you serious?!"

"Do you wanna get married or not?"

"NO! Not if this is your idea of proposing!" Kuki said as she stood up. "I'll wait for you in the car."

Wally stared at Kuki blankly while Dr. Marshall shook his head in disbelief. "Wallabee…" He said. "Do you know how I managed to stay happily married for twenty years?" Wally shook his head 'no'.

"I know when to shut up."

"What all I said was let's get married for student house-ohhhhh now I know whee I fucked up."

"Yeah you kinda did."

"Did you and your wife get married right away?"

"Well… we did but I wouldn't encourage it."

"But you're still married."

"True, but we were barely eighteen and we thought we were adults and could handle it. It was hard at times but it was meant to be for us."

Wally took the doctor's words into consideration. He should have never suggested getting married like it was a business transaction. He could only imagine what it must be like in Kuki's shoes. Maybe she was feeling insecure or anxious because she probably doesn't know if he's staying in the relationship for her or for the baby. He hasn't even verbally said "I love you" yet. Why is it taking him so long to say "I love you"? Wally clearly loves her. He can't even imagine his life without her. She is the most compassionate person he ever met in his life and she has faith in him. Even when he does not have any in himself. Honestly, whenever he is with Kuki, everything just makes sense. She's not even just a girlfriend to him, she is a lot of things. She is his partner in crime, his confidant, and best friend… maybe Kuki is also more than that.

"Dr. Marshall?" Wally asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you give me more information about UCLA? Maybe even let me borrow a few more books?"


	19. Operation: PLANNING

**Operation: P.L.A.N.N.I.N.G**

 **Preparing**

 **Lovley**

 **Arrangement**

 **Noting**

 **Nearly**

 **Involved**

 **Nice**

 **Gratitude**

Wally was excited. Not even nervous, but excited. After almost a week of clearing his browser history, contacting everyone important, even dipping into his savings just to get everything right he was finally going to do something that many, even his own parents would question.

The first thing he did was pitch the idea to his parents before going through all the necessary preparations. Wally can still recall waiting until Joey was in his room playing Minecraft, and Kuki was taking a nap so he can sit down with his parents and calmly explain what he was considering. He could not stress the considering it part enough. Wally told his parents that he values their opinion and he wanted their advice as adults.

They just stared at each other partially shocked that he actually went forward and asked their opinion. Of course the first impulse they had was to say 'NO!' but once they really thought about it, this is the girl whom Wally grew up with. They even remember a time before Wally and Kuki even started dating as two thirteen year olds with puppy love in there eyes. They remember when Wally was in Kindergarten and she was the first friend he ever made, how they used to play in the neighborhood, even the time when they were ten and Kuki had so kiss someone in their first school play and he got jealous so he pushed the poor kid off the stage… not their proudest parent moment.

"Honey," Caren said. "Do you love this girl."

"So much." Was all he could say. He didn't even have the words to describe how much he loves her.

"Then… I trust that you will follow your heart and make an educated decision."

Wally nodded his head in agreement before kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks mom." He said as he walked outside.

He walked in his car driving to over to do probably one of the most nerve wrecking thing in his life. At the time Kuki patched things up with her mom a few hours ago! What he was about to do was completely mental. It was the longest five minute drive he ever had to make in his life, but there was no turning back. It wasn't until later, when he walked up to that pristine house with an immaculate lawn he actually started to get scared. The first person to answer the door had to be Mr. Sanban who glared at him before slamming the door in his face, only to have the door stopped by Wally's right foot.

"Sir," he began, "May I come in? I would like to ask you a question."

"Go away."

"I'll just keep coming every day until you let me in."

"Then I call the police."

"Then I tell them how you tried to abort an unborn fetus with illegal drugs."

It was quiet until Mr. Sanban gestured Wally that he had permission to enter his house. As much as he hated that kid, he did respect him for always giving a valid argument. Mr. Sanban guided Wally down the narrow cream colored halls covered with family photos, awards, and so on. At the end of the hallway rested Mr. Sanban's study which was in neat, immaculate condition. The walls were mint green, the bookshelfs a matching chestnut brown as his desk and above Mr Sanban rested a massive samurai sword that Wally knew very well that he could use it anytime he pleases. Mr Sanban sat across his desk with his hands folded while Wally stood straight up prepared for anything that could possibly happen.

"What is your business in my home?" he sternly asked.

"Sir," Wally began. "I know you don't care for me-"

"That's an understatement, but please continue."

And somehow by the grace of god or whomever you believe in, Wally manage to speak with such eloquence as he professed his love for Kuki and all he wanted was to ensure that she will be happy, healthy, and content with her life. He laid out all of his plans for the future, his goals of becoming a Doctor, even mentioned how his grades have began to improve and that he was taking the necessary steps to continue his progress. Finally, ending it how with his blessing, Wally would promise to give Kuki and their child the life that they deserve.

"You know you didn't have to ask me."

"I know, I wanted to."

Mr. Sanban looked at him as if he was examining every possible flaw he could find in Wally. Then again, as much as he hates to admit it, Wally is the kind of boy any father would be lucky enough to have their daughter date. As much as Wally had a number of off qualities, he was a good, honest boy who respected him enough to formally talk to him. All it took was a slight smile and a nodd of the head for him to give Wally his blessing. Wally shook his hand estatically and practically bolted out of the house and into his car with excitement.

That is what started all of his plans. From the endless long distance phone calls, to the endless amounts of thinking he put into planning. Wally wanted to make sure that he was going to do this right. Kuki deserved something special.

That Saturday, Wally was sure to wake up at the crack of dawn to get everything ready. Kuki woke up to Wally dressed and ready to go while holding a shopping bag.

"Wally what's all this?"

"Oh just a few things I put together." He said with a smug smile. "And I just happened to be in the mall and I found something that I think would look really nice on you."

Kuki got up and opened the shopping bag and found the most beautiful summer dress she ever saw in her life. It was a lacy A-line dress with spaghetti straps that criss crossed in the back. She was so excited she tried it on right away and it looked better in person than on the rack. It stopped just above the knee and it even covered her little belly. Looking at herself in the mirror she looked and felt stunning even with her messy black hair sprawled in an uneven bun and a hint of a pregnant belly poking out.

"Wally this is beautiful!"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Good cuz put your shoes on I'm taking my girl out!"

"Wally I have to brush my hair." She said while she placed her arms around his neck as he held her by the hips.

"How'd I get so lucky." Wally said before kissing her lips.

Joey walked passed the bedroom door that was wide open and caught a glimpse of the couple making out and being all lovey dovey.

"Ewwww." He exclaimed. "Can I at least have my cereal first before getting grossed out."

"Shut up, you'll never have this." Wally teased as he playfully flicked his brother in his temple.

"MOM! Wally flicked me again!"

Kuki rolled her eyes as she finally left his embrace to fix herself up while Wally got dressed. She was never used to living with boys in the house unless you count a male cat named Goku she had when she was younger. Watching Wally and his little brother interact is completely different than how her and Mushi act. Joey could bite Wally for no reason and Wally would bite him back or punch him then all would be forgiven. This was all foreign to her seeing that her little sister was and still is her best friend.

"Ready to go Kooks?" He said nuzzling in her neck.

Wally was pulling all the stops today. He wasn't wearing his usual orange sweat shirt today. Instead, trading it in for a clean, white shirt that was paired with a black denim jacket, grey pants, and black converse sneakers with a matching belt. He was even wearing that cologne that Kuki liked so much.

"Yeah I'm ready." She smiled as she pushed her long black hair behind her ears.

While they walked out of the house Wally opened the car door for Kuki before he handed her an old CD that was marked with colorful sharpies in the true middle school fashion.

"You still have the mix CD I made you?"

"Of course I do! It has the greatest hits of our middle school trash days."

Seconds later, without shame, they belted the of key notes of Friday by Rebecca Black. The CD varied from Lady Gaga to Jpop and of course some pop punk. What? It was middle school! They didn't care, it brought back some fun memories when they first started dating. Little things like how handholding and walking to the dollar store was an ideal date for them.

"Where are we going?" Kuki asked.

"Memory Lane."

"No seriously."

"I'm dead serious. Kuki, we are going to retrace our steps starting… now." Wally said as he parked in front of the old elementary school and took her hand while guiding Kuki to the playground. The grass was still cold and dewy and the monkey bars and swing seats remained temporarily untouched since it was only a saturday.

"Guess." Wally said with a smile.

"I think…"Kuki said as she sat on the swing. "This is where we first met."

"Yep! If I remember correctly, you were on the same swing that I wanted, I got mad and pushed you off-"

"And you called me a dog poop face."

"Then you pushed me back and I started to cry. I think you felt bad because I remember you gave me your snack bar and we played on the rainbow bridge." Wally reached in his jacket pocket and handed Kuki a chocolate peanut butter flavored granola bar when he took the seat next to her. "I think I owe you a snack." he said. They spent the next hour reminiscing about their elementary school days. Which was a blur, but still some fond memories of how they were such good friends. Wally checked his phone and grabbed her by the hand while racing back to the car. "Come on we still have a few more spots to go to!"

He practically peddled his car halfway across town to a Mcburger Place that was half way in the poor side of the area. They pulled up infront of a dingy little yellow house that had a forrest green roof and paint slightly chipped off the walls and slightly over grown grass that almost covered a For Sale sign. "Guess why I brought you here?" Wally said.

"This was where we had our first date! I could never forget that!"

She remembers it like it was yesterday. They were thirteen and it was the Fall Formal, their first dance. Wally painfully asked her to the dance, but his mom insisted they have dinner at his house before the dance. She still remembers how uncomfortable he looked with his mom watching their every move and how quiet they were the car ride to the dingy school gym. Wally got out of the car and guided her to the front steps of the old house while holding her hand.

"Which means that this very spot was also our first kiss." Wally said as he kissed her on the lips. Afterwards he looked at her and he had a sudden impulse to do the thing he's been planning for months now. He was going to take her to breakfast and create a new memory for her but it was her kind eyes that made him forget everything.

"Kuki…" He said in almost a daze.

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something that I've waited for four years to do."

"What is it Wally?" She said a little confused.

"I love you."

Kuki smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know silly. And I love you to."

"No," He said more seriously, "I really love you. The reason why I waited so long to tell you how much I love you is because I wanted to make it a life long commitment. When I say I love you, I want you to know that I mean it one hundred percent. I mean it when I love everything about you. How your kind, smart, beautiful, nurturing. I love you at your best and at your worst and you're the only one for me." Wally reached in the other side of his pocket jacket and held a small little black box. "I called my gran from Australia a week ago, told her all about you, and she mailed this in yesterday. It's been in my family for ages and I want you to be apart of it." While he held her hand and got down on his knee, Wally opened the box revealing a small gold band with a bright green emerald at the center in between two small white diamonds.

"Kuki Sanban, will you marry me?"


	20. Operation:WEDDING

**Operation: W.E.D.D.I.N.G**

 **Wally**

 **Elopes**

 **Doing**

 **Dope**

 **Illuminating**

 **Nuptial**

 **Greetings**

"Kuki Sanban, will you marry me?"

Shocked was an understatement to how she was feeling. This was the moment she's been waiting her life for and it was all happening so fast. Time paused after he proposed and she took the time to think of her answer. She could have said "No", she could have lectured him on how a baby is not a valid reason to get married and they were much too young, but Wally got up still holding the ring and kept holding her hand. He sensed that she was shocked and he didn't blame her.

"I want to make one thing clear to you." He said as she looked at him with her eyes widen. "We can do whatever you feel comfortable with. We can get married as soon or as long or whenever you want to. We don't even have to do the thing if you don't want to. I just want you to know that this is my feelings, this is the commitment that I want to take and all I want is you in my life one way or another."

It was those words of affirmation that made answered all of the questions she needed. That was how she knew he truly did love her and proposed because he wanted to, not because he had to.

"Today." Kuki said.

"What?" Wally asked.

She beamed and said, "I want to do it today!"

"Is that a yes?!"

"Yes!"

"YES!"

And so on that warm day on September 8th, Kuki and Wally bought a thing of fake sunflowers (Kuki's request) and drove the nearest courthouse to get married as soon as they can. Except they got the news that they couldn't get married right this second.

"Vegas does it all the time." Wally said.

"Sir, this is Ohio and we require a marriage licence and parental consent. If you're under eighteen."

They looked at eachother and Kuki shrugged insinuating that she doesn't care how long they wait, she just wants to get married at some point.

"Ok ummm…" Wally said. "We'll be back."

They walked out of the courthouse hand in hand as Kuki looked at her plastic little sunflowers.

"Kooks?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure you want a courthouse wedding?"

Kuki thought about it for a second while she quietly looked off in the distance. "Well," She said placing her hand on her little belly as they walked down the outdoor stairs. "I want a big wedding, but not right now. I want the wedding to be about just us the first time. And we also have a lot to plan. We have a baby on the way, college applications, do we really need a big wedding? Besides its expensive."

"We can still have a courthouse wedding, just maybe a small ceremony? My family and your mom and Mushi two or three friends meet us at court than afterwards we have a tiny party. And I promise you, when I'm a successful doctor and your a thriving career women, we'll have our own wedding/anniversary party."

They talked an endless list of details and decided to call Hoagie and Abby to announce the big news! Naturally they were sceptical as to why they wanted to get married so young, but they knew deep down that Wally and Kuki truly did love each other and it didn't matter if they waited five years, five days, or five minutes to get married.. To show their support, they talked details on speakerphone while the newly engaged couple did marriage license research over pancakes. Well, Wally researched, Kuki was scrolling through ideas on Pinterest. They eventually decided to set a date for Sunday. Sunday gives them time they needed to plan and prepare. Everything was going to be quick, simple and perfect. That was until they arrived home and invited Kukis mother over to announce the big news to their mothers.

"This Sunday?" Caren Exclaimed "But how?! How are we going to book a church in time, find a wedding dress, we need to call the family and have them over-"

"Umm… Caren…" Kuki said calmly, "I don't want a big wedding just yet. I want to go to the courthouse and have a small party. Just you three, my mom and Mushi, and Hoagie and Abbie."

Caren walked over and flicked Wally in the back of his year just like she used to when he was a little boy. "What's wrong with you?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"I know. But I can't hurt a pregnant women." She turns over to Kuki, "Of course I'm not mad at you." Caren looks up at her tall son with her arms crossed and her head nodding back and forth. "Wallaby Erwin all I ever wanted was to one day plan a big beautiful wedding for my daughter. Obviously I never got one, so I settled with you and Joey meeting a nice girl who I can love like a daughter. And what do you do to your poor mother? You break my heart by planning a cheap courthouse wedding."

"Mom we're probably going to renew our vows when we're older."

"That doesn't count."

"You still have Joey."

"We don't even know if he likes girls yet!"

"Caren-" Mr Beetles interfered.

"Hush Sydney!"

"Caren," Kuki said sweetly. "If it helps, you can still help me plan my wedding. I still want to have a small reception and You could help plan the details."

She smiled and hugged Kuki. "Of course love. Now lets call your mother, we got a lot of planning to do." The two women walked off into the kitchen with Kuki's phone glowing with her Board showing while Wally, his dad, and Joey watch T.V in complete silence.

"Dad?" Joey asked.

"Yeah?"

"If I liked boys would mom be mad?"

"Nope."

"Oh… would she still plan my wedding?"

"Of course she would." Wally said.


	21. Authors note 2 (Present!)

HELLO!

Just a little heads up before I have to get back to you know... College life... *inserts eye rolling emoji*.

Anyway, as the wedding nears, we will soon find out the gender of Wally and Kukis baby! YAAAYY! What I would like is for you to reply what gender/name ideas you would like for the little Beanie and I would like to take your input and incorporate that in the fic. The reason why I would like more of your input on Wally and Kuki's baby is because this is my way of saying thank you so so soooooooooo much for all of the positive responses and the helpful notes. This means so much especially your patience and I can't thank you enough!

Lots of love!

OXOXO


	22. Operation VOW

**Operation: V.O.W.S**

 **Very**

 **Organized**

 **Wedding**

 **Service**

The week leading up to Sunday was probably the most hectic the Beetle's house has ever been in a long time. Between obtaining the marriage license and planning a small get together, it was a miracle they could even breath. Kuki was excited nonetheless. Wally remained very "hands off" as far as planning goes.

"It's your day," He said when she asked for his input. "All I want is wedding pie."

Caren, Kuki, and Mrs Sanban came up with the food theme being 'Mini'. A little wedding cake big enough for two sense no one really eats wedding cake anyway, Dumplings with mini grilled cheese and tomato soups (the bride and grooms favorite food) and of course Pie Pops from pinterest, mini cheesecakes, and a small hot chocolate and apple cider bar. Perfect for an outdoor fall picnic. Mushi suggested that everyone gets a polaroid camera because "Every wedding needs lots of pictures".

What no one knew except for Joey and Sydney was that Caren had a little surprise up her sleeve. Every day early in the morning before everyone heads off to school and she goes to work, she takes out her old wedding dress and makes some tiny little alterations. The problem of not knowing Kukis measurements was tackled by Carens creative, borderlining crazy, problem solving skills. Kuki has always been a petite little thing. One day by accident Joey tried on her pants thanks to a laundry mix up. It fitted him pretty well except that it was two sizes too long for him. So for the past week at five in the morning, she would wake up Joey, tape a small bowl to his belly, sit him on an ottoman in her room, put the wedding dress on him and start tailoring. Sydney has woken up on occasion to his youngest protesting to wearing a poofy gown.

"Mom I don't wanna wear it."

"It's just for a few hours."

"Kuki already has a dress."

"I know but it's not a wedding dress."

"But she likes it."

"Our son has a point." Sydney groggily stated.

"I know but this is something we do for family."

Joey went along with this for a few days. He did like Kuki and was glad that he was kinda getting a big sister. Besides he was to tired to argue with his strong willed mother. As the wedding grew closer, Caren had to hurry so she took to letting Joey stay up late so she can sew. By some miracle she managed to finish the dress in time for Sunday.

On Wally's end, he decided to do things a little differently. After lying to Kuki and telling her he was going to stay after school for math tutoring, he instead decided to drive to Mr. Sanban's Office. After all, the man did give him permission to marry his daughter, it's only fair to invite him to the wedding. That still didn't make it any less awkward when he walked over to the plain, grey cubicle with three pictures strategically placed over his computer. Somehow, his work space managed to be just as freezing as his entire house. It could be because he was giving Wally an icy cold stare after being interrupted from his diligent work.

"What do you want now?"

"A moment of your time."

"I gave you my daughter even though you defiled her and injected your filth in my genes, potentially ruining my grandchild. Meh."

"Why do you have to say it like that?!"

Mr. Sanban blankly stared at him with no emotion.

"Look," Wally began, "We're getting married this sunday."

"That's soon."

"I know, and I would like you to come if-"

"No."

Mr. Sanban took a framed picture off his desk of a two smiling baby girls. One of them was a toddler, maybe three or four, with a single ponytail at the top of her head the was more like a little stub. She was cuddling a giant stuffed bear and wearing a fleece pajama type while the fat baby was staring blankly at the camera.

"That's Kuki and Mushi when they were little. If I could I would like to keep them that way."

"But technically you can't…"

"When you have a daughter, you will understand." He said as he placed the picture back on his desk. "When Kuki got older, she started to… resent my decision making. From what I here, she is happier than she's ever been living with you. Let me ask you, does Kuki know you're here?"

"... No."

"Did she express any desire to have me at the wedding."

"Just her mom, Mushi, my family and a two friends."

"Then when Kuki decides she wants to talk to me, I will welcome her with open arms. For now, I think it's best to let Kuki live with what she wants."

"Ok…"

Wally left the building feeling a little relieved that Mr. Sanban would not be attending the wedding. Not only would Kuki kill him for going behind her back, but he would face Mr Sanban in his usual way.

To be fair, Kuki hasn't been entirely honest to Wally, but it's for a good reason. What better present could she give Wally then the gender of their baby? So Kuki made a quick appointment with their doctor for a sonogram. She even looked away from the sonogram so she wouldn't spoil anything. The doctor assured her the baby was perfectly healthy and the sonogram was in the envelope along with the gender.

Meanwhile, Abby had something up her sleeve the drive back home. When Hougie was fast asleep, she called Numbuh One back at moon base.

"Numbuh Five? Is everything alright?"

"Booyy you are NOT going to believe this!"

"I rarely do, but carry on."

"Numbuh Three and Four are getting married!"

"WHAT?! But that's insane they're not even eighteen yet!"

"I Know! And guess what, It's this Sunday!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"Well I can't say I'm the least bit surprised. They were cute together even as kids."

"Yeah seems just like yesterday Numbuh four was saving Numbuh three from the sand king only cuz she owed him a quarter."

"Time sure does fly by."

"Anyway, so here's the deal, Numbuh two and I are on our way back home. I put a camera in my earrings so you can see the whole thing."

"Really." He said with his heart full of glee. "You'd do that so I'd get to see them get married!"

"Of course I would!"

Words genuinely couldn't describe how grateful he was that even though he was on Moon base, he would still be able to see two of the most important people in his life get married. Numbuh One wanted make it up to the two of them. One of the perks to having secret access to KND equipment was knowing different ways to use them. So, they are going to be newlyweds with a baby, it's only fair that he uses a few tricks up his sleeve.

The four hour drive was long, but worth it! Once Abby and Hoagie pulled up in the driveway, Kuki ran out of the door and nearly tackled them out of excitement.

"Wow! Would you look at that belly?"

"Hush Hoagie! You can't say that to a pregnant women!"

"Oh its ok Abby I've started to show a little."

"May I…?" Hoagie said gesturing at her belly.

"Oh, sure go ahead."

"Wow there is a person in there!"

"Yep! And soon we'll be able to feel him move."

"Or her." Abby and Kuki said.

"We'll find out if its a boy or not soon, it's our wedding present."

"Wally!" Kuki said. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"It's still a surprise!" Wally Protested.

Before Kuki could say anything back, Caren came out with two suitcases happy as can be.

"Oh Abby dear it's so good to see you! And hello Hoagie." She said as she greeted them with a kiss on the cheek. "Well dear I'd love to chat but the laddies and I have to head to the hotel."

"Mom, why are you going to a hotel?"

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding Wally. So I booked a lovely hotel for the girls and I to say until Sunday. It'll be fun, Kuki's mother and Mushi are coming, we're going to have a spa day-"

"What about us?" Hoagie said a little hurt.

"Oh I'm sure you boys will come up with something."

"Not to be rude Mrs Beetles," Hoagie said, "But isn't tradition the last thing to describe the wedding."

"What are ya talking about? The bride is pregnant, we're having a quick ceremony in a courthouse before the baby is born, and on top of that there is a semi disappointed member in the bride family. This screams tradition."

Regardless, it was a great idea for both parties. Kuki, her mother, Caren, Abby, and Mushi head over to a very nice hotel. They rolled the red carpet for the girls giving them a lavish suite with two separate rooms. Each room is complete with a plush queen size bed with a soft comforter that had a gold trim. All the girls were treated like princesses and lavished with hair, spa, and nails treatments.

Hoagie semi agreeing with Wally's mom about tradition decided to host an impromptu bachelor party. No strippers per Wally's request. He didn't want to go to the courthouse with mysterious specks of glitter on his face. So, Mr. Beetles decided on something a little more sentimental. He walked out of his office with an old bottle of scotch and a few cigars.

"Son, this is what my dad and I drank before my wedding. The same goes for his father, and his father's this bottle, I snuck through airport when we first came to America."

"How'd yah do that Mr. Beetles?" Hoagie asked.

"Oh it was before things got so strict, not a fun story. The point is I want to pass on an old Beetles tradition of drinking this very bottle, and trading stories about the groom."

"I'll go first!" Joey said standing up on a chair holding a glass with coca cola in it to make him feel like a part of the group. "When I was eight, Wally was babysitting me and when I was watching Spongebob he came in with an onion cut in half and told me to bite it cuz he made it taste like an apple… It didn't taste like an apple. I'm still mad at you for ruining onion rings for me but I still love you."

"Here Here." They all said as they raised their glasses and sipped the strong burban.

"Well," Hoagie said standing up. "I've known Wally for a loooonnngg time. I remember when Abby and I graduated he cried… and then I cried."

"It was May and I had allergies."

"Whatever! Anyway the point is I've known him for most of my life. So I can't really tell one good story because there are too many to count. Wally, may you and Kuki have as many happy memories as I have with you."

"Here Here!"

"Son." Mr. Beetles said as he got up. "You were my problem child, and you are also a Beetles through and through. So I know you're going to mess something up along the way. Which is why I'm going to give you the secret to a happy marriage. Joey, close your ears."

Joey put his fingers in his ears intrigued but not willing to disobey his dad's orders.

"Two things. One, never go to bed angry. Two, never stop having sex."

The night Wally and Kuki went to bed over joyed that tomorrow was going to be the day the make the ultimate commitment and become husband and wife. Kuki layed in bed rubbing her belly while whispering 'Your parents are finally getting married'. Wally was just laying in bed staring at the ceiling wondering how the hell did he manage to get an amazing girl like Kuki.

The wedding day finally came! Kuki was greeted by Mushi snuggling next to her saying "Your getting married!" Caren and Mrs. Sanabn were waiting for Kuki with a tea length wedding dress hanging on the bathroom door.

"Whats this?" She said smiling.

"Well, I wanted you to have a proper wedding dress so here's mine."

Mrs Sanban turned the dress around to show a corset style back with silky red ribbons. "And these are the ribbons I wore at my wedding."

"Don't even worry about your belly love." Caren said. "This is very bump friendly."

Back at the house, all the men suited up before heading over to courthouse. Joey even gelled and combed his hair until it was a sleek, skinny, blonde, blob. He looked like a little old man with his hair like that and gray suite with the lavender bow tie. Wally sported a white button up shirt, black suspenders and trousers, a black belt that matched his converse sneakers. But for Kuki, he wore a fake sunflower boutonniere. In true Hoagie fashion, he wore his suite but instead of a nice shirt, he wore an aviator t-shirt and converse sneakers to match Wally. After all, in a way he was kinda the best man. Mr. Beetles on the other hand wore the plainest suite he can find and an orange tie with green koalas.

The men drove to the courthouse and waited patiently outside of the the office/semi chapel where they were scheduled to get married. From a distance, Joey could see a gaggle of girls heading there way. He could see his mom wearing a long purple maxi dress and big silver hoop earrings. Mrs. Sanban sported a nice red suite with a matching skirt and white heels. Her hair in the usual top not bun. Mushi went all out. Wearing sparkly yellow flats and the poofiest teal blue dress with a taffeta bottom making her look like a ballerina. Abby wore her hair in many braids for the first time in a long time accenting her many ear piercings. She wore a mustard yellow mini dress that had one shoulder covered and reached just above her knee and paired her outfit with nude shoes and held a single sunflower with a red ribbon in a little bow. It didn't take long for Joey to see an abundance of white which could only mean one thing.

"You ready?" Hoagie asked smiling.

"More than ready." Wally beamed.

Wally turned around and his heart skipped a beat. Kuki wore a gorgeous tea length dress that was strapless, a-line and slightly puffy. There were hints of lace from the top that gently flowed to the bottom of the waist dripping from side to side. She didn't have a vail. She instead wore her hair in big wavy curls that was held together by a single sunflower that matched her little boquete. Kuki was radiant. Her lips were ruby read, and she had a thin cat eye accenting her long, lush eyelashes. He was speechless, and she was to. It was a silent communication where they both knew deep in their hearts that they were meant to be together.

As they walked into the tiny chapel area of the courthouse that was simple, but significant. Wally and Kuki walked hand in hand to the minister ecstatic to start this new chapter in their lives. The ceremony was quick, but the thoughts still passed the adults in awe realising that they are adults now. Caren couldn't help think that she didn't remember getting older… when did they? Mr. Beetles wondered if it really was only yesterday they were small children playing. Mrs. Sanban almost cried thinking when did her little girl to grow to become such a beauty. And when did Wally get so tall? Abby and Hoagie made side eye contact as they smiled together. They couldn't help but notice how natural they look together… is that in store for them?

"I assume you two prepared your own vows?" The minister said.

"Kuki, like you this is going to be sweet and straight to the point. I love you more than you will ever know, and I vow that you will never forget that."

"Wally. I can't vow that I will be the perfect wife, mother, or even the easiest person to deal with. But the one thing I will always vow is that no matter what, I will still be your best friend and partner in crime."

As the exchanged rings, the minister beamed nearly belting, "By the power vested in me, by the state of Ohio. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Wally and Kuki threw themselves at each other as their closest friends and family roared with applause. In what seems like seconds, everyone rushed over to an open field where the cutest picnic was prepared and ready to go. Four multi colored blankets and mini food with a sunflower in a vase rested with individual home made gift bags reasted all around for their guests. Wally and Kuki of course had there own blanket. The parents shared one as did Hoagie and Abby as well as Mushi and Joey. Aside from the playlist the couple made and the disposable cameras, the miniature wedding cake was the highlight of the reception. It was only two tears, pastel yellow with white polka dots, and was chocolate cake with chocolate icing.

"Aren't you forgetting something?!" Wally said gesturing to Kuki's belly.

"Oh right!" She said standing up.

"Everyone!" Wally said. "Kuki has a surprise!"

"In my hand, I have the baby's gender so I want you all to know that we're having a…" Kuki unwrapped the paper and squealed with delight.

"What is it!" Wally said already picturing his little boy in his head.

"IT'S A GIRL!"


	23. Operation GIRL

**Operation: G.I.R.L**

 **Great**

 **Intentions for a**

 **Really**

 **Loved child**

Wally kinda blanked out a little after Kuki said that they were having a girl. He was expecting a boy! Girls never ran in his family. This is the first Beetles girl in five generations! Obviously he's going to love his child either way, but a girl? I girl was scary to him. Wally knows he can teach her how to play dodgeball and video games, hell Kuki can beat him at any game they play together. But what if she's a girly girl and he can't relate to her? And if he can't is that going to affect her when she's a teenager and cause her to date guys like… well him. Oh god what is he going to do when she starts dating?!

"AHHHHHHH MY GRANDBABY'S A GIRL!" Caren screamed with delight.

"Wally were having a girl!" Kuki repeated as she bounced up and down. Then she stopped after noticing the look on his face. It wasn't exactly disappointment or shock, it was… blank. "Wally? Are you ok? I know how much having a boy means to you."

Was he upset? The more Wally thought about it, a new vision fell into his head. He imagined a sweat plump little baby girl holding his hand starting a new life long bond as daddy's little girl. Her first words being Dada, to a toddler with stubby little legs trying to catch up to him as he teaches her dodgeball. This would come in handy as she carries on his legacy of being the dodgeball champion in elementary school. When she starts dating… who knows maybe she'll meet a nice bloke and he won't have to break his legs right away. She will be his pride and joy and Wally suddenly couldn't wait for all of the milestones in her life.

"You know I think I might like having a girl more than a boy." Wally said as he kissed Kuki in his arms.


	24. Operation: APPLICATION

**Operation A.P.P.L.I.C.A.T.I.O.N.S**

 **Always**

 **Prepair**

 **Properly**

 **Livley**

 **In**

 **College**

 **Acceptance**

 **To**

 **Individual**

 **Occupation**

 **Now**

 **Stay**

After the small wedding, Wally and Kuki began their lives as newlyweds. Mr. Beetles insisted on turning the basement into a mini apartment for Wally and Kuki and have them pay rent. It was a fair trade if you asked them. They did need more space for the baby, and the basement, former game room, was large enough for a small nursery. It was one of those massive basements that came with bathroom with just a sink and toilet as well as a medium size bedroom. The walls and the carpets were the same cream color as the carpet. Caren told them they can paint the room for the nursery to make it feel more homey.

The only person unhappy about this arrangement was Joey. He was the only one in the Beetles clan that used the basement. It was just his video games and the old toys he played with on occasion. When they began moving their stuff to the basement, Joey took it upon himself to move all of his junk in Wally's old room.

"I thought that was going to be a work space." Mr. Beetles whispered to Caren.

"Mhmn. Nope. I'm not dealing with this. You talk to him."

This grew into a very long and lenthy conversation on how Joey is growing up and he can't have a room in the house just for his toys.

"But Wally's getting the whole basement!"

"He's paying for it. And it's not just him. It's him, Kuki, and the baby."

"Why can't he get his own apartment then?"

"Joey, I'm not arguing with you on this." He looked around the room that was already somehow cluttered with all of Joey toys. "You know what. You're getting rid of some toys."

"What?!"

"Your toys are going to be in YOUR room, no place else and if you haven't used it in a year, it's gone."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Joey screamed as Mr. Beetles walked out the door.

"I'll be back in an hour." He said as he closed the door to drown out the sounds of his screams.

He walked down to Kuki holding a few pieces of cloths while Wally was hauling a large box down the basement.

"Why don't you let him have the playroom?" She asked.

"Kuki," He said, "I love my boys, but Joey has too many damn toys. Besides it would be nice to have an office for a little peace and quiet."

"Why do you need-"

"WALLABEE DID YOU MOVE YOUR BED?" Caren yelled from the kitchen.

"NO MOM I'M JUST HAMMERING SHIT FOR FUN."

"I AM YOUR MOTHER, DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"I HATE THIS FAMILY I AM NEVER LEAVING THIS ROOM FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP JOEY!" He yelled as he walked up the basement stairs to grab the last box.

Kuki and Mr. Beetles made eye contact as she sympathetically nodded in understandment.

It wasn't long until they managed to turn the basement into something they can call home. Instead of a couch, they turned two queen sized mattresses into a bed/couch. The bedding was a pretty yellow and white pattern and matching floral pillows. A part of a few small wedding gifts they received so far. According to Wally it was crazy comfortable, especially since it came with fleece sheets. The tv stayed downstairs, which was nice and the walls were decorated with a black stick on with words reading, "Laugh, Love, Smile" and randomly a few posters that Wally could not part with. The spare room was haphazardly stuffed with a rainbow monkey, baby cloths, and a pink blanket. Kuki really wanted to focus on decorating, especially since they found out they were having a girl, but for now they had to focus on college applications.

For the both of them UCLA was their top choice due to the biology program and the married student housing. They bonded by spending long hours in the basement glued to their laptops spending hours on end filling out application after application.

"Kuki, which one are you working on now?" Wally asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Uh…. UCLA…"

"I thought we finished that yesterday?"

"We did. I just wanted to check the… tracking of the… thing?"

Wally could always tell when she was lying. He peaked over and saw as clear as day that Kuki was applying to Harvard Business school.

"I thought we agreed to wait to apply to Harvard?"

"We did, but I just want to see if I get in or not."

"Seriously? You couldn't just wait until we finished our undergrad?" He said feeling a little hurt that she would lie about applying to college to him.

"I don't see what the problem is. Infact your being a little ridiculous."

"No I'm not." He said almost yelling. "What if you get in? Then we have to go cuz I don't want you to miss out on business school."

"Really Wally!? You didn't think about what I wanted when you started rambling about California."

"Well that's different. You're going to be a new mom and you should be with the baby and-"

"WHAT?!"

The glowing anger in Kuki's eyes made Wally realise that he should have never opened his mouth. She moved her laptop away from her lap so she can face him with her arms crossed. Wally wanted nothing more than to back away slowly.

"Let me get this straight." Kuki said loudly. "You expect me to go wherever the fuck you go, stay at home to raise your baby, and if I'm lucky I get to dick around in a few classes until you become a doctor."

"That's not exactly true-"

"What about MY degree? Do you even ask what I want anymore? I want to marketing for the Rainbow Monkeys Corporation. I love Rainbow Monkeys and you want me to stay at home covered in baby vomit so what the hell am I going to do about my degree?!"

"I'm not saying be a stay at home mom I'm just saying be realistic. If you get into Harvard now what are we going to do? They don't offer a pre-med program, they don't offer married housing, and who is going to take care of the baby?"

"Your controlling enough over my pregnancy, you stay at home and take care of the baby!"

"Kuki-"

"Better yet, how about you be the pregnant one for a change."

"Kuki-"

"No no let's trade. You get fat and deal with stretchmarks, sore boobs, and peeing every fifteen seconds and I'll lay around the house sleeping all day and brag how I'm going to medical school."

"Is that seriously all you think I do?"

"That is exactly all you do!" She said with tears forming in her eyes. "You never even talk to me about anything except the baby. For god's sake I'm growing a human and I'm terrified! Do you have any idea what it's like walking around and have everyone stare at you like your a fucking incubator! I HATE THIS! I want someone to talk to but I can't because you're either working or sleeping. When I finally do get a chance to talk to you it's always 'oh hey when I'm a doctor bla bla bla bla. Oh by the way Kuki, don't give in to your cravings all the time the baby will get fat.'"

"You know I'm doing all of that for our family-"

"What about us before the baby comes? Do you want me to keep resenting you during and after my pregnancy?"

Wally wasn't realising it then, but he can sense it now that she was losing her identity as 'Kuki' and being seen only as 'mom' and the baby wasn't even here yet.

"Kuki," He said with both his hands resting on her shoulders. "I know I'm hard on you during this pregnancy and I'm sorry for that. But you need to understand that I'm terrified to."

"I know that-"

"No you don't! I already know you're going to be a good mom, but I have no idea how to be a dad."

"We've been through this." She said calmly. "You're going to be a great dad."

"And I still don't believe it. Honestly, I don't think I'm ever going to believe it until the baby is born… and even then I still will have no idea what I'm doing. If I'm not going to be a good dad the least I could be is a good provider and a great example what hard work can give a person."

"I know you want to set a good example, but you need to understand that I do to. Were having a little girl. Do you want her to that it's ok to be in a relationship where you end up sacrificing her goals for a boyfriend?"

"Technically I'm your husband…" He looked at Kukis eyes and she wasn't the least bit amused. "Your right. I was wrong for taking your dreams for granted. If you get into Harvard first, I'll work, take some part time classes and take care of the baby. If we get into UCLA then we'll just schedule our classes so one of us can stay home with the baby and just alternate days. I'm sorry Kuki… I should have never taken your goals for granted."

They both sat down on the couch bed in awkward silence recovering from their first fight as husband and wife. "That doesn't mean I don't want to go to UCLA." Kuki said. "I just want you to talk to me more and not about the baby so much."

Wally smiled and held her hand. "Well… let's make a promise to each other right now. From now on, once a week, we have date night. No baby talk, no school, no work, just us talking."

"I'd like that a lot." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.


	25. Operation: STRENGTH

**Operation: S.T.R.E.N.G.T.H**

 **Some**

 **Trublesome**

 **Reactions**

 **Even**

 **Not**

 **Good**

 **Things**

 **Happening**

Over time Kuki got used to the stares and whispers as she passed the hallways with her growing belly. She soon learned to tune out negative comments made by her peers and sometimes teachers. Some ranging from " _It's a shame she got pregnant."_ to " _Does she really think she can go to college? She's not going to have time now that she's a wife and going to be a mom."_ It didn't matter to Kuki. She'll have the last laugh at her reunion with a degree, a job, and a beautiful family. Besides, in a way she was lucky. How many people can say they met there future husband during childhood? Besides, Aside from Wally and her family, Fanny has her back. She has no problem defending Kuki. Infact, she liked a fight or two. She said it was a good stress reliever from applications. It wasn't just Kuki she defended. She helped Wally when he needed it to.

Wally was thriving in AP classes. Something that shocked everyone. After a little tutoring, it was as if everything in his brain just clicked and everything finally made sense! For the first time he didn't feel like that kid who was embarrassed to raise his hand only to hear snickers from the corner of the classroom. Most importantly, he wanted to learn. This newfound confidence gave him such a thirst for knowledge that could not and would not stop. Yes, dyslexia did make it a struggle at times, however he was learning new ways to manage it. Wally even decided to find ways to make a date night out of it. Kuki and him would go to the library and have a "blind book date" where Wally would pick a book for Kuki and Kuki would pick a book for Wally and they would take turns reading out loud at a small restaurant for dinner. When it was Kukis turn to plan date night, she would sometimes chose a museum and a coffee date later. For the most part they would just do dinner and a movie. Regardless, they were closer than ever by bonding on a common love of books.

Unfortunately, even with Kukis endless support he was still treated like that little boy who struggled in school. For as long as he can remember, Valerie was always an overachiever. Well part overachiever, part dictator, part heinous bitch, you take your pick on how you want to describe her. She was always defensive about her role of being a straight A student, and here comes Wally. He just waltzed in her AP classes and by gracing his presence he's the one getting the better grades? Nope. Not on her watch. At first it was little things like rolling her eyes on everything he said and even arguing with him over how her literary analysis was the better option.

It didn't start to get ugly until they were taking a quiz in AP Government. He couldn't find anything to write with and he leaned over and whispered, "Hey Valerie? Can I brow a pencil?" No answer. He brushed it off and ended up getting a spare one from the teacher's desk. As he sat down Valerie whispered, "Unlike the faculty I'm not giving to charity." He could feel his cheeks turn bright read and tried his hardest to ignore everything about her. From her ridiculously poofy blonde curls in tight top knot, to the pink shirt with the white color paired with tight black pencil skirt. It was actually a miracle she could even breath now that he thinks about it.

"I don't know what your talking about…" he whispered quietly.

"They didn't put you in these classes because you're smart. They just felt sorry that a little retarded boy like you knocked up his girlfriend."

"I'm not retarded." He said as he gritted his teeth.

"Keep telling yourself that."

The teacher sensed Wallys distress and made his way over to the two students. With a stern look he gestured them to follow him outside of his classroom. He trailed behind Valorie who's perfect posture gave her the appearance of a victorian school teacher.

"Whats going on?" the teacher said a little aggravated.

"Nothing is wrong." Valorie stated. "I'd like to however express my concern about his qualifications for this class."

"Don't disrespect me because you think you're entitled to good grades." Wally said.

"Don't think you're entitled to classes because you're retarded."

"Stop calling me that!"

"That's enough!" The teacher said as he looked at Valorie. "Detention!"

"What!"

"Three days."

"Why?!"

"There is a zero tolerance policy for using derogatory language."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not." He said blankly. In fact you can finish your test tomorrow because for today you are not welcomed in my classroom."

"It's not fair!"

"Nothing is. Wally, please get back to class and finish your test." He said as he walked back in the classroom.

Before Wally can leave Valarie glared at him and said, "You will regret this.

"Are you threatening me?" He said looking back at her.

"I'm educating you." She said with a horifying smile.

He just ignored her. It wasn't long until he was called to the principal's office during lunch. Kuki gave him a concerned look but he kissed her on the cheek to let her know that it probably wasn't a big deal. It wasn't until he walked in with all of his teachers in the room with the principle giving him the sense that he was in trouble.

"Mr Beetles," The principle calmly said. "Please sit down."

Quietly he obeyed.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No Sir."

"We've received an anonymous tip that you have been cheating on all of your tests this past semester."

"What?!" Wally exclaimed with his heart sinking. "No! I swear I've never cheated in my life!"

"I understand, but you do need to understand that we take cheating very seriously."

"I know that's why I'm not cheating on anything!"

All of his teachers and the principle made eye contact at each other. Wally was beyond humiliated. How could they accuse him of cheating? After all this time of working his but off this is what he gets!? It's not fair!

"Young man first of all I suggest you watch your tone." The principle said sternly. "Second, because we can't rely entirely on an anonymous tip we want you to take a series of pop quizzes from each subject." He explained as he handed Wally a number of sheets of paper and a pencil. "You will notice that each is not the same as the previous questions. Please take your time and show your work."

This was stupid! He didn't cheat and he was stuck in the old dingy office that smelled like soap taking a number of tests that didn't even count for credit! It was probably the most ridiculous thing he's ever had to do in his life and that's saying something! He's had to miss lunch and his last class only to pass all the quizzes with flying colors and have his teachers and principal apologize for a "wrongful accusation". Whatever.

Walking pass Valarie, he wanted to give her a smug look as if he won the battle. But he didn't have the energy to deal with her. He looked away from her not at all daring to make eye contact with her. On the way to the car he saw Kuki waiting outside the car in a green sweater, black maternity pants and combat boots with her belly showing slightly.

"Wally is everything ok?"

He gave her a look suggesting that he can't say it outside, they had to go in the car. Within seconds of getting in, Wally broke down ramming his hands angrily at the steering wheel screaming "Mother Fucking Bitch! STUPID CUNT AS A STICK UP ER ARS-" tears formed and Wally's accent grew thicker and thicker which each word.

Kuki was able to catch enough information that she needed. And she was beyond pissed. She didn't care that she was pregnant, she didn't care that Valerie was heading to her car with everyone from school outside. With pure hatred in her heart and fire in her eyes, she stormed out of the car towards Valerie with her fists clutched.

"You Bitch!" She screamed as everyone turned to look at her while they were getting ready to record with their cell phones in hand.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said with a smug smile.

"Don't lie to me. I know you tried to get Wally in trouble for cheating."

"I did no such thing." She stated. "I just don't believe in giving that little retard a hand out."

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

"You know what they say about you?" Valerie said slowly getting closer to Kuki until she was inches from her face. "They say you're like a used rag and Wally only married you because he felt sorry for you."

"Stop it…"

"Everyone knows that no man wants you. Your father doesn't want you so that's why he dumped you at Wally's place."

"How did you-"

"Everyone knows."

Valerie's words were like bullets. Each one hurt more than the last and Kuki tried hard to hide her angry tears as well as the growing fear that Valerie would get violent and punch her. Wally had enough of Valerie's mess. He wanted to hit her, but he couldn't. He felt almost defenseless thinking that he couldn't help his wife as she was literally inches away from getting hurt. It was as if both their bodies just froze in response.

That didn't mean that Fanny could not help. Fanny knew something was wrong the second Wally was called to the principal's office. After some snooping and a little eavesdropping, she was able to put two and two together. Fanny quickly made her way out of the building to tell Wally and Kuki who did it, and it was a good thing she did. Whoever was watching over them must have sent Fanny over there way because the second Fanny saw Valerie inches away from Kukis face, a stabbing pain hit Kukis lower abdomen.

It was a pain that she had never experienced in her life and was so severe, she let out a horrific scream loud enough to silence the parking lot. She kneeled over in pain as Fanny got a hold of her and Wally bolted out of the car knocking over students out of the way. Valerie fled the sight driving away not wanting to get accused of hurting a pregnant girl.

"Kuki! Are you ok?!" Wally asked.

"I don't know." She said hardly being able to breath.

Wally felt her stomach and could feel the baby moving into position sooner than expected. At 23 weeks, this was not good.

"Wally get the car!" Fanny demanded over Kuki's cries.

He quickly hopped in the car driving close to Kuki so they wouldn't have to walk. Fanny helped Kuki in the back seat as she hopped in letting Kuki squeez her hand as hard as she pleased.

"Who do you want me to call?" Fanny asks.

"Call our moms!" Wally said throwing the phone at Fanny's face driving past red lights, breaking speed limits, and somehow managing not to get arrested. Somehow in Wally's mind, he was convinced the doctors could fix everything. Not Kuki. She knew that the baby was coming, and it was coming today. The car ride to the hospital, she mentally prepared herself for whatever is going to happen to her baby.


	26. Operation:ER

**Operation E.R**

 **Everything**

 **Ruined**

Everything just happened so quickly. The ride to the emergency room was probably the scariest ride he will ever make in his entire life. It was all a blur. Wally remembers everything in patches. Checking in the E.R, the nurse rushing the screaming Kuki in a wheelchair to the nearest room, finally to him standing next to her with tears streaming down her cheek. Kukis forehead was drenched in sweat as her long black hair fell down her face as she turned to the side clutching her abdomen in agony. This was not the Kuki he knew. Fanny stood right by them calling/texting their family trying to get a hold of someone with little to no response. Wallys palms were sweaty and shaky as he tried hard to pretend he was fine.

While Fanny tried her hardest to get a hold of anybody, the doctor came in and informed the couple that Kuki wasn't going into labor right away, but they had to stop the contractions right away. He doesn't even remember what specific treatments they used. It was a series of tubes in Kukis mouth and arm with a thick white band around her belly. He couldn't even hold her hand as the doctors surrounded her bed on every angle. Instead, Wally was at the foot of the bed in horror watching the doctors and a select number of nurses use her like a dissecting frog for school projects. He wasn't one hundred percent, but he was pretty sure Kukis heart stopped twice.

This was too much for him. Wally ran outside the hospital room with his heart close to thumping out of his chest. He wanted to scream and cry in agony but he couldn't. It was like a nightmare where he wanted to speak and internally he was hollering as loud as humanly possible, but words wouldn't come out. Fanny saw the pale Wally shaking from head to toe. He let down his guard and ran up to her like a small child wanting comfort from his mother.

"Wally…" Fanny said with a still shivering Wally held tight in his arms. She let go of him briefly to look at him in his eyes as she calmly said, "Wally… your mom's in the hallway… do you want to go see her real quick?"

He nodded his head "yes".

Wally ran as fast as humanly possible into his mom's arms that was muffled by his sobs while he tried to explain what's going on with Kuki.

"Mom I'm Scared."

"I know baby."

"What if Kuki or the baby doesn't make it."

For Wally it seemed like only yesterday that Kuki told him she was pregnant. Beforehand he couldn't imagine his life with a baby, but now he can't imagine his life without both of his girls in his life. His daughter was growing inside the women he loves and he hated being so helpless and unable to protect them. Wally didn't even want to go back into the room, he couldn't stand the sight of seeing Kuki like that. Instead, he stood in his mother's arms shaking and sobbing like a helpless child while she stroked his hair.


	27. Operation: MOTHER II

**Operation: M.O.T.H.E.R**

 **Many**

 **Of**

 **The**

 **Hero's**

 **Everyone**

 **Relies on**

It was her twenty seventh week and Kuki still could never escape the horrors of the Emergency Room. She remembers everything in patches. Some of the blurred words the doctors said as they began to put her under, Wally staring at her in complete shock and horror until he finally walked out of the room as she drifted off to sleep, and finally Kuki waking up to Wally holding her hand with his eyes red and swollen from crying so much. The doctor said that the baby was fine, but she will have to start seeing a physician more regularly just to be safe in case this happens again. Kuki still relives the fear of losing her baby. She left the house unlike herself that day. It was as if the old Kuki was still laying on the hospital bed fast asleep from the medication and out came a more somber, broken Kuki.

Tonight was like most nights lately. 3am with no sleep, an endless series of thoughts racing in her head along with the baby's kicks late at night. Most women complain about the kicking, but Kuki welcomes it. Its her little proof that her baby is alive and it gives her a small light of hope that she will have her daughter in her arms. Still, she can never escape the fear that happened that day. She hasn't even let Wally feel her belly. She's terrified that somehow, it might be the last kick and she never wants Wally to carry the feeling that the first sign of life they created became the last. " _This is all my fault."_ She said in her head. " _I should have taken better care of my body. What if I was bigger and more developed than none of this would have happened."_ She turned over and watched Wally in envy. " _How the hell can he sleep after all of this?"_ Come to think of it, Wally hasn't even said much about the baby. He no longer comments about her cravings, he hasn't given much medical advice, and all he does is read the baby books and quietly ask her how she's feeling. All he would do is notice the distant look on her face and ask if she's ok.

"I'm fine." she would say when really she's scared and confused.

Kuki didn't know who to go to or even what to do at this point. Often she finds herself wandering aimlessly as if her life at that moment had no meaning except the constant fear that maybe, just maybe, the next doctor's appointment there will be no more of her sweet little bean.

Kuki turned to check the time on her phone which now reads "3:34". Still unsure what to do she walked out of they're tiny basement and into the backyard. It was cold, definitely a hint of christmas in the air. She clutched to her green bathrobe as she watched the Beetles christmas lights glisten in the night. Part of her found an odd sense of comfort watching the holiday lights as if she was five again waiting for santa to spread joy to all of the little children in the world, another part of her couldn't help but wonder "Next year, will my baby have her first Christmas?"

"Love?" a soft voice said to Kuki.

Caren slowly walked towards Kuki and placed her soft hand on her shoulder. "Come inside dear." Kuki aimlessly followed Caren to the kitchen as she made the two of them some tea. Her heart broke watching Kuki stare off into space with a blank gleam in her eyes. Strands of her black hair fell over her face while she clutched her barley fuzzy bathrobe that was a dingy shade of beige. Her growing lump bulge through her once baggy pj shirt exposing an outie belly button, the first week of a third trimester. Caren handed her a ceramic cup with koalas on it while she sat down reaching for her hand.

"Kuki, your not yourself lately."

"I'm fine…" she said dully.

"No your not. Kuki… your like a daughter to me. It really hurts me to see you like this."

"I'm just… so scared."

"I know love."

"No you don't!" She said starting to cry. "This past year I felt like I was only seen as a mom then when I almost lost her I couldn't think of anything else but being my babys mom. Every day I'm terrified I'm going to lose her and I won't be her mom at all! I… I won't even let Wally touch me anymore because I'm scared she's not going to kick anymore!"

"You are always going to be her mom."

"But what if-"

"You are always going to be her mom." Caren said sternly. "It's time you know what it really means to be a mother. Motherhood is the most exhausting yet rewarding experience I could have ask for. But not everyone wants it because it is also the most heartbreaking thing in the world." Caren looked down away from Kuki as if she was trying to gain the courage to disclose something deep and personal. "This is something that even Wally and Joey don't know about but I was pregnant three times. The first time was when I started dating they're father. I think it was a month in when I realised that I was pregnant.""I was scared and much too young to be a good parent and I didn't want to tell they're father right away. Now… I wasn't trying to get rid of it per say… but I definitely wanted my period to come. There's an old parsley tea remedy to actually stimulate your period believe it or not. Six cups a day for two weeks and a hot bath. One day I felt a rush of heat take over my body and a stabbing pain in my lower abdomen. I quickly went to the bathroom and found blood trickling down my thigh. For what felt like hours, I curled up in a little ball barely able to breath. I thought it was just a horrendous period cramp, but then I saw… a pink clot of tissue and…"

Caren stopped to look up as if she was stopping tears from rolling down her face. "It's been years now and I still refuse to let anything parsley in my house. Sometimes I imagine what my baby would be. Like if it were a boy or a girl, they're facial features, even names. But regardless, that was still my baby and I am still its mother. Kuki… to be a mom is a wide variety of meanings. Look at the world we live now, we have birth moms, adopted moms, foster moms, biological moms, step moms, god moms, even two moms! But what they all have in common is that they all have a piece of there heart that will always and I mean ALWAYS belong to there child living or dead."

Caren held Kukis hand tightly while saying, "Regardless of what happens you are always going to be your baby's mom and you will be the best mom anyone could ever ask for."

Kuki hugged Caren as a way to say " _Thank you for all the love, support, and for telling me what I needed to hear at that moment."_

Kuki made her way down the stairs to the basement to find a sleeping Wally curled up in a deep sleep. She sat down on the corner as she shook Wally awake.

"Wally."

"Ugh?" He said as he groggily woke up. "Kooks you ok?"

She smiled and placed his hand on her round belly letting him for the first time feel the baby kick.


	28. Authors Note: Long Time No SEE!

**Whats the word chicken birds! Long time no see!**

 **Now, Some of you may have noticed that Wally and Kuki are going through a dark time right now. Some of you are probably thinking "THIS IS A COMEDY WHY AM I CRYING?!" Well, thats because as a writer I feel like it is my personal responsibility to bring up topics that not everyone is willing to talk about. As some of you can see that I've touched on a variety of topics such as anxiety, bullying, disabilities, and obviously teen pregnancy. Which is why I decided to talk about complications regarding having a baby and depression that can come with it. I will not give out any spoilers, but I do want to PROMISE you that the baby and Kuki are fine and they will be fine from here on out. AAAAANNNNNNDDDD soon we may or may not learn the baby's name :D :D Anyway I am also on winter break so hopefully I will began publishing more frequently until my second semester starts!**

 **Lots of Love!**

 **XOXOX**


	29. Operation: NAME

**Operation: N.A.M.E**

 **Nominating**

 **Another**

 **Meaningful**

 **Event**

Christmas at the Beetles house was always a huge ordeal. Ever sense Carens boys were little, she decked the house with lights, figurines, and nearly a tree in every room. Christmas Sweaters where worn nearly every day for a month and the house always smelled like cookies. Even in the early years when they first came to the states and didn't have a lot of money, she was hell bent of giving them an all American Christmas with stuffed stockings and wrapped presents under the tree. Now that Caren is going to be a grandmother, she was determined as ever to keep these traditions intact.

While she was baking, she looked over in the living room to little Joey playing Over Watch with Kuki, she smiled thinking how she was happy that she had a wonderful daughter-in-law. She felt blessed to watch her blossom from a bubbly little girl to a well-adjusted young lady. Wally walked in the house and dropped his bag next to the door before kissing Kuki on the lips and ruffling his little brother's hair. He walked over the kitchen and groggily grabbed a Santa cookie that was resting on the plate.

"How was study hall?" She asked.

"It was fine."

"Is that little tart still giving you and Kuki a hard time?"

"Mom!"

"She almost killed my grandbaby, I can call her whatever I want."

"Mom, Kuki's Braxton hicks were caused by a number of stressful things, not just the drama that went on. Diet could also have an impact or maybe even genetics."

"You really do want to be a doctor don't you?"

"I dunno." He muttered.

Before Caren could open her mouth Kuki walked in with her swollen belly entering the room first and grabbed the plate of cookies with every intention of gobbling Carens gooey chocolate chip cookies into her belly. Joey ran inside the kitchen to try and grab the plate from Kuki only to have her raise the plate above her head and watch him try to reach for it with all his might.

"Those cookies are for everybody!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"She's eating for two sweetheart." Caren said patiently as she handed a cookie dough covered spoon to a grumbling Joey who was now pacing back up the stairs. She then placed the dishes on the sink and faced the couple. "Now," She said. "Any word on what my little grandbaby's name will be?"

"No Caren we're still thinking."

"Aannnd…?"

The both glanced at each other through the corner of their eyes before Wally sheepishly faced his mom and said, "We're… keeping the name choices to ourselves for now."

"Well in that case I think you should give her a family name. Like… Chloe or Tasmania."

"I'm ending the animal tradition Caren." Kuki said with more confidence than Wally.

"That's fine, but just so you know," Caren said as she looked at Kuki with her big blue eyes, "Chloe was my grandmothers name and if my boys were girls, they were going to be Chloe."

"Awww."

"No Kuki, no 'aww'." Wally whispered. "She was a stripper."

"Grandmama was not a stripper OK! She was a burlesque performer!"

Caren began to go on a tangent, so the newly weds ran down to the basement giggling impishly like two small children hiding away from whatever mischief they caused. Wally and Kuki plopped back onto the couch/bed. Except Kuki was getting big at this point, so she was laying down on her back which looked as though she was hiding a basketball under her shirt. Wally gently rubbed her round belly while she snuggled next to him.

"Hows my girls doing?"

"She kicks too much."

"Good. That means she's going to play for Australia in the World Cup!"

"Very funny."

"I'm being serious, our daughter will be a soccer star."

"She can't be one unless we have a name for her."

"Alright alright what names do we have on the table."

Kuki waddled up in an attempt to sit upright before she looked at Wally with all seriousness before saying, "We need to yell the names."

"Huh?"

"If she's anything like you, she will get in trouble. If it sounds right when we're screaming it, then it's her name."

"Ok… hold on."

Wally grabbed two pieces of paper and pens and they both jotted down two they're list of names. It's been decided long ago that they're childs name would reflect both cultures appropriately. A Japanese name for Kukis side, and Wally would pick the middle name. His mind wandered back to Australia. Mainly the town of Mount Isa where he was born in. In his mind, the appitammy of Australian life is the red clay ground Queensland has to offer. Sometimes he misses Australia and wishes he can leave tomorrow and show Kuki and their little girl his second home.

Kuki was mainly curious if the name would match the personality. She wasn't sure if she would change her mind once the baby was born and realise the name they planed, didn't fit her personality. A while ago when Kuki was out for coffee she asked her mom for any ideas about what to call their daughter. Her mother simply smiled as she sipped her chai tea and said, "You will know when you meet her." Kuki still wasn't entirely sure if that was true or not, but she will take her mother's word for it.

"Ok, Kooks ready?"

"I guess… ummm…" Kuki opened her mouth before screaming "HAMA!"

"HAMA VICTORIA!"

They both looked at eachother and quickly crossed off Hama from the list.

"HINATA VICTORIA!" Kuki screamed.

"HINATA VICTORIA!

"Ok, Victoria's not doing it for me."

They screamed and yelled name after name until their throats where soar. Upstairs Caren chopped onions away for a stew she was cooking completely ignoring the screaming that was going on. Her husband walked downstairs with his hand on the basement door to check and see if everything was alright.

"Its ok dear." Caren said.

"Kukis screaming are you sure she's fine?"

Caren smiled while she stopped chopping and she kissed him on the cheek. "She's a Beetles now."

Meanwhile, Joey was upstairs completely ignoring the commotion that was going on upstairs. He had his own little mission going on. As a member of Kids Next Door, Joey, or as he is commonly known, Numbuh 626 was assigned to remodel an old decommission item that's been apart of KND sense the very days of Numbuh Zero. The problem is that he doesn't entirely have possession of the electricity current required for the old little gidget. After calling Mushi from the home phone (another KND member) she suggested looking around the house to find what he needed in order to work. He spend the last hour or so sneaking around the house for anything that he could possibly need. By the time a few hours passed he managed to acquire two hair dryers, a toaster, a toaster oven, and a handful of potatoes connected to some electrical wiring he found in his dad's shed. After careful whirring, he took his smartphone to record himself testing the object.

"KND Top Secret Mission," He said to the phone. "Numbuh 626 speaking. I've been told to reconstruct this ancient decommission box thing. I don't have enough electricity so these current should work. Testing in three, two, one-"

With a blink of an eye, the power went out and the ecos of frustrated moans blared throughout the house. Joey felt one of the chords move while he heard his father scream "JOSEPH LIAM BEETLES GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" Joey grabbed his phone before saying "Over and out". He quickly stopped recording and sent the footage to the treehouse before he sheepishly walked down stairs preparing for the spanking of a lifetime.


	30. Operation: CHRISTMAS

**Operation: C.H.R.I.S.T.M.A.S**

 **Channeling**

 **Happy**

 **Revelations**

 **In**

 **Such**

 **Timely**

 **Maner**

 **And**

 **Sanbans**

After several looooonng months, Wally and Kuki decided it was time to reveal the name to their families. They didn't have money for a proper gift, so in a way, this would be a gift for the family. Wally's hours at Outback Steakhouse was getting more and more ridiculous. Wally's parents were kind enough to pay for Kukis doctor bill after the incident, but that kinda stung for Wally. Despite being an almost grown man with a baby, it bite his pride as a man. He somehow felt less of himself because he wasn't providing for his family. As his little baby girl grew inside Kukis belly, he had mixed emotions of Joy and Shame. He was so excited that he was going to have a little girl, he almost forgot how badly he wanted a boy. Well… almost. It also made him insecure and worried about the possibility that it could happen and it might be worse. Somehow it might get to a point where he can't provide for his little family. So, like any other man with enough pride for the entire continents of Australia and The U.S all together, he took more and more shifts at Outback.

His schedule became more and more ridiculous. He would wake up early and continue with his college applications, get ready with Kuki, have breakfast and drive to school with her. Except he would stay after for tutoring, she'd go to Panera and eat the come back and pick him up and they'd drive home, do some homework then he'd bolt to work and stay until closing and come home sometimes as late as 12am. Weekends and Holidays? Forget it! It's nothing but double shifts. He even has to come in and work on Christmas eve.

Kuki has always known that Wally had to work on Holidays, but it still hurt her knowing that he won't be around for Christmas Eve. At least she got him on Christmas day, but still, the idea made her feel so lonely. She felt insecure that its been barely a year, and she already feels like he's her roomate, not her husband. It's silly, but she just wants him to be around her. She likes his company.

Caren however decided that today would be the first Christmas with her In-Laws. She spent the whole week prepping and preparing for Christmas. The last time she had Kukis parents and little sister over for dinner, they got the shock of becoming grandparents. Sydney, however, was less than thrilled at the idea of his In-laws coming to dinner.

"Caren," He said while Caren was making a grocery list. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Christmas is for family dear. The Saban's are family now."

"I know, but the last time they came over, the disowned their daughter and nearly aborted out grandchild."

"Well I never said they were perfect and I never asked your opinion." Caren said as she grabbed her list, kissed her husband on the cheek and headed over to the grocery store.

Sydney shook his head and walked over to the living room to find Kuki laying on the couch watching cartoons with Joey. She looked a little… sad. He wasn't sure if it was pregnancy hormones or not, but Sydney still felt the need to see how she was doing.

"So… what are we watching?" He asked.

"Avatar the last airbender." Joey said while his eyes were glued to the TV.

"Oh ok… Kuki do you… like the show?"

"I guess." She said while she glumly glanced at her phone.

"Are you alright?"

"Wally just texted me… he's probably gonna come home late again."

"Oh… I see."

Kuki gently rubbed her belly while she sulked a little. Sydney felt bad for her. He never had a daughter before, but he always thought of Kuki like one. He also remembered the challenges of being a young parent. It wasn't fun when he was in his twenties, it sure as hell isn't fun when your a teenager.

"Hey… are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Kuki perked at the mere thought of food.

"Do you want to go to Outback Steakhouse?"

"No… baby doesn't like bloomin onions."

"Good, my grandchild already knows that Outback is disgusting."

"It's not that bad."

"They're not real food?! We don't eat that garbage in Australia!"

"DAAAAADDD not Outback again!" Joey complained while he walked closer to the TV.

"Ok. Ok. Ok." Sydney said trying to calm down.

"How does Mcdonalds sound?"

"OOoooo that does sound good, I'll grab my purse!"

"No Need, I'm paying."

"Wait! I want Mcdonalds!" Joey complained.

"Then grow an human." Sydney said as he closed the door.

The drive to Mcdonalds suddenly turned into a weird bonding moment for the two of them. They went on a "Fast Food Hual" where Kuki would not only get the 20 piece nuggets she was craving, but also a burger from five guys, a Whopper meal from burger king, and three soft tacos from Taco Bell. Somehow they ended up sitting in the car just talking. They talked about school, they talked about Wally, and they talked about the baby. This did make Kuki feel a little bit better. She already had a strong bond with Caren, but with Sydney it was different. He filled the fatherly void that she missed. This was another thing that she liked about the Beatles. They welcomed her like she was family from day one. They never judged her, or discouraged her, and regarded her as family. Once they came home to Joey and Caren, she went back down to her little basement apartment and decided right then and there that her baby girl will always be loved by her parents.

Christmas Eve for Wally, did not start as merry as other families. For whatever ungodly reason, Outback Steakhouse was booked up to closing that day. For the rest of the evening, and part of the morning, was covered with a cluster of people with families who (if we're being honest) were too lazy to cook or plan something better than a chain for Christmas eve. Still, Wally smiled and tolerated the moaning and multitasking. There was a moment, however, that Wally will never forget for as long as he lives. It was 8:55, maybe even 9:30 and the hostess told him that he had a table of twenty people. He looked at the table of faces who were nearly fifty and up and his heart sank. He didn't want to deal with whatever complaints that table may have. He already had a table of an elderly couple and the wife had the nerve to tell her husband, "These young people today never had a days work in their lives!" It took everything in Wally not to yell, " _LADY, I'M MISSING TIME WITH MY WIFE SO YOU CAN HAVE A CRUDDY MEAL!"_ But he didn't. He smiled and gave them decent service and he was still tipped him $1.15!

Still, the table was weirdly nice. There was this one older guy who started a friendly conversation with him. While Wally was handing them there second round of drinks, the olde guy said, "Now what's a nice young man like you working on Christmas Eve?"

"Umm well It's a long story but my wife and I are expecting a baby soon and were also saving up for college."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen in January…"

"Oh but your just a baby yourself… if you don't mind me asking what do you want to go to school for?"

"I want to be a doctor." Wally said with pride.

The older guy smiled and told him that he hopes everything goes well for Wally. The hours went by slowly but surely. He checked the bill and his heart leaped when he realised the bill was $923.50. If they tipped 20% it's going to be a very merry Christmas, if not… he's going to be pissed. After they paid, he nearly screamed when they added $350 as a tip! The older guy smiled as he walked up to Wally, and all Wally wanted to do was say thank you! Before he had the chance, the older guy reached out to shake his hand and slipped something in Wally's palm. He leaned forward and whispered, "You gave excellent service," before he walked away. Wally opened his palm and fell to his knees when he saw that it was three crisp hundred dollar bills, he fell to his knees. Why anyone with that much money is spending there time at Outback is beyond him.

The drive back, all he could think about was buying Kuki a nice bracelet, or maybe even a ring that's ten times better than the one he proposed with. Then he thought for a second, and realized that life is unpredictable. He could buy Kuki a big fancy ring… or he can wait until the holidays are over and start a savings account for his daughters college. Yeah… that's what he'll do.

In hindsight, he could care less about what his baby girl wants to be when she grows up. All he wants is for her to have a chance at life and everything possible for her. In all honesty, nothing would make him happier than seeing his girl walk up the stage for her High School and College graduation. He and Kuki would be beaming with pride while they saw there little girl with her future ahead of her. On his way to his house, he passed by a sea of Christmas lights which made him so happy at the thought of coming home.

When He opened the door, He found Kuki asleep on the couch with a blanket over her while Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer played on the TV. His dad creeped down from the stairs getting ready to load some presents down the stairs before Joey could notice. He catches a glimpse of Wally and notices his blonde hair semi-drenched in sweat from working all day, bags form under his eyes, and even how he looks a little thin.

"Son… we need to talk."

"Dad, Kukis sleeping." Wally said hoping that would avoid the speech his dad was about to give him.

"Wallabee."

"Fine."

Wally followed his dad to the kitchen where they had a many father-son conversations. Each ranginging from a birds and the bees talk, to why he's too old to pee in the kitchen sink.

"Wally… I think you need to quit your job."

"Dad-"

"Quit your job or cut back on your hours."

"That's not an option now."

"If your not going to quit then go back to your old hours."

"Well… that was before Kuki got pregnant."

"If this is about money-"

"Yes dad, it's about money. And the baby. And being a man and providing for my family."

"I know… if your that hell bent on providing for your family then at least consider a new job."

He hands Wally a business card that has the Wells Fargo Logo.

"I have a friend thats looking for a Bank Teller."

"I'm still in high school."

"Then work part time."

Wally looked down at the bank card thinking very seriously if it was worth it. On one hand he hated working as a waiter and a bank teller was a step up and it does look good on a resume. On the other hand… change is scary. Is this going to give him the time and the flexibility he needs for school and the baby? Is the pay good?

"I'll think about it." He said to his dad before he made his way downstairs to find a sleeping Kuki laying in there bed. He loved it when she was sleeping. Her cheeks somehow looked rounder and her dark hair was sprawled out in a million directions making her look a little like a baby faced mirmaid. He looked at the small coffee table across of her and saw a pen and paper. He smiled as he saw the squigly japanese writing on each page. Wally can't read japanese. Hell, he can't even speak it, but he knew that she was practising writing the baby's name in japanese. Kuki said something about how the name means something different depending on how you write it, but he didn't ask any questions. Wally pretty much decided to take a step back and let Kuki do her thing when it came to influencing the baby on her culture.

That night Wally crawled into there bed, rested his hand on her belly, and whispered 'I love you' to the baby before he drifted off to sleep.

Christmas day, The woke up at 6am to a hyper Joey that was running circles around the house. Only this time there was a loud knocking in the basement door. Wally groggily got out of bed and Kuki sat up and sleepily put her hair in a messy bun in order to get pieces of her hair out of her eyes. When Wally made it up the stairs he looked at Joey ready to kill him.

"This better be good."

"THE PACKAGES ARE HERE!"

"WHAT!" Wally woke up and yelled to Kuki, "KOOKS GET UP THE PACKAGES ARE HERE!"

Kuki smiled and slowly walked up the stairs to find not only a bundle of Christmas packages, but also a boat load of orange packages with stamps and shipping information where the mailing address was the same, but the names where different. You see, ever sense Wally was a little boy, his family in Australia would mail his Christmas gifts to America. Sometimes they came the day after, but other times they came on new years eve. Just in time for Wally's birthday. However, very rarely did they arrive on Christmas day! Seeing the joy in Wally and Joey organise their packages by piles was enough to make her little heart burst. Only this time, Wally read a package and smiled as he made a third one.

"Kuki. This one's for you."

"What?"

Kuki read the tiny little orange package and it read clear as day.

Mrs Kuki Beetles

6729 Whitmore Ct

Westerville, Ohio, 43082

Joey walked up to her with two more packages addressed to her.

"You have some more." he said.

The three of them spend a good fifteen minutes sorting out piles and piles of packages and wrapped presents. Just in time for Caren and Sydney to walk down stairs from their slumber. Caren found a letter heavily taped to a package addressed to her while Sydney made cups of hot cocoa for himself and the rest of his family.

"Oh this is lovely." Caren said as she scanned the letter with her heart on her chest.

"Whats up?" Joey asked as he grabbed his hot chocolate from the tray his dad made.

Caren got comfortable on the couch with Joey and Sydney next to her and Wally and Kuki on the floor as she read out loud the letter.

Dear Family,

Merry Christmas and Happy Boxing Day! We all miss you terribly this year. Especially after hearing the news of Wallabee knocking up his girlfriend. Don't worry, no one is mad. We hear that she's a catch. We also heard that they recently got married! Congratulations Wally! We are so happy for you! And Kuki, now that your a Beetles, we want you to know that you are most welcomed in our family and we hope to meet you and the latest member soon!

Lots of Love,

Gran, Grandad, Grandmummy, and all the aunts uncles and cousins

Ps,

Joey, you're still the baby so you get more goodies.

"WOO!" Joey said happily.

"Aww thats so sweet of them." Kuki said trying not to cry a little.

"Well our family is a lot of things, and welcoming is one of them." Sydney said as he sat down next to his pile.

"You see love, we have a big family and we don't always get along, but we love and value each other. And now that you two are married, your family." Caren said with a big smile.

"Mooooom!" Joey said clearly itching to get his hands on the presents.

"Alright alright, let's open them up! But save three for tomorrow! Remember, its boxing day!"

Needless to say, this Christmas was not a disappointing one. Joey got a handful of toys, but mostly video games. Wally got shoes and some other goodies from Australia that he missed. Caren of course got more animal decorations for the house which she quickly began decorating. One of them was a Kangaroo with a santa hat on it which she placed on the mantle in the fireplace. Sydney got some brandy and a few train kits for his collection. Kuki not only got adorable baby clothes, but she also received an Australian Rainbow Monkey, flowy tops and dresses and some money with a note that says;

"We wanted to give you something nice, but we're so sorry that we don't know what you like. Please feel free to buy yourself a little something and think of us.

-Love

Grandmummy Beetles."

After some time of unwrapping presents, Joey took a nice long nap on the couch clutching a stuffed Joey one of his aunts gave him. Caren wasted no time getting the house in tip top shape for Christmas dinner with the Sanbans. She dusted and polished and cooked like a madwomen while Kuki spent her time getting the basement in immaculate shape and organizing the baby room as best as she could. In all the time the women in his life spent getting the house in shape, Wally went to the backyard and threw up. While he was in the middle of covering his puke with some snow, he saw smoke come out of the shed. Worried, he opened it up only to find his dad smoking a cigar while drinking some brandy. Wally quietly joined him in drinking the brandy while they stayed quiet as a mouse not wanting to be found for fear of their wives making them do some chore.

Sure enough, it was 5:54pm and the Sanbans would be here any second. Caren and Kuki made sure they were presentable which included making their husbands, and Joey, look just as nice. Kuki wore a nice green bodycon dress that emphasized her belly and some bright red ugly christmas leggings. Caren on the other hand, had a bright red christmas sweater, an a line skirt, and big, gaudy earrings that matched her christmas charm bracelet. Wally did wear an ugly christmas sweater, but jeans and wore cologne. Sydney could frankly care less about his In-Laws, which is why the only effort he was willing to give to please his wife was a white button up shirt, trousers, and an ugly christmas tie. By 6pm exactly the bell rang and Caren bolted to the door with Kuki trailing behind. Wally stayed with his dad and quietly said, "I can't believe you made the effort to put a tie on for the Sanbans."

"Wallabee I could give two shits in hell about them, this is just something I do to make your mom happy."

Kuki quickly came in white as a ghost and said, "Wally, look who decided to join us!"

Within seconds, entered the living room and Wally almost gave a slight yelp. He was dressed in his usual stern attire. In fact, the only festive thing he had was a candy cane pin on his grey suite.

"Hi Genki…?" Sydney said not entirely sure what to call Mr. Sanban.

"That's not necessary."

"Papa! Yamate kudasi!" Kuki said to her father before she crossed her arms and gave him a slightly passive aggressive smile. "What are you doing here." She said with daggers in her eyes.

"Your mother invited me. Also… because… Kuki… I haven't been a good father. I let my pride get the best of me and I missed many things… even your own wedding and I don't want to miss my first grandchild. Kuki I'm… sorry."

The tension was so intense, you could almost cut it with a knife. They both stared at each other in silence. Kani looked like he was almost pleading with Kuki for forgiveness, but Kuki was cold and emotionless. Part of Kuki wanted to believe that he was sorry, but the other half of her couldn't forgive him for how he treated her during the beginning half of her pregnancy. How could she?! Not only did he nearly kill her, but he also kicked her out without so much as a warning.

"...This doesn't change anything."

"I know Kuki."

Kukis mom and Mushi walked in fully prepared to break whatever tension there maybe. Genki lightly touched Kanis shoulder with her delicate hand that had long red acrylic nails before she softly kissed Kuki on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Kuki." She said.

"Merry Christmas mom."

Mushi on the other hand, bulted in the house wearing a sparkly red dress and gave Wally a great big hug which nearly knocked Wally to the ground. He quickly said hello to her before politely asking her to play with Joey.

Caren tried her hardest to make her new in-laws feel comfortable in her home. Genki was kind and welcomed the hospitality, while her husband was a little unsure what to make of this. It didn't help that Caren walked in with a plate of Christmas cookies and milk before saying, "Would you like cookies and kangaroo milk?" Naturally, Kukis parents stared at her as if she had three heads. Caren turned a little red and chuckled before saying, "Oh goodness I'm sorry. It's just regular milk. You see, when Joey was a baby, he was very difficult to breastfeed. So we formula fed him and the package had a little baby kangaroo on it. Of course when Wally was helping me unload the groceries and saw the package and said 'Mommy you got kangaroo milk!' And we just started calling milk kangaroo milk in this house."

"Mom!" Wally said mortified.

"Oh hush Wallabee, it's a cute story."

Kuki then looked at Wally and he knew what she wanted. Today was the day. Now, in front of their parents they decided that today would be a good day to reveal the baby's name. Wally then got up and grabbed a two small packages and handed them to Wally and Kukis parents.

"So… we have a Christmas Gift for you." Kuki began while she glanced at her father who was starting to have a glow in his eye. "We picked a name, and what better way than to let you know on Christmas day."

Caren, Sydney, Genki, and Kani opened the present to reveal a delicate red and green ornament with Japanese writing on it. Genki and Kani quickly started crying and hugging Kuki, while Caren and Sydney scanned the ornament secretly hoping there was an English translation.

"Oh this is beautiful." Caren said. "What does it say."

Wally grinned and looked at his parents and said, "We decided her name is going to be Yurushi Adelaide Beetles."

"Oh Wallaby! My Grandmama is from Adelaide!" She said nearly bursting in tears.

"That's beautiful." Syndey said with a grin. "How did you to come up with Yurushi?"

"It means Forgiveness." Kuki explained while she held her mother's hand. "This baby is teaching us how to become better people each day, and it's also teaching us to love each other… and our families." Kuki looked at her mom and dad as if she was asking if they could ever forgive her for driving a wedge between them, but her parents eyes said it all.

It's hard to explain, but that night on Christmas Day, any bad blood or ill thoughts that might have been harberd between both sets of parents regarding the baby was forgiven. Wally's parents forgave him a long time ago for starting a family at an early age. Kukis parents, never stopped loving Kuki and all they wanted was her forgiveness after how poorly they treated her. Regardless, all was forgiven. After all, at the end of the day, everything was Yurushi.


	31. Happy Holidays!

Happy Holidays, and thank you for your comments and time to read this fanfic! I hope you have a merry christmas, hanukkah/chanukah, kwanza, or winter solstice! I'm on break so, hopefully I might get a chance to publish more chapters. But in the mean time, please comment or message me! I welcome any ideas and input you might have for Wally and Kuki.


	32. My Open Letter To All (Yes kinda ranty)

To My FanFic Friends,

As Christmas day looms, I feel that it is a message that is relevant despite it not being about the adventures of Wally and Kuki.

Like many small children, I loved Christmas. One of my fondest memories is definitely having two Christmases. My Christmas started easily at three in the morning and waking up to my stocking next to my bed. My dad and step-mom had a rule that we were not aloud out of our rooms until six. At six o'clock exactly, my sister and I would race to our living room to find our tree covered in presents. While our parents made coffee, my sister and I would divide our presents into three's; one pile for me, the other for her, and ones that we had to share. Usually this was a video game, a toy plastic drum kit, and once a Wii. (This was also for us to share with dad). We had some small presents and each of us got one big special present. One year we both got out own bikes, anther year we each got hamsters! After we cleaned our mess and put our toys away, we got dressed and drove to my step mom's house where we were spoiled with another stocking and more presents before we pigged out on food and passed out from antagonizing our cousins. After we packed up our presents, my mom picked me up, drove me to her house, and I would get some of my presents and I would have desert with my mom and four of her best friends.

Now that I'm a young adult, I look at Christmas then and Christmas now, and I realize that it's so much different then it was when I was a kid. Yes, I did get a lot of presents, but I can promise you, NONE of them where designer. A few years ago my mother began a long term partnership with a wonderful man who came from a loving family and even has a daughter, who just turned fourteen. How they do Christmas is completely different from when I was young. You see, his daughter primarily lives with her mother in a different state and…. Well has a strong emphasis when it comes to designer value. Shockingly its to a point where she is willing to break the bank every Christmas, every Birthday, and it is starting to become a competition between each two kids over who gets more stuff, Its become a matter of quality over quantity. Fast forward to when she comes down to spend Christmas with us, she has a laundry list of specific things ranging from White Timberlands and rose gold beats to North face, Pink, and a number of other expensive cloths.

Now this girl is very bright, kind, and probably one of the least bratty kids you will ever meet in your life, but I worry about her and millions of other people losing sight of what Christmas is really about the memories. I don't remember what Bratz doll I got or how littlest pet shops I had. But I do remember the memories that my parents strive to create for my sister and I. For example when I was in High School, my Dad decided to go back to school so we didn't have money for a real tree so we got a tiny little plastic tree and rested it on the tray where we had TV dinners and found some purple Halloween lights and covered the living room head to toe in lights while we feasted on Oreos and watched Christmas movies. Another time was when I was seven and my mom was having a lean year, so rather then flood me with expensive toys, she had a "Teddy Bear" themed Christmas. My tree had Teddy bear ornaments and there were bears that rested on the floor. Two of them, where Paddington and Corduroy and yes, I got the books to go with it!

My long ranted point is that frankly, I'm worried that the holidays are becoming more tactile and materialistic and not about the gift of creating memories. That is why this year, I urge you to enjoy family. Create memories with them. And more importantly, don't stress if you didn't have money to buy them the world. Your love and time is all that we need now more than ever.

May you have a very Merry Christmas and A Happy Holiday,

-MizzEvy


	33. Operation: BIRTHDAY

**Operation: BIRTHDAY**

 **Bringing**

 **In**

 **Random**

 **Tokens**

 **Happiness**

 **Dads**

 **And**

 **Youth**

"You know, technically you'll be an adult so it's not so bad. When you think about it, your kinda a Teen-ish parent" Hoagie said with Abby around his arm.

Sense all four of them are on break for school, they decided to have a small get together in the basement apartment for Wally's 18th birthday, which just so happens to be on New Years. Caren and Sydney went a party to go to across the street and Joey was at a friends place, so they had the whole place to themselves. Music played while they live streamed the countdown which is just an hour away. Instead of champagne, the had sparkling apple juice in the fancy glasses. With Wally cuddling his wife who had a perfect baby bump and Hoagie with his arms wrapped around Abby, Wally couldn't help but think that this would be a perfect start to a new year. He had a supportive family, a loving wife, and two best friends in the world. What more could he want?

"So when are you gonna give our baby a playmate." Wally teased.

"When Abby gets her law degree." Abby said proudly.

"Good for you!" Kuki said while she gave Abby a high five. "Who knows, maybe when you get your law degree, our little girl might have a sibling."

"One kid at a time Kooks."

Hoagie gave a small smile while watching Wally and Kuki tease each other. You wouldn't think it coming from such a childlike college kid with aspirations of working with aircraft, but he was actually a closeted family man. He wouldn't say it outloud, but Hoagie feels like his life would be meaningless if he didn't have a big family. In a way, he sorta envies Wally. He gets to have his family early and has an opportunity to grow up with his kid. That sounds insane considering how many challenges they have to face, but it still is something.

"So… If you don't mind me asking, how many kids would you to want?" Hoagie asked.

"No more than three, no less than one." Kuki said while she rubbed her belly. "I can't see myself doing this more than three times. What about you two? You know, hypothetically if things keep going well."

"Eh maybe one or two." Abby said casually.

Hoagie took a big gulp of his sparkling apple juice before saying "Actually… We haven't talked about it."

Abby turned her head to Hoagie and asked, "Babe how many do you want?"

Hoagie turned bright red while he shamefully uttered the word, "Five."

"FIVE?!" Abby screamed while she flug out of Hoagies arms and stood up, literally looking down at him despite him being almost a foot taller than her.

"We don't have to have five." Hoagie stuttered trying not to make her mad. After all, nothing is more terrifying than a furious Abby.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M HAVING FIVE KIDS. ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR DAMN MIND?!"

Wally and Kuki said nothing. Instead they sat back, and quietly watched them argue while Kuki slowly snacked on some potato chips.

"MY GRANDMOTHER GREAT GRANDMOTHER, AND ALL THEIR MOTHERS WERE SADDLED WITH A SHIT TON OF KIDS AND THAT STOPPED THEM FROM PURSUING THEIR DREAMS AND I AM NOT GONNA STAY AT HOME BAREFOOT AND PREGNANT WITH FIVE KIDS!"

"ABBY! Please listen!" Hoagie nearly screamed while he stood up to make eye contact with her, yet he kept a safe distance away from her insuring that she wouldn't feel threatened and he wouldn't be harmed. "Abs. Your the strongest woman I've ever met and I never want to change that about you. EVER! I do want a big family, I really really do. It's something that I've wanted for a long time. But… I want to be the one to stay at home with them."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes! I'm the one who wants a big family I might as well stay home and make sure there alive." He slowly walked forward and rested his hands on Abby's shoulders.

"If I had it my way, I would work for a few years until your ready to settle down and start a family. And when that day comes, I'm more than ready to quit my job and stay at home with our kids while you're out there being a famous civil right lawyer and changing the world one case at a time!"

"But… what about your dream of working with airplanes?"

"A career means nothing to me if I can't have my own family to spend my life with and there's no law that says I can't have planes be a hobby. Besides, the way I see it me staying home in a way is kinda like a big 'fuck you' to the gender roles society plays on us. Being a stay at home dad would mean that our kids get to see a warm, loving father beat the stereotype of being at work and leaving everything for the wife. Wouldn't that be awesome?! You know if we had both boys and girls and our daughters grow up empowered and our sons learn that they don't have to fall under the stigma of being a macho man!? Sorry, am I talking too much?"

Abby knew right then and there that she was ready to finally lose her virginity. She always believed that it was her body and she could do whatever she wanted with it, and she wanted to wait. Not because she was TOLD to be a "good girl" and wait, but she chose to wait because she wanted a man that shared her views and passion for equal rights. Without uttering a single word, Abby pounced on Hoagie and passionately kissed him. They didn't part each others lips, even when they had to open the door out of the basement and into their car.

"Use protection!" Kuki yelled out the door without leaving her spot on the couch bed. Wally just proudly smiled knowing good and well that his best friend is finally going to do get laid.

"Wally why are you smiling?"

"Because my boys finally gonna be a man!"

"Your disgusting." Kuki said while she playfully tapped his arm.

Finally it was ten seconds to midnight, and for some unknown reason, Wally decided that the first thing to do in 2019, was to tell Kuki about his latest career move. Once everyone on the TV to counted down to "Three, Two, One, Happy New Year!", Wally planted a big fat kiss on Kukis lips before blurting. "By the way Kuki I quit my job."

"WHAT!"

"Kooks, its ok I got a job at Wells Fargo as a bank teller."

"Wait wait wait, what are your hours?"

"After school from 2-5 except on on Thursdays and Sundays and 9-6 on Saturdays."

"How much does it pay?"

"12.50 an hour."

"So wait…" Kuki said while doing mental math in her head. "Your telling me that your getting a $350 dollar paycheck every two weeks."

"For now…"

"Wallabee, what exactly do you mean when you say, 'for now'?"

"I mean my hours are going to change when summer starts and when we go to college, I can get better hours-"

"And why didn't you ask me about it?!"

"I… thought you'd be surprised." Wally said a little unsure of his answer.

"Wally! We've been through this! I am your wife, you can't do things without talking to me about it first!"

"I know and I'm sorry, but I thought that this would be a no brainer-"

"ANYTHING TO DO WITH MONEY OR LOCATION WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT AS A COUPLE!"

"Dear…" It was at that moment when Wally understood why husbands utter the magic words. "You were right, and I was wrong."

"Ok…"

"Look, if you want I can find another serving job and we can go back to our normal schedule."

"No… no it's already done. Just… stop fucking around and tell me things."

Kuki sat back down on the bed with her arms cross and continued to watch the tv, not one bit hiding her disappointment in her new husband. Wally sat next to her and attempted to put his arm around her, but she slightly pulled away. Could you blame her?! They've had countless conversations and one vissious argument literally about how they need to talk about things together as a couple! Part of Kuki felt betrayed. Which seems silly considering he never cheated on her or technically lied. However, being a team is what is important for Kuki. To her, that's what marriage is about!

Wally watched Kuki sit in silence. It wasn't the fact that she was quiet that scared him, it was how she was emotionless in face and body language. Even the way she said, " _No… no it's already done. Just… stop fucking around and tell me things."_ almost sounded like Kuki gave up. Was she starting to give up on him?

They soon heard footsteps and there was an unspoken agreement that they would put on a happy face when Abby and Hoagie came back from there New Year Romp. Hoagie asked Wally if he wanted to go to "Taco Bell", and frankly he was thrilled of the excuse to leave the tension in his place. While they did technically make a pit stop at Taco Bell to grab a few necessities, they found an empty parking lot for what they really went out for. Hoagie reached in his cargo pants pocket and grabbed a crystal blue pipe and a baggie while Wally took out a lighter and an empty pill bottle with a penny out of the glove compartment. To kick off the new year, they turned on Spotify and and smoked a bowl in the car. A tradition that's been going on sense Hoagies senior year. Now neither of them where big stoners, but they had a very loose policy when it comes to pot. Basically, treat pot like you would alcohol. If your addicted and people where getting hurt, then get help no questions asked. If not, then stay cautious and use it sparingly.

With the stress of Kuki and everything else in the world, Wally took one big huff before he turned to Hoagie and asked, "So how was it?"

"Ohhhhhh my god its so much better with another person!"

"Yeah. It is."

"I mean, I was kinda worried that I was going to something wrong at first, but then… I dunno it was great."

"Oh yeah?"

"Wally… I came so hard I thought I was going to pass out!"

"I know the feeling mate… yah know my wife's gonna kill me right?" Wally said while he layed back and dozed off without a care in the world.

Hoagie then died of laughter then Wally busted out in laughter as well. "WALLYYY… You sound married! And your accent makes it funny!"

Back at the basement apartment, the same conversation was happening.

"Ehhhh…" Abby said not entirely sure how to respond. "Quick? I guess?"

"Quick?"

"Yeah it was just clothes off, put it in and a few quick pumps and he's done. I don't know. I like the closeness but I didn't… get the 'Big O' like everyone talks about. You know what I mean?"

"Trust me, I know what you mean."

They talked and talked for hours on end until Abby and Kuki fell asleep on the couch. Wally and Hoagie smoked and pigged out on Taco Belle well until four in the morning. Stoned and red eyed, the two boys snuck in the basement apartment ever so carefully with the hopes they don't wake up the girls who were resting peacefully on the floor with piles and piles of blankets and pillows surrounding them in a fluffy cocoon like habitat. Hoagie wasted no time plopping himself next to Abby and spooning her so lovingly as if there was nothing but them left in the world. Wally on the other hand, gently kissed Kuki on the forehead and layed next to her. She turned around and placed her head on his chest while her arm embraced his body.

"Wally." Kuki sleepily said.

"Mm?"

"I still love you."

"I love you to." Wally whispered while he silently fell asleep with Kukis body pressed against his.


	34. Operation: Valentines Day

**Operation: VALENTINES DAY**

 **Voices**

 **Announcing**

 **Love**

 **Envelopes**

 **Nit knacks**

 **Toys**

 **Intentions**

 **Naming**

 **Every**

 **Single**

 **Devotion**

 **And**

 **Yearning**

For the most part, Wally and Kuki stayed out of their friends business. Especially when it came to… personal aspects of their lives. However, Wally and Kuki have known Abby and Hoagie for ages. They can even go as far as to say they will be an Auntie and Uncle to there baby. That being said, there are no boundaries between them.

When Kuki told Wally about there first time and Hoagie skills in the bedroom, or lack thereof, Wally knew that it was time for a very uncomfortable, yet necessary conversation.

You could imagine Hoagies confusion when he got an unexpected text from Kuki asking if he could come over. He did have some time to kill despite being home for a weekend. Abby would have come, but she had a big test to study for. After a quick drive to there place he opened the door to Kuki wearing her 'lazy pants' and a messy bun and Wally still in his pjs. They were sitting on the couch bed with there arms crossed and a matching stern expression.

"Hey guys…" Hoagie said not one hundred percent sure where this was going.

"Hogworth, we need to talk." Kuki said in a mom voice which made Hoagie instinctively sit down on the floor.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Listen," Wally chimed in. "I know your not going to know everything the first time, but you need to know some things if your going to have sex."

"Oh don't worry guys, I used a condom-"

"Were not talking about birth control." Kuki said.

"But just so you know pulling out doesn't work… trust me." Wally interrupted.

"What were talking about is… well I gotta be honest, you can't be the only person to cum."

"Huh?"

"What Kuki is trying to say is… umm… sex is… like a chili dog. The hot dog part itself is good, chili alone is good, but you can't have a chili dog without one or the other."

"... ARE YOU TWO SERIOUSLY GIVING ME A SEX TALK?!"

"Yes." They both said simultaneously.

"I don't need this from you two, I'm a year older for crying out loud!"

"How many times have you had sex with Abby?" Kuki asked.

"... 57."

"And how many times have we had sex?" Wally chimed in, "Well I lost count after a year."

"I'll have you know Abby is perfectly sat-"

"She's not."

"But… she… finishes."

"Shes faking it Hoagie."

"How do you know?!"

"Women talk about these things and trust me, I of all people know what it's like to be in her shoes." Kuki said while Wally looked over at her.

"Thanks…" Wally said under his breath.

"Oh it's fine now." Kuki reassured.

"Anyway," Wally continued. "You two clearly care about each other and want to make this work, but you kinda need to up your game a little."

"I'm trying!" Hoagie nearly yelled. "I just… finish quicker."

"That's ok, you don't have to last an hour or whatever." Wally assured. "All you have to do until you build some stamina is eat her out."

"EHHH!"

"Trust me, if you eat pussy, she'll feel good, you'll feel good about it and everyone's happy." Kuki butted in.

"Think of it as your training wheels. If you master this, then sexual pleasure won't be a issue."

This went on for probably a good thirty minutes or more. Was Hoagie embarrassed about learning how to eat out his girlfriend from his friends whom he's known sense they were children? Yes. Did he mentally take notes and gave Abby a mind blowing orgasam when he came back to see her? Abso-freakin-lutely. Pretty much after she texted Kuki and told her all the titillating details she could possibly type as fast as possible.

While Kuki was reading the mass texts that Abby was typing, Wally was anxiously waiting for his college acceptance letters. Constantly checking the mail, his phone, and email suddenly became a compulsive activity that was taking up his time. Never mind that Wally's part time hours at Wells Fargo was not making as much money as planned and the baby was due in May and three months isn't a lot of time to plan for a newborn. Nope, for Wally everything, his future as a father and a husband, relied on getting his acceptance letter.

"Wally!" Kuki said getting his attention away from his phone.

"What?"

"Its time for the Lamaze class."

"Ughhhhhh!" He groaned as he grabbed his car keys. "Do we really have to go to that class?!"

"YES! You said yourself that it's the best one for first time parents!"

"I know but… does it have to be the elder hippie?"

"Wally she's not that bad." Kuki said as she waddled in the car. "Besides if you didn't like her then why did you sign us up after you found out I was pregnant?"

"BECAUSE THE NURSE NEVER WARNED ME THAT SHE FREES THE TITS!"

"Wallabe!"

"WOMEN NEVER WEARS A BRA AND IT'S FREEZING OUT! Her nips poke out of her shirt and she doesn't even have the courtesy wear a flowy shirts!"

"THEN STOP LOOKING!"

"I CAN'T!"

This playful little banter continued back and forth until they reached the hospital and Kuki gave him a look saying 'don't you dare bring up her boobs!'. She then breathed as she opened the door and they walked in the room filled with adults. Kuki liked the class, but she HATED the other moms. It didn't take a much to show how they sorta looked down on Kuki for being barely out of high school and pregnant. Today was especially bad, because of all days, Wally and Kuki both forgot that today was Valentine's Day! And as far as Kuki was concerned, it was Jill who was the worst! Jill was what Wally called "the mommy wring leader of the group".

Jill is one of those women who look like they have their shit together. She's just your successful thirty something year old women with really shiny brown hair that's parted down the middle and it falls gently on her collar bone that rests a silver necklace with a cross on it. Not only does she have the most perfect skin that has ever graced this earth,but she also has a small body that has barley a round belly. A gaggle the other new moms are usually huddled around her with Kuki, technically in the group, but it's clear to them and everyone else that she's the odd one out. Wally just chills with the other dads who frankley give no fucks, but it still makes him feel bad seeing Kuki mixed in the group like this.

Jill quickly noticed Kuki and they gave each other the fake smile as she walked towards the young parents.

"Kuki Hello!" Jill said as they gave each other fake smiles.

"I'm so happy you can still make it. How's school going?"

"Fantastic." Kuki said half lying half telling the truth, "Wally and I are waiting for our acceptance letters from Harvard."

"My that's quite ambitious of you two! Expecting a baby, going to school and staying married to your high school sweetheart! I admire your spunk Kuki."

"Well, not everyone can be a housewife Jill." Kuki said in a not so friendly tone which was loud enough for Wally to get away from the Gaggle of Fathers and take his arm around Kuki.

"Kooks! They have… green juice things, lets go try some!"

He then turn to Jill and politely said, "You have a nice day."

"I hate that bitch." Kuki muttered under her breath.

They made there way to the table that had pregnancy safe snacks that was on top of a plastic tablecloth. Normally it's one of those non GMO organic stuff that Wally called 'hippie shit'. This time they had Green Juice, gluten free cookies, and veggies. Kuki and Wally stood in the corner watching all the soon to be moms and dads pair off with their buddies which oddly resembles there high school cafeteria during lunch time. "God, high school really does never end." Kuki said with a cynical tone.

"Well…" Wally said trying to word everything carefully in order not to wake the crazy pregnant lady. "Maybe everything would be easier if you had someone to talk to."

"I have you."

"Yeah and that's great, but clearly I'm not delivering our kid and I have no idea what moms go through."

"True…"

"Look, If you have a mommy friend then you'll have someone to talk to and bond over stuff with."

"And what grown up is going to be friends with a young mom?"

Wally looked over the groups of adults and saw an older women that seemed to be a new member. She was maybe in her early to mid forties, with short blonde hair with noticeable streaks of grey hair that's fairly curly and green eyes. She's not wearing any makeup, but she does have glasses which makes her look a little older than she really is. She's a little plump with a massive belly and a round face that's a little flushed.

"Her maybe." Wally suggested to Kuki.

Kuki walked over with a plate full of food and stood next to her hoping to not come off as awkward.

"Haven't seen you around before." Kuki shyly said.

"I'm new here… How far along are you?"

"Six months."

"Me to!" She exclaimed with all the energy of a small child. "I'm Tina by the way." She said while she extended her hand out for a shake.

"Kuki." She said while she took the hand shake.

"So… looks like a lot of the moms have already found there groups."

"Yeah but don't worry about it, there kinda bitches."

"Personally I don't use that word but… I'm not going to disagree with you."

They laughed and they bonded over how they've been judged for being "too old" or "too young" to have a baby. In Kukis case, her pregnancy was the result of a complete opposite and Wally being too lazy to grab a gas station condom. Tina however, has been trying with her husband for ages to have a baby. It just so happens that at forty five, get finally got pregnant.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did it take you this long to come to class?"

"My last pregnancy ended in a miscarriage around my five month." She said plainly.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine I've just been… anxious that it's going to happen so I've been putting off some things that are not doctors appointments of that makes sense."

"Completely! During my second trimester I almost went into labor and I just shut down."

"You've been through a lot for a young adult haven't you?"

"Not as much as you have."

Tina smiled at her and the two of them ended up sitting next to each other with their husbands. From an outsider's perspective, it seemed odd that an eighteen year old and a woman in her forties could bond so well. However, when you think about the struggles and tensions a first pregnancy can cause, really it's not that hard to believe because despite being on different phases of life, they are on the same chapter of parenthood. Similar, but different issues. By the end of class, Kuki and Tina formed a bond that seemed to put all differences aside and have them come together.

"Oh Kuki it was so nice meeting you two."

"You to Tina."

"There actually a really big sale going on tomorrow at Baby Barn. Would you and Wally like to come shopping with us?"

"That sounds great! Who is your husband again?"

"Herman. He's the man over there." Tina said pointing to a very round and bolding man wearing a tweed sweater vest who seemed to have a pleasant conversation with Wally.

"Well when you get that acceptance letter to Harvard young man, I'm telling you; go to Sullivans."

"But I'll be 19 by then."

"Eh, don't worry you'll meet the right people. Just remember, incase Harvard doesn't work out, Yales the better one."

"Those are fighting words!"

Tina rolled her eyes and whispered in Kukis ear, "When you marry an ivy league alum, they will never shut up about it." She then turned her attention to her husband and said, "Come along darling, you can talk to Wally about Yale some more on thursday."

"Oh alright." Herman said giving his wife a kiss. "Wally, you got my number, call me if you need help with anything!"

"Will do sir."

"Call me Herman."

Tina and Herman and Wally and Kuki entered class as strangers and parted as friends. In the car Wally looked over at Kuki and realised that this may be the last uninterrupted Valentines day they will get as a couple. And certainly the first Valentines day as husband and wife is something to celebrate. On the way home he made an unexpected turn that lead them to the other side of town.

"Kooks remember when you said we needed plates?"

"I never said that."

"Well, we might need some when we move out of the basement so let's go get some.

"Wally… can we even afford it?"

"We can afford memories."

After a few confusing minutes, Wally pulled over to a studio called Polk-Dot-Pottery and on the window where colorful ceramic mugs, plates, and statues were painted.

"This is way better than a Valentine's Day Dinner anyway."

Kuki kissed him tenderly on the lips before Wally held her hand and said, "I know that we've had to… tighten our belt a bit and when were old I'd rather look back on how we painted plates for our first apartment instead of paying fifty dollars for a fancy meal and arguing over how much it cost." And sure enough, that is how they spent there Valentines Day. No fancy dinners and over priced sodas, just them making a plate and a mug. Kuki made a pink mug with sloppy blue polka dots while Wally took it upon himself to make a pink plate with there names and date with a bunch of little hearts all over. True, he muttered about how he thought it was too "cutesy" and how they better not have a girly apartment when they go to college. However, Wally secretly liked the sentimental value behind it.

The drive home, the found a place for the plate in the basement. Right on the coffee table, which for now holds the keys to the car. Soon; there first apartment and maybe first home. For now, where ever the plate goes, it holds a permanent place in there hearts like every little milestone of love that Wally and Kuki have for each other.


	35. HEY! SUMMERY OF NEXT CHAPTER!

HEY!

Look, I know I havent been updating as much and yes, there is an upcoming chapter that is going to take a while to write, but I PROMISE you that this is going to be a good one. Sense you are being good sports, I'm teating you to a summery.

Operation: Numbuh One:

It is time. The plan that Nigel and Abby have been planning sense the beginning of Kukis pregnancy. When old friends reunite, Past becomes the present, and an undeniable loyalty that surpasses time. Will the unthinkable happen to Wally? Or will Pride once again be the foil to his ambitions?


End file.
